I'm Not Ready
by SilverSiren4
Summary: Choosing between him and her baby was impossible. Any result didn't have a happy ending. She didn't want to lose anybody, but she couldn't have both. One person will soon disappear from her life, but who? After a while, tears ran down her cheeks. It was clear that this will be the hardest decision in her life.
1. Tears

Hello everyone! I'm back again. I know this topic is huge cliche, but I couldn't resist also. I really apologize in advance for any mistakes which are in the story... :) I'm not perfect but I hope you'll like it. And one more thing. Disclaimer: I don't own Inception.

* * *

 **T** **ears**

Arthur couldn't understand why tying neckties was so much fun for her. It was true that her hands were skilled (not only for creating mazes), but even so it was a big mystery for him. Anyway, he had to admit that she was creating a perfect knot. In addition, her company in the morning in the bathroom was more than pleasant.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go with me?" He asked her again. Ariadne was focused on her hands, but still she was able to answer.

"I already told you. Audrey will come to visit. We have to plan that trip to the mountains."

"It can wait until the afternoon." She stopped and looked at him with a curious look.

"Are you afraid to be alone with them? I thought that men are happy when they can be without woman," and she continued on his tie.

Arthur didn't mind to work with Eames, Yusuf and Cobb. However Ariadne after his side was the best buddy in dreams. Whether they were light touches during the preparations and Forger's disgusting face. Or when she had been smarter than Chemist so he had felt slightly embarrassed. Not to mention Extractor, who often admired her creativity and guile. Her complex mazes were probably the best in the world. Even Architect grown up in fighting. Sometimes Point Man had a problem to defeat her. Eames attributed it to his inability, but when he had tried it himself, it hadn't paid off. For several days, he had to stay home with sore back. However, the past few weeks, she behaved strangely. She couldn't concentrate due to fatigue, she didn't like her favorite breakfast (pancakes with huge amount of nutella and whipped cream) or everybody had experienced her unfathomable and irrational mood swings. According to her, it was stress and he thought the same.

"No, I'm not."

Immediately after this sentence, the tie was completed. Perfect, as always, and Arthur saw it in the mirror also. He smiled and his hands were around her waist. Instinctively, her hands found themselves around his neck. Known position leading to only result.

"But I will miss you," he told passionately into her eyes and her face broke into a smile. Whenever he had this voice, memories of their time together appeared. Everytime he proved how much he loved her. And everytime, she was very grateful.

"I will miss you too."

What followed, was no surprise. Her sweet lips were irresistible, so Arthur started kissing her. She joined him and their bodies fell into a symphony of love. Harmony during this moment was magical. Together they were a star shining in the darkness which surrounded them. Together they had force against all evil. Ariadne realized that he got carried away and now there was no turning back. But the time wasn't too kind for them. Arthur had delay (according to his morning schedule) and even though he knew it, he still wanted to be with her. For Point Man, it was always hard to say goodbye. A few days ago, they had made a record when their 'goodbye' had stretched for over an hour and a quarter. Arthur then had had to listen to comments from Forger. Even though his body had worked with him, his mind, heart and soul had been still with her. Maybe it was something invisible, what linked them at big distances, but finding the name was too difficult. His lips couldn't tear off and so passionate kissing continued. However, when he didn't want to stop, the complicated step was up to her.

"Arthur..."

It wasn't even an inch, but it was the first and last word that she managed to say. Point Man didn't want to hear anything. Whatever it was the reason to end this... or actually it didn't matter and he was kissing her still. She was losing control over her body and wasn't the only one.

"Arthur, you have t-"

Neither the second attempt was good. And when he pressed her to the cabinet with a sink, she realized that only a few seconds remained, and tying the tie would be a waste of time. Ariadne finally put her hands on his chest, pushing with all the strength. Their lips pulled away from each other.

"Arthur, you have to go. They will be pissed again."

"I don't care," and he wanted to kiss her, but her hands pushed on his chest.

"No. You HAVE to go."

He looked at her, realizing she was right. Why was such a punishment to leave? Why he had to be somewhere else? Even though it was only for a few hours, suddenly entire separation seemed even worse. However, he had to meet with them. Not just because of dreamshare, but above all because of her. Ariadne had to find out something important. She still stared into his eyes, convincing him about leaving. After a while, Arthur sighed.

"Okay... but only on one condition."

Architect smiled. The condition was always the same. They kissed again. Slowly, gently, passionately. Maybe it was strange, but this kiss was her most favorite. All emotions, which they felt to each other, were there. Short moment wordlessly saying everything essential.

After that, things went slightly. It took only a few minutes and Arthur closed entry door. Ariadne waited another minute before the real hell started. With lightning speed, she ran into the bedroom and opened her nightstand. A cruel thing was there. How horrible was just thinking about it. However the reality and more regular indications told her that something was happening. She knew it in her heart also, but first she wanted to make sure if it was true. The word intuition, which she still couldn't explain or describe, always wrote those same lines. Sixth sense shouted the information into her ears, but next minutes will be the answer to all questions and doubts. Ariadne gingerly reached for a small box, whose name frightened her. Pregnancy Test.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Five minutes just started. Five minutes and she will know it. The clock on her cell phone was accurate. The revelation was closer with every second. Ariadne was sitting on the ground leaning against the bathtub, waiting and thinking. What if one line will be there? What if two lines? Ariadne realized that her life was now at stake. In particular, how it will unfold. Her future was uncertain and scary. But how could this be real? Could the pills stop working? Or was it she who had made a mistake? Probably she had forgotten and so protection was insufficient. It was painful, but no other reason existed. Unfortunately, it was the only explanation which made sense. Ariadne had failed and the result could be disastrous. At that moment, her eyes were filled with tears. Her fear and despair were justified. And then it happened again. Mild but sensitive pain in the lower abdomen. Another irrefutable evidence.

It was more than a week, and her 'days' still didn't come. At first, Ariadne had thought that the problem was only a stress or rather, according to her, her body went crazy from long nights, sometimes even without sleep. But seven days were more suspicious, plus other changes which she felt. Perhaps the pregnancy test was unnecessary. Her body knew very well the origin of it all, but her mind didn't want to accept it. That's why she had lied to Arthur. Therefore, she had used her best friend Audrey. No trip to the mountains, everything was just a false story. Or rather, for her peace of mind, an excuse. However it was still unknown and how Architect found out, even seconds in the real world could run slowly.

 _"Oh my God, look at him," she gushed over little boy crawling on grass_ _, discovering the world._

 _It wasn't the fastest movement forward, but certainly it was the loveliest sight of all. Mother next to him was so proud and full of joy due of his success. Ariadne knew why. She would be same. She would encourage him also. How she wished that she could be on her spot. They were sitting together on a bench in the park, enjoying the afternoon. It was peaceful and restful day off without dreamshare. Recently, such beautiful moments were rare and so every moment, just in two, was a blessing. Arthur looked at the toddler in front of them. On his face was a faint smile, while her face literally glowed with happiness._

 _"Isn't he cute?" Point Man had to admit she was right._

 _"Yes, he is."_

 _Why he had a feeling that the theme_ _'_ _Family_ _'_ _was close? Why he had a feeling that his past will soon come out to the surface? He wasn't prepared for this. Telling his story won't be easy but one day, she will find out anyway. Although it wouldn't mind, if she didn't know. However Ariadne looked down at their joined hands and fingers laced. It was perhaps something more but after a moment of silence, she spoke._

 _"You know Arthur..." she started slowly and he knew it was here. "I know that we have never talked about it, but..." her distrust to herself acted cautiously, "...but I want to have kids with you. I want to have a family with you and... I think that we should start trying. We have been together for more than two and a half year, we have enough money... what do you say?"_

 _Finally her wish got real form. Long time and a lot of thinking, nonetheless she said it aloud. Ariadne looked at him with hope, and maybe it seemed to her but Arthur wasn't too excited. His gaze didn't meet with hers, but still she could see the pain in his eyes. He looked as if he'd experienced something terrible. Although nothing had happened in surroundings during her talk. So what was it? Some memory? Or his past about which she had no clue? Arthur sighed after a while with heavy heart._

 _"I... I can't Ariadne." The words sank into her skin like a razor. It then penetrated inside, continuing through blood to her heart. Suddenly every beat was cruel and bitter. Ariadne felt as if something died in her._

 _"What?" Her voice implied tears. "What do you mean?"_

 _Arthur knew it, and so their eyes met. It was hard to see her in such state. Her tears always meant sadness but now their future was in jeopardy. Everything, what they had together, suddenly seemed pointless. However, this thought caused that his mouth opened._

 _"Look_ _Ariadne. I really want to tell you why... but not here in public. I promise we will talk about it tonight. Okay?"_

Sound startled her and so memory was gone. Ariadne quickly grabbed the phone and turned off the alarm. Waiting was over, time passed. This realization caused a few things. Her breathing was deep, her heart was beating faster and her body was preparing for receiving the verdict. Now she had to stand up and look into a basin. Ariadne was moving slowly. Maybe she was afraid of the truth. Maybe it needed some extra time. Hard to say what forced her, but after a while, her eyes looked at the white thing. Her mouth opened in disbelief, but her right hand cover it. Tears ran down her cheeks immediately. Ariadne took the pregnancy test with second trembling hand. As if she still couldn't (or rather didn't want to) believe what she saw. Stupid... significant... red... two lines. Positive. Pregnancy. She was... pregnant.

Ariadne's sadness burst forth fully, and now her crying was heard throughout the house. She couldn't stop it. Her knees buckled, the speed of the fall was frightening. It was lucky she wasn't hurt. Although the truth was clear from the beginning, her mind didn't want to accept it even now. Why? Why did this had to happen? Why the reality couldn't be different? Time passed much faster and her crying continued. Her eyes started to hurt, as well as the heart. Her head throbbed, threatening to explode at any moment into two halves. The body was quickly weakening, losing strength. But no. Still there was a chance that it was a big mistake. Pregnancy test wasn't foolproof, it could only be a premature alarm. The thought gave her hope and so she quickly grabbed the cell phone from the ground. Certainty was someone else, Dr. Tyler Brecken.

He was the best doctor, who a woman could ask for. Any concern, any problem, he had explained everything so well that Ariadne always had understood. He had helped her many times, but now it was more important than ever. She knew him even longer than Arthur, more than six years. His number wasn't hard to find, and soon followed a ringing tone. Pregnancy test was still in her left hand.

"Good morning, Dr. Tyler Brecken on the phone." His calm and gentle voice helped her with speaking.

"Good morning, this is Ariadne Bourgeois."

"Ariadne." Cheerful tone conjured up a small smile on her lips. Exactly what she needed right now. "Why are you calling? Is something wrong?" Sometimes it seemed that the doctor was her good friend.

"Yes. I want to make an appointment for a medical examination. It is about a confirmation of the pregnancy." Although she said it with the pain and sadness in voice, something else was heard on the other side.

"Really?" The doctor was excited, perhaps more than was healthy. "Of course, it will be great to see you. When?"

It was as if father hadn't seen his daughter for a long time and couldn't wait for her arrival. Exactly how she felt. But it was nice to have someone who was enthusiastic about this news. She knew that Arthur would definitely not. Actually, she had a feeling of joy and happiness inside. Having a family was her great desire and dream, but someone had ruined all. Ariadne again realized the cruel truth and in her eyes, new tears began to appear.

"Ariadne, are you there?"

The doctor broke her thoughts. Her entire body was focused again on the phone and next steps. She had to remember the question from him. Ariadne returned to the status of planning and thinking. After all, more time would provide more conclusive evidence. Pregnancy test could be premature, this thing could be wrong. Why all of a sudden there were two feelings? The first one told her how it was great. New life could begin for her. The one which she always wanted. However, the second one shouted at her that it was a mistake. Surely she couldn't have child, otherwise it would mean the end. For both. Damn it, she was silent again. Ariadne had to quickly say something. An answer.

"Yes... yes I'm here... what about next week?... Friday?"

Her head had a problem with speaking, because just one thing was inside. Positive pregnancy test. This time the doctor was quiet, but she could hear the rustle of papers. Apparently he was looking for a free appointment. Ariadne waited, thinking what she will say to Arthur. However, there was no time.

"That would work. Is 10 am good for you?" That was straight perfect. The ideal time because Arthur will be gone again and won't even know about her leaving. Everything would be done in secret, without any explanation.

"Yes. Thank you so much Dr. Brecken."

"No reason to thank me Ariadne, but I am looking forward to you." Maybe it was his ordinary joy that a young woman decided to add another life into this world. Maybe he was happy that she will become a mother. Why he was more excited than Architect?

"Goodbye and have a nice day."

"Thanks and take care of yourself Ariadne."

The call ended and her mood improved a bit, but only for a short while. Pregnancy test in her hand had to disappear. Immediately. Trash can in the kitchen was insufficient, so she decided to throw it in a garbage bin standing in front of their house. Point Man was indeed a perfectionist and details were his hobby, but even so there were ways to defeat him. And mainly, the stupid thing won't be in front of her eyes.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Ariadne was lying on the bed, her hands were on the lower abdomen. As if she was trying to sense what was inside. Her head and mind were trying to accept the fact that she was pregnant. It was a miracle of nature but for her, it was rather a curse. Although happiness and joy were deep inside her heart, pain and sadness were more powerful. She still had a few hours to his arrival, but it was important to stay calm. Stress was now her greatest enemy, also harmful for a child. However, there were another problems which needed to be solved. Above all, not just he, but no one could know about it.

Her parents would probably be enthusiastic as Dr. Brecken. They always wanted to take care of a grandchild and questions such as 'when will it happen' could end. This was the opportunity on which they were waiting. A lot of gifts, attention, advice and other things. According to their words, taking care of the child wasn't easy walk in the rose garden and every assistance was beneficial. Hard to say what would be help and what would be prattling into her life. Although such thoughts were pointless. These speculations were for the case, if she would have a baby, and that was not a possibility...

Best friend Audrey... It was difficult to estimate. But there were things that were against Architect. Above all, it was persuasion. Audrey was an expert at manipulating with consciousness. According to Ariadne, an excellent candidate for work in dreamshare, but she couldn't pull her into a world of danger and risk. It was the person whom she had known since kindergarten, and it wouldn't be right. Besides, her boyfriend Ramsey was her everything. In dreamshare, there were a lot of tactics for getting information and torture was just cup of coffee. However, she had no desire having a child and that could be an advantage for her. Reasons for not going into jail named 'Motherhood' (sometimes her expressions knew no bounds). Maybe they were true and meaningful. _"You will lose your independence, you will dedicate your life to someone else and what if that child will be someone whom you will hate?"_ Her main 'truths' for life without a family. It was a miracle that she had found like-minded man. However, as the saying goes, birds of a feather flock together. But the less people will know about it, the better. Despite the fact that Audrey's mouth wasn't under control, mostly telling things how they were. Therefore it had to remain as a secret, even in front of this person.

Cobb... Eames... Yusuf... and what about professor Miles? Another good friends who deserved to know it. Extractor would be full of support. After all, he knew what it was having children. They already had visited Arthur and Ariadne several times. Unforgettable moments of fun and joy. Their curiosity, ideas and occasional pranks had been hilarious. But it was true that she had experienced most of it. Arthur had been rather with Cobb or he had done another activity. It now made sense why... Maybe the biggest 'problem' would be Forger. It was clear that his stupid comments about children, which Point Man heard from him quite often, would be worse. Hard to tell in what direction, but even so it would be stressful for him. And actually for her also. Yusuf and professor Miles were very similar. Understanding and caring men, ready to be here in the hardest moments. Both of them respected her and they could be even closer to her due to a child.

Why was it getting worse and worse? Why she had to enforce silence, even though it was the dumbest idea in the world? Everything was better than secrecy. Everything was better than lies. So why she had to suffer like this and disappoint everyone? And the biggest shard into her heart, she had to lie to the dearest person of all.

It wasn't hard to make a decision. It was clear that Arthur couldn't know. Maybe that would be the end of their love, and she didn't want to think about it. Point Man was her everything and so it wasn't the option. He was sun, giving her the energy. He was water which was in her body. He was air, thanks to which she could live. Even though they weren't married, they loved each other deeply. And every day the feeling was stronger. The two soul mates couldn't break away. However Arthur was a reason for everything. Her despair, fear, sadness... His past had become his truth. And it was impossible for him to overcome. Ariadne understood why. She would probably never forget it also, but the mother inside had desires. And child was the biggest one.

Ariadne couldn't believe that her life had turned upside down within couple minutes. Choosing between him and her baby was impossible. Any result didn't have a happy ending. She didn't want to lose anybody, but she couldn't have both. One person will soon disappear from her life, but who? After a while, tears ran down her cheeks. It was clear that this will be the hardest decision in her life.

* * *

 **Slow beginning, but I think it's good :) How do you like it? Any comments, I will accept with open arms :)**


	2. Visit

I appreciate every reader and thank you so much for your support. I know about you and it makes me happy :) Enjoy this chapter ;)

* * *

 **Visit**

The silence was unbearable, but there was nothing to say, nothing to talk about. Ariadne was lying on the medical bed, looking at the white ceiling above her and felt a cold gel which doctor put on her lower part of the abdomen. It was here. The last part of the medical examination. Doctor Brecken was very thorough and had examined her blood pressure. In addition, the results of her blood should be in a few minutes. Like every woman, Ariadne was interested in her weight, but the good news was that for now, her weight hadn't changed. Also urine sample had been required, which, in his words, only will add to the certainty. Then it had been an interrogation. At least how she had understood. The doctor had called it 'Personal and family history' or very important and long stories about her and her family, focusing in particular on hereditary diseases and states which could be complications in pregnancy. She hadn't even known answers on some questions. However other things, she had described in detail. The conversation had lasted for more than thirty minutes and all the while, Ariadne had felt strange. Tired, excited, worried... all the emotions had alternated over time.

Then, she felt a gentle pressure, which was moving from side to side. Doctor Brecken began. Ariadne swallowed, waiting for his burst of joy. It could be also some kind of happy sentence or whatever. It didn't really matter. Glasses helped him to see clearly, but he was sure that not one, but two black ovals with small beating hearts were there. Although the monitor was just weird looking image, the doctor recognized it immediately. His years of experience didn't fail. It was true. Ariadne was indeed pregnant. Fraternal twins, six weeks. He smiled and looked at her, happy that her suspicion was confirmed.

"Do you want to see it?"

His friendly and nice question confirming her worst fears. She sighed, understanding that nothing could save her now. This fact couldn't be disproved. Small mistake with forgotten pills (though she still didn't accept her irresponsibility) had its consequences. Ariadne realized that blood and urine samples were also positive. Positive. The least favorite word in her dictionary.

"No... it's fine."

He recognized her disappointment and sadness. Exceptionally, he saw this reaction. This news was among the lucky ones and the doctor had to pull out handkerchiefs from his desk almost always. It was kind of a habit. But Ariadne wasn't like that. Her behavior was the opposite. Her heart sank even further into the depths of despair, her soul was dying with pain and her whole body was filled with misfortune. The doctor saw tears in her eyes, but those weren't joyful. It was hard to say why, but he didn't tell her about twins. Unknown feeling whispered to him that it wasn't wise. Something inside forced him to remain silent. Unthinkable that the correct behavior failed but for some reason, it was the appropriate decision. Therefore his eyes refocused on the monitor. It was important to continue. Doctor Brecken was glad that location of both children in the womb was correct. In this period, the chances of miscarriage were high and proving the viability of fetuses was necessary. However, everything looked fine.

After a while he turned off the monitor and the device. Then he took down the annoying thing from her belly. Finally, it was all over. In fact, no new and revolutionary news. It was just sad confirmation of her feelings, moods and evidence. Ariadne got some napkins so she could wipe the remaining gel from her skin. Meanwhile, he began to speak.

"I think this is the right time to congratulate you," he said with kind smile. Ariadne had to hold back tears, but still glanced at him and sat up, adjusting her green T-shirt to its original position.

"I want you to come on another medical examination in the third month, around the 12th week of pregnancy. Not only for check, but also because of the baby's due."

He lied again. How awful feeling it was, like knife cutting him into pieces, except it was in his heart. Why it was so hard to tell her that? She was looking at her hands in her lap. Ticking clock was the only noise in the room. It was uncomfortable for both, but after a while, she let out her thoughts, pointing to another option.

"I'm thinking about abortion."

Short sentence uttered with pain. This time Ariadne surrendered and a tear dripped on her right hand. Doctor Brecken was dismayed, not able to believe his ears. Was it possible that she considered the termination of the pregnancy? Why on earth? Two new lives were on the way which were ready to explore the world. Two other stories which could significantly change something. But the biggest problem was him. He wasn't able to tell her the truth. Maybe he was scared that she would do something terrible.

"May I ask why?"

It had to be a reason of huge proportions. The best solution was to help her, to talk about it. There was an opportunity to change her future. Although the doctor also knew that Ariadne was still person with own head. Maybe it would be hard and unbearable, but he had to accept her decision. She wondered if it was possible to confide. It could free her, she could find understanding. However, it was her life which was spoiled. It was a fight that she had to win in herself. Doctor Brecken couldn't solve it, even though he wanted. Eventually, the big secret was created again.

"Personal reasons."

Her voice was barely audible, but even so, these two ordinary words didn't provide any information. It could be anything, and it was obvious that she didn't want to give him the answer. She didn't want to tell him and therefore only a helpless sigh came out of his mouth.

"Okay. When you decide for it, call me and I will arrange an appointment. Performing such surgery is possible only in hospital." Her eyes were still pointing downwards and how he saw, more tears dripped on her hands. After a while she sniffed, nodding her head. Although Ariadne was oblivious, his request was explicit.

"But I want to tell you one more thing. Think about it, please. This is an important decision and it would be wrong to rush. Then... it would be too late for regret."

After a long time, she looked into his eyes. He was honest and caring, maybe something more. He was right, it was a difficult choice. Ariadne thought about it literally constantly. Even if she was alone or with Arthur. There were already plenty of reasons to end it... but some undeniable facts (for her new role as a mother) couldn't be silenced. However, both columns, NO and YES, were still open and every day, at least one thing emerged and was ranked into the overall list. Its content and length were huge, but the verdict was still unclear. It was a matter of time how long it will continue.

"Okay."

Doctor Brecken knew her mind was in a state of trance, engulfed by tornado of other thoughts. Ariadne didn't want to be here any longer, and therefore followed series of quick goodbyes. Then she took her purse and left. Her sad mood, which was matter of course lately, had jumped on to him. It hadn't been her intention, but he suffered with her. Maybe it was his nature. Maybe his male side of personality couldn't see when a woman was sad. Anyways, Ariadne hoped that leaving from the clinic will bring deliverance, but it didn't happen. As soon as she closed the door, family full of joy appeared in front of her. Happy dad with a smile on his face, beautiful mother glowing with gratitude and curious, excited little boy with brown eyes and hair. She stopped in her steps and stood on the spot. It was strange to see child like Arthur. His son... his blood... was in this world. Or was it just her imagination and fiction? Or her head created image which she wanted to see? Ariadne blinked rapidly several times and the child's face changed. Suddenly, it was different, unknown. She couldn't stand it anymore, it was too heartbreaking. How adorable they all looked. Exactly the family which she wished. However, she didn't have similar presence. There was nothing else to do than to run away from them, with her eyes full of tears.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Ariadne unlocked the front door to the house, still lost in thought. The little boy stuck in her mind. All the way in car, one question troubled her. Could she have a son? So delightful, clever and handsome little rascal who would be like Arthur? How nice it would be if they played together. Their large garden would be perfect for it. Or their dinners, trips... Why she again painted a picture which was impossible? Why did she keep forgetting the fact that the child will destroy their future? However, the idea took control over her completely. She couldn't get rid of it, knowing that her maternal instincts started to fight to the fullest. Her head against the mother, who lived inside her. She didn't even know she was inside the house already. Apparently her body worked on autopilot, because it was clear that her soul and mind weren't present. But suddenly, a familiar voice was heard.

"Hi Ariadne."

It was literally a shock which woke her up. She looked ahead and saw him. Her expression of surprise and confusion was evident. How could be Arthur home? He should return in the afternoon, at least how he had said. Nonetheless, now it was worse to think. What would be best to say?!

"Hi." A faint forced smile appeared on her lips. "Why are you home so early?" In the end, it wasn't so hard to talk, but it was important not to make a mistake in the next following sentences.

"Everything went quickly so I could leave early. Thank God for that, because Eames was unbearably annoying today." They were still on their spots, looking into each other's eyes.

"And where were you? You said you're not feeling well. I was a little worried when I found the house empty."

Arthur started to move slowly toward her, and her nervousness increased. One lie just failed and therefore it was necessary to quickly invent another one. Even though it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Yeah, but try explain this to Audrey." Her best friend helped again. "She saw something in the store and, as you know, it was necessary to tell her my opinion. I fought, I didn't want to go anywhere, but she basically kidnapped me. It was a miracle that I managed to change clothes, but I must admit it was a really beautiful piece. White summer dress, strapless and, moreover, because she's blonde, she looked ravishing. Then we went to cafe, but Ramsey 'accidentally' appeared and they left together. I didn't want to sit there alone, so I came home."

In the end, it wasn't such a lie. Audrey really had this dress, but for a very long time. However, a 'little' detail was different. Audrey and Ramsey weren't in Paris. Both were on holiday. Bora Bora was the dream of her youth, to look into this exotic location, and he had fulfilled it (gift, their fourth anniversary). Luckily, Point Man didn't know that. Ariadne was surprised that all this was possible to create within a few seconds. She would convince even herself. When Arthur nodded his head slightly, it was clear that it worked. It seemed that his suspicion was gone.

"And you didn't buy anything?" Ariadne could relax, because the biggest danger was averted.

"No. I wasn't in the mood for shopping." He smiled and gently took her right hand, but their eyes couldn't break away from each other.

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

Curiosity, maybe a little concern was in her. Exceptionally, he used so soft voice. Mainly in moments full of affection, passion and desire. When their love blossomed. They were walking through the living room towards the bathroom. Ariadne was expecting what it was, but the question was soon answered. Arthur opened the door and she immediately saw dark room with candles. The window was closed with shutters and daylight didn't have a chance to get inside. Her mouth opened in astonishment. Small lights were countless, and when she walked in, she noticed that rose petals were on the ground. He was right behind her, watching her reaction. Ariadne looked ahead and saw a bathtub full of water. Shared bath was tempting, and this whole romantic gesture was very sweet from him. It was clear that Arthur respected her. Actually, nothing was better in the world than her happy face full of joy. Thing, without which he couldn't live. However, other things were near the bathtub also.

"Chocolate and strawberries?" And she looked at him enthusiastically. Her smile was wide, warming his heart.

"You adore them. Lately, I noticed that you're more tired. You have to rest and I thought that I will help you."

He closed the distance between them and hugged her around the waist. Ariadne put her hands on his shoulders, feeling the love coming out from his body. The atmosphere of the room had effect on them and their foreheads met. Suddenly, there was no secret. As if by magic, there was no problem. Her mind, after a long time, stopped thinking about the baby and she got carried away by his presence. It was always nice, when they were together. Maybe such moments will end soon. Maybe such moments will be forever.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Said Arthur out of nowhere. Her smile was so adorable.

"Once or twice... but you haven't kissed me today." It was possible that he had forgotten? Or kiss on the cheek didn't count?

"Really?" She nodded, giving her arms around his neck. "So I guess I have to fix it."

His kiss was tender and long. It was the kiss showing the deepest feeling of all. Silence sometimes was better than a long speech, giving clear everything which was in his soul. But this was the language of the heart. Now she knew that Arthur was in love. Although his words were true, this was the greatest proof of the world. After a moment, they pulled away from one another and he again looked into her eyes. They were different in the light of candles. It was so magical that he almost lost his balance. Would it be wrong to stay like this forever? Because now he would give anything for freezing time. He didn't want a day or a night. He didn't want a morning or an evening. He wanted only this moment with her. His life didn't have to go on, he didn't have to grow old. He wanted to stay at this place and in this time. In her embrace.

"I love you Ariadne. I love you so much."

And suddenly it happened. Her list ended. The result, the verdict was delivered. NO. She could not live without him. His loss would be too heavy for her heart. Maybe her soul wouldn't bear it. Eventually, Arthur won. He was given preference over the child. Reasons, proofs... everything was tilted on his side. His bowl outweighed the other one. When Ariadne realized this, a huge rock fell from her shoulders. The air flowed into her lungs much more freely and easier. Her mind was clearer. Future, it meant staying with him. The two letters were imprinted all over her body, expressing a final and unalterable judgment.

"I love you."

It seemed to him or small tears were in her eyes? Was it really that strong feeling that her voice shook slightly? It was hard to say who moved first, but their lips met again. This time it wasn't just a kiss. Passionate kissing meant one thing for both. Endless love.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

"Are you sure?" It was a necessary question. Doctor Brecken still couldn't believe that she had decided to do it. The dark prophecy was fulfilled, and he could only helplessly cry inside.

"Yes. It will be best for me." Her voice was understandably sad, but Ariadne was calmer than before. Her eyes were dry, her heart suffered less. Over the phone, she heard his heavy sigh.

"Okay. Just tell me when."

She had thought about this already. First of all (and last week nearly always), lie was necessary. Arthur didn't have suspicion about her pregnancy, and therefore her false story was considered as true. Two-week trip with her best friend Audrey to mountains. Get some rest, or rather, as he had said, be without men. Although he hadn't liked such description and therefore he had accepted her version. However, Ariadne knew that her plan (and actually no plan) wasn't perfect. The only little thing could ruin all her efforts, but it was better not to think about it. Staying in the hospital won't be that long, but she needed some time for emotional recovery. Debatable. Two weeks or whole life... this was something painful and it will be there until her death.

"Next week." On the other side, there was silence. Hard to say if the doctor was thinking or looking for something, but even so she could feel the nervousness among them.

"As you wish. I will make a few calls and then I will let you know."

The disappointment was evident in his voice and it hurt her. Of course, she wasn't excited also, but she probably lost an important person. As if she became a stranger for him. As if all the years of friendship was erased. It seemed that her decision had its first victims.

"Okay. Goodbye, Doctor."

"Goodbye Ariadne," and then immediately, the call was ended.

* * *

 **Things are getting more interesting :)**


	3. Reason

**neverlandspirit** **:** I am glad to hear that and I appreciate it :) **ameluz:** _ **1)**_ I missed you also :) Beginning is always hard, but as I see, I did a good job. I think you will find an answer to your question in this chapter. Sometimes, important decision is difficult, with consequences. Thanks :) _ **2)**_ Surprise! :) Thank you so much, it means a lot to me. I am trying to make them adorable. Showing their deep love is one of my goals in every story. But who said that twins are two boys? :) You're welcome and well... here it is :)

Thanks to **I Just Need You** for adding this story to your favorite list and thank you, **ameluz** , for favoriting and following. It is huge support and encouragement for me to continue and I am very grateful for you. And also (and I can't forget), thanks to you all, who are there, reading in silent :) Next chapter is here. Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Reason**

It was time to go on the trip. Actually, abortion was close and although Ariadne was nervous, she had to keep emotions inside. Point Man would definitely notice a change and probably would be suspicious, why she had such a mood. A mountain hut was waiting for them, right? However, one suitcase had already been weird. But his suspicion had quickly dissapeared when he had realized that Ariadne wasn't demanding. And besides, baggage was large enough for a few pieces of clothes, a few books, a tablet computer... according to him, that was the most useless thing. Such device was good for killing time, either on the road or in the hospital, but maybe she had certain plans with it. Then, she had packed some more little things and after a couple minutes, it had been finished.

Fortunately she was leaving until the afternoon, but even so he had to say goodbye to her at home. Their mission will begin tomorrow, and therefore it was necessary to get up early. And Ariadne had convinced him that the way to the airport will be fine. After all, she was a big girl. Her suitcase was standing near the entry door as them. It was a long and loving embrace, as if she didn't want to separate from him. In fact, he had the same problem.

"Do you think I'll be able to call?" He said with curious voice, pulling away from her. Their eyes met.

"I'll be in the mountains, so I'm not promising the best signal," he smiled slightly, "but maybe you'll get lucky." But there was one more important fact.

"I'll see if I will have an opportunity. Especially, if the mission goes according to plan..."

Such doubts were the worst. For security reasons (or rather because of his wish and fear for her life), Ariadne had stayed in reality, supervising. It was the worst part of the whole mission. Sitting with hands folded, checking the time and praying that every man will woke up. It had happened several times, that something had failed and Arthur had stayed in a dream. Neither Cobb, Eames and Yusuf were able to stop her. She hadn't forgotten such moments and sometimes, they had haunted her at night. The only reassurance had been always his presence and words, saying that both were safe. Now, however, (and thanks God for it), the mission wasn't so complicated and sophisticated. Simple extraction requiring one level. It was almost strange, how many circumstances helped her to lie.

"Don't say that. Then I can't sleep at night." Although now she had another reason for restless sleep. Arthur realized his mistake and tried to fix it. Gentle kiss helped just a little.

"Sorry. Sometimes, I don't realize it. Anyway, I will try it. I'll miss you so much. Two weeks are more than unbearable. I want to hear your voice at least once." This was hard to listen. The lie, which he believed, was terrible idea. Why she had to sink so low? Why she despised herself? Plus, what awaited her tomorrow...

"I'll miss you too."

Eventually, her eyes revealed tears. Her body knew the truth and all the details. Meaningless pretending and playing. The main characters named 'Nothing was fine' and 'Everything was awful' were the stars of the story. Arthur saw it and put both hands on her face.

"Don't cry. We will be together again soon."

But this sentence was even worse. She didn't know the future, just as he. Ariadne believed that after two weeks, she will be back home, and he will be forever in mist, not knowing about his opportunity being a father. However, this plan could fail. What if something happens during the surgery? Would she have the chance to talk to him? To beg forgiveness? Suddenly it all seemed like their last farewell. And so one tear escaped from her right eye, leaving behind a wet path. Arthur was quick and his thumb wiped her face to dry.

"I love you," and this time it was her who closed the distance between their lips.

Could this be their last time together? Or her fears once again went beyond a healthy limit? Whatever it was, their kissing had no end. It was much more passionate and intense than ever before. Even if it was to be her last memory which she wanted to keep, Ariadne gave him all the love. Arthur felt that something was different. Was the end of the world? Did she want to go away forever? Why her lips had a strange taste of despair and sadness? And suddenly it came to him. Dreamshare, mission, two weeks of her absence... she was worried. About him. And he was afraid, too. That he would never see her face again. He didn't want to think like that but what if...? And so he gave all the love into his lips. He felt just as strong emotion and energy. Minutes passed, but they were still in embrace, connecting not only their bodies but also their souls and hearts.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

The hospital looked scary and especially when she was alone in front of it. There was no one who could hold her hand. There was no one who could calm her down. Ariadne faced a challenge, which she could handle... or rather, she had to manage. Long and nervous sigh came out of her mouth.

"Here we go."

The first step was always difficult, but now it was almost impossible to move right leg forward. It was as if her legs froze and when she looked at the entrance to the hospital, Ariadne wanted to run away. However, it wasn't a solution. The only and last thing was to go there. Fear, doubt, worry. Emotions which were in her body every day. But then something struck from outer space. Something gave her the strength to start walking. It was a slow and uncertain pace, but the important thing was that she was closer with each step. Suitcase on the wheels lightly bounced along the sidewalk, but at least someone was with her. At least someone was behind her back, looking after her. She was still deep in thoughts, but suddenly realized that she was inside. Her eyes spotted a nurse behind reception desk. She went in that direction, and it was lucky that nobody was there. It gave her the opportunity to be the first one.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The nurse asked with kind voice.

"Hello. I have here an appointed term, and I want to ask which floor." It was maybe a bit stupid request, but she was glad she could say something. Entire surroundings had bad effect on her feelings.

"Could you tell me your name?"

"Ariadne Bourgeois."

Woman with brown hair, braided into a long ponytail, started looking in the computer. Apparently database of patients throughout the hospital. Meanwhile Ariadne looked around. There wasn't too much people. Some of them were in bathrobes, others had normal ordinary clothes. Old sick people at the end of life and their relatives. They were talking probably about new or everyday things. Maybe something what they had experienced and the others hadn't been there. Marriage, graduation... However, she then saw several young children, but her heart couldn't handle it and so her eyes quickly turned back to the nurse.

"Oh, I see it. Ariadne Bourgeois, abortion."

Ariadne saw into her head. Who was this silly woman? Why Architect was such monster? Not wanting a child... her stomach strangely twitched, and now it would be best to go to bed, close the door and forget about the whole situation. Not to mention the world itself. But the nurse had friendly eyes.

"Second floor, Room 258. Go there and I'll call..." and she looked back at the monitor "...Dr. Brecken and he will come to you. He'll tell you the details," she smiled warmly. Maybe she didn't care. Maybe she understood her situation in some way.

"Thank you," Ariadne said, and the nurse just nodded.

She again took the suitcase and started looking for an elevator. Fortunately, the path was marked and so it wasn't unnecessary delay. Waiting for the big box, carrying people up and down, wasn't also too long. Silver door opened itself in front of her, she stepped in and pushed the button with number two. It started to glow with orange color, as a sign of received command. The elevator started to move and Ariadne was alone in deep silent. A mood, but rather more slight pain in lower abdomen bothered her. However, this time throbbing head joined to this madness. She felt that her stability wasn't the best and she had to grab a small railing in the elevator. Ariadne started to breathe deeply, trying to supply body with oxygen. Her mind started to panic. What if the child was in danger? Maybe it felt the coming end. That would actually solve everything, but her maternal instinct whispered important thing. No, the baby was fine. This tiny creature was growing, and her body was trying to give all the ingredients. Ariadne started to calm down and after a while, nausea and headache were gone. Precisely at a time when a woman's voice in the elevator announced the second floor.

Ariadne appeared in a corridor. There was nothing else to do than to go straight. It was a slow pace again, but this time she was concentrating. On the door, were blue numbers but not the one which she was looking for. Suddenly there was the end of the corridor, and now she had two options. Left or right. When she looked closely, she noticed that the sequence of numbers continued to the right. Therefore, she went this way. It was clear that her destination was close. The numbers gradually increased, and suddenly Ariadne saw it. Her walk was a little bit faster now, and then she entered the room. Her eyes couldn't believe. It was not a hospital room. No cool white color or three beds. No old chair or ugly heating. It looked like their bedroom. Slightly orange color on the walls, modern windows with light green curtains, small black television on a wall, table, two orange chairs, a small wardrobe with drawers, a fridge? and of course a hospital bed and a small table next to it. Everything looked cozy and helped her to forget the depressing surroundings of the hospital. When she looked to the right, she saw a white door. What was behind it? Another surprise. Shower, toilet and sink. Just for her. Wasn't she at the hotel on vacation?

However, her lower abdomen started to hurt again, so Ariadne sat on the bed. Its softness helped her to quickly relieve discomfort. Architect stayed for several minutes in a quiet room, but suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Hello Ariadne." It was the first time when she saw doctor Brecken after her decision. But the man in a white clothes with papers in his right hand had a smile on his face.

"Hello."

"I'm glad you arrived okay. Do you like the room?"

"Yes, very nice. Rather, I feel like I am home," he smiled slightly.

"I know you're going through hard times, and this room is for patients like you. You will be alone here, no one will disturb you or annoy you. Anyway, I don't have much time, so I'll tell you just a few details. One of the nurses will bring you clothes. Then, she will check your blood pressure, breathing and heartbeat. It's a normal medical examination at the start, you don't need to worry. And now the most important thing. Abortion will be performed tomorrow at 10.15 am. It is necessary to have empty stomach so you can't eat before this and then -"

His talk was interrupted by the sound of a pager. Doctor Brecken quickly reached into his left pocket and pulled out a small black device. Ariadne looked at him, trying to read his expression. However, she only heard his sigh.

"I'm so sorry Ariadne, but I gotta go. They need me. I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll tell you everything, okay?"

"Okay. Good luck."

"Thank you," and he turned. It was obvious that he was in hurry because his walk was quick. But he stopped at the door and looked back at her.

"Sleep well Ariadne. I want you to be strong tomorrow. You'll need it."

Solitude and silence became her companions, but they weren't kind to her. Thoughts of her child started to spin in her head again and Arthur also appeared in this chaos. Even though she had already decided, it seemed that the parent was still alive inside. Screaming, crying... reasons to escape from this prison, but she knew that these two puzzle pieces couldn't be together. Mosaic which could never be completed. The dream of the perfect family had vanished long ago, like morning mist.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Rain started in the evening and the rest of the meal was on the table. Salmon meatballs with saffron sauce, rice, pumpkins and asparagus were really good, but Ariadne wasn't in the mood for eating. A little piece of chocolate dessert helped on her nerves, although its effect didn't last long. Fear and nervousness of tomorrow were becoming more intense. Thoughts from her head spread throughout the body, infecting other cells and organs. Everything was plagued by illness named 'Loss', causing a feeling of regret. Books, tablet computer and other things were in bag untouched. Entertainment wasn't possible. The only thing which was kind of interesting, were the raindrops dancing outside on the glass. Although darkness was in the room, the light from the city was strong enough that she could see. It was as if nature wept and mourned with her. Drops were able to move in one direction, like her tears. They also left behind wet paths, but she could only wipe her face. However, even that was too strenuous. Ariadne was lying motionless on right side with bent legs. This position was advice from the nurse. According to her words, pain in the lower abdomen shouldn't be so strong. At least something positive today. A blanket was warming up her and child, but in fact, all three were in the room.

 _"My father was a heavy drinker and often his anger ended on me and my mother. Sometimes, classmates at school saw my bruises and asked me about it, as well as mom's work colleagues. We both never said anything. We were scared that father would kill us but we couldn't go away from him. Mom wouldn't be able to pay our bills and mortgage at the same time, so we rather suffered this hell every day. No one knew about it. Relatives, my teacher at school, mom's boss or police," Arthur began his story with heavy heart. It was her presence and their hands holding each other which gave him the power to reveal his brutal past._

 _"It happened when I was ten years old. One afternoon, he came home drunk again, and he wanted to beat her because a dinner wasn't prepared. Actually, even if she cooked something, he would find another reason to hurt her. Her desperate screams were heard up to my room. I still remember it vividly..."_

 _Arthur began to breathe deeply and Ariadne noticed that tears were in his eyes. It was the first time in her life when Point Man dropped the bridle to his emotions in front of her. They were sitting on the bed, but she decided to move closer to him. It was clear that he needed more support than ever before._

 _"My mother wanted me to stay locked up in my room. It was always traumatic for her, when she saw bruises on my small body. But I couldn't stand it. Her desperate cries was tearing my heart and so I decided to help her. I didn't think, but I ran down and started to kick him in the leg. To distract his attention. It worked... but that provoked him even more. He let go of my mother, but suddenly his hands appeared on my neck. He started strangling me. I felt tremendous pressure and... my eyesight started to be fuzzy. Although... I remember his face of rage and how he called me. So many swear words. Then I heard my mother who hit him with something and he let go of me. I began to breathe freely again, but right after that, she sent me for help...," he paused, and tears ran down his cheeks._

 _Only now she realized that her eyesight was fuzzy. Her tears were also dangerously close to the edge. It was heartbreaking to listen to his past. It was painful to see him like this. But Ariadne secretly knew that the worst was still ahead of her._

 _"...Unfortunately... It was the last time when I saw her alive... he... he beat her to death..."_

 _Ariadne immediately released his hand and hugged him. Arthur was more than grateful for her loving and warm embrace. It wasn't usual that she was comforting him, but now he knew what it was like. Finally, he understood the words of his grandmother (mother's side), with whom he used to live after that. She had been the only person who had wanted to take care of him when other relatives had fled. According to her, life in two was always a little easier._

 _He wished to erase this memory, but as if someone cauterized it into his head. It was after a long time when this story again saw the light of day but eventually, he had no secret in himself. Finally, his soul was lighter, and she knew it._

 _"I'm so sorry Arthur," her voice was also full of pain._

 _For Ariadne, it was unthinkable having such parents. They were the dearest and sweetest people in the world, playing an important role in her life. It was a miracle that Point Man survived it mentally. She wouldn't handle it. Suddenly he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes._

 _"That's why I don't want to be a father Ariadne. I'm worried that I'll be like him."_

 _It wasn't Arthur, it wasn't her boyfriend. Completely stranger was sitting in front of her. She didn't know such man full of sorrow and despair. It was as if his hidden and mysterious personality threw away a black curtain, becoming visible. However, it didn't make sense. Why had he said this?_

 _"You're not like him and never will be." She put hands gently and tenderly on his face. Their eyes were full of tears, nonetheless their gazes met. "You never hurt me, and you wouldn't do anything even to our child." But Arthur believed another truth._

 _"I can shoot a man Ariadne. I can break anyone's neck with my bare hands. I am a monster. There is no difference between him and me. Perhaps only one. I'm free, while he sits in prison for life. What if I wake up from a dream and... You know what planted idea can do in the subconscious." It was more than tough, but she couldn't deny it. "I don't want to even think that such beast is alive somewhere inside me, but I would never forgive myself if I hurt you. Or our son... or our daughter." Although Ariadne tried, fresh tears still were streaming down her cheeks. "I love you more than my life Ariadne... but... I'm not ready. And I'm not sure if I ever will be."_

 _At that moment, she realized that her role as a mother was forever denied. At that moment, dream and planned future changed direction. Now there were no hopes. There were no expectations. It wasn't clear, but it seemed that her heart skipped a few beats. Maybe it stopped for a few seconds. Either way, presence hit her hard and Ariadne fell to the bottom with a rough surface. It suddenly made sense why he hadn't wanted to talk about it in public. It was too devastating and not just for him._

 _"And therefore... I won't be mad if you leave me." From which place was this phrase? Ariadne realized that the whole conversation got out of hand. "You'll find someone who wants a family like you. I don't want to destroy your dreams and aspirations becoming a mother. I want you to be happy and if that means that we have to break up -"_

 _"PLEASE STOP IT!" She couldn't listen to this any longer. His words almost killed her, and her soul ripped into two halves. She had to intervene, or it would be to late for rescue. "I don't want to lose you. I don't want to break up with you. I can't erase my love for you in one day, and I don't want to erase it at all. We can still be together... I don't want anyone else, I want you. Do you think that something has changed between us?"_

 _That was Arthur's biggest fear. His past still haunted him. He couldn't get rid of it. It was in him for a long time and nobody could help with that. Even she couldn't. She was as powerless against it as he was. The feeling of pure madness._

 _"It's too painful, too vivid Ariadne. I can't fight with it."_

 _"So don't fight and let me help you. I'll be here with you and love you every day." Her words were actually a cure because he immediately felt a little better. Feeling of helplessness was slowly disappearing into the void. But searing guilt was still inside him._

 _"Ariadne I-"_

 _"Please don't go. Don't go." Her begging was desperate, but compelling. It was her love, which prevented him from leaving. But she wanted it. She wished it. Would it be wrong to fulfill her desire? "We CAN overcome it . We CAN solve it. But we must work together. Okay?" A small smile appeared on her face, showing him how much he was important for her. Indeed, it was vice versa. Not so long ago, he had said it also. Arthur smiled, realizing that it was possible._

 _"Okay."_

 _Both sniffed at the same time. Apparently it was funny, because they started to laugh. But the laughter was so much more. This was not the bottom, but deep cave in which she wasn't able to see anything. No path ahead, no future. Nonetheless, it was a sign that the crisis was over. It was a sign that they found the way together again. Moment of sadness was gone, but their relationship found a new equilibrium. Their relationship was transferred to the next level, becoming stronger. Their joint book didn't end, but following pages will have other continuation. Content, form, everything will be different. Although one thing didn't change. The creators of the chapters were still the same: Arthur and Ariadne._

Wasn't it cheeky that universe played with her like this? Wasn't it a disgrace that God wanted her to suffer like this? Ariadne sighed. The longest waiting in her life continued, but tomorrow was a very important day and sleeping was necessary. Maybe more than ever. Closing eyes was heavy with tears. At least her ears heard the beautiful melody of rain. It was like a soothing song for her and her child. How nice it would be to invent some lullaby for her. Or for him? Perhaps it would be good to also add words, baby could hear more of her voice. She would sing the song every night and one day, her daughter or son would learn it as well. Again... that happy, joyful picture of mother. It was ridiculous and strange at the same time, but thanks to this thought, she managed to fall asleep immediately.

* * *

 **Do you want to hear the truth? I cried when I wrote this chapter and handkerchief didn't remain dry. It's just for information. You weren't alone :)**


	4. Decision

Thanks to **Tell Me I'm A Screwed Up Mess** for following this story (cool nickname by the way :D) and thanks to you all. I appreciate each of you and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Decision**

The endless staring at the clock. Ariadne was lying on the hospital bed, but doctor Brecken was still somewhere else. That moment was approaching, the waiting was harder and she couldn't stop it. Sleep didn't help at all and morning seemed strange. Constantly thinking (what will happen, how it will end and how her life will look like after that) was annoying, but she realized that her mind worked this way. What if it remains in such state forever? Surgical intervention added another kind of fear into her, feeding its other friends. Finally, her eyes were able to break away from the clock, but then they turned to the ceiling. In fact, the room wasn't even interesting. It made no sense looking around. Various medical instruments, cold walls, the meaning of her visit... since today, hospital became an official hell for her. Suddenly, man came into the room.

"Good morning, Ariadne."

Her focus moved on him, but only remnants of life were in her. After several weeks of thinking, decision making, and probably mainly due to the hospital environment, her body was driven by last reserve of energy.

"Good morning, doctor."

Just her tired voice alarmed him, and when he looked into her eyes, it was clear that it was tough for her. However, she had chosen this option and, therefore, it was necessary to endure all the consequences. The good news was that the nurse had already prepared the necessary things and so he could start immediately. Therefore, he sat down on a chair next to her.

"How are you feeling?" This question was everyday routine for him, but it was the most important part for beginning. Ariadne just sighed.

"I want to cry."

For a doctor, it was even worse. He had never seen her like this, and suddenly he started to miss her kind smile. Her eyes didn't have healthy and curious spark, but it was a sad brown pair without joy and happiness. Her body seemed withered like a flower without water exposed to the midday sun. Anyway, it was necessary to fulfill her wish, and so he turned on an ultrasound device for her last check.

"If you want, nurse can be here with you. She'll help you to calm down during the intervention."

Ariadne didn't believe strangers, especially in such important moments. Maybe she was trying to be strong. Maybe the only person, who would be able to calm her down, now most likely was in a dream.

"No, it's fine. Can we start?"

It was strange to express this request, but she wanted the end already. Being back in the hospital room and to cry into loss of consciousness. Perhaps to think about herself and how to get back to normal life. The doctor understood it and just nodded.

"Of course. Just let me tell you the details as I promised yesterday. Abortion is performed under general anesthesia and the procedure takes about 10 - 15 minutes -"

It was really important to hear this? After all, it didn't matter how it will go. The result was always the same and only one. Her baby will die. And if the doctor was doing it for her peace of mind, it was too late. Her entire body had suffered for a long time, and it will never heal. Ariadne realized that she will never be the same as before. Feelings of joy, happiness and a smile? What were these things? She didn't even know them. Lately, she felt only anxiety, fear and regret. It was obvious that these feelings trapped her. She was in a small black evil box. There was no escape route, all edges were sealed. No one came to the rescue and Ariadne began to slowly suffocate in her own misfortune.

"- And time of hospitalization is 1 - 2 days," the doctor ended his explanation.

She still stared at him, however her thoughts were different and stronger. His whole talk was unnecessary, but he didn't know it. She preferred to remain silent and only nodded. It didn't matter why, but as a sign of understanding, it was enough.

"Okay. But before, I want to see something. Can you please show me the belly?"

Ariadne knew that he wanted her to cheer up and honestly, he succeed a little bit. However, she looked down and complied his request. It seemed that it was the last look. Maybe he needed to see exactly where the baby was for avoiding future complications. Wasn't it one of the things which she had missed? Ariadne looked up at the ceiling, trying to calm down. After a while, she felt something strange on her skin and then a small device was there also. It took only a few seconds and the doctor saw the miracle again. Position of two babies was fine. It was also clear that children were growing up properly. However, the realization, that two lives had to end soon, brought a sad smile on his face. Why fate couldn't be fairer to them? Why they didn't get a chance? But he didn't realize that this time even she was able to look at it. The screen was turned on them. Stupid peripheral vision. Apparently her eyes couldn't resist the curiosity (or God intervened?) and she looked at the monitor.

Surprise... astonishment... recovery. Ariadne awoke to life. Her list full of reasons someone ripped into a million pieces. Her decision imprinted in her body within seconds disappeared. Someone erased it that no drop of ink was left after. She stared at the monitor, not being able to believe the reality. Her muscles froze, as well as time. She saw the two small black ovals and inside were...

"Twins?"

Her voice shook with tears in her eyes, meaning happiness. The doctor heard it and looked at her, realizing that she knew the truth. This time, it was a happy smile which he had on his face, but there was no other choice than to answer the question.

"Yes. Fraternal twins."

It was a small detail, which he had to say. She couldn't take her eyes off it. Ariadne was in some kind of trance, because the only thing which existed for her now, were them. Her children. Not one, but two little bodies were inside. This was way better than her wish. This was way better than she had hoped for. The doctor didn't know that it was mother's instinct engulfing her completely. The part, surviving inside her heart unknown how, was given a new impulse. So powerful that it could tear down the hospital itself. However, the doctor was trying to pull her out from this state.

"Ariadne?... Ariadne?..."

Pointless. The world still didn't exist for her. But then the doctor saw something incredible. The thing which happened once in a lifetime. Energy started to return into her, her beauty bloomed again, her face lit up with a smile which was as wide and bright as a full moon at night. Ariadne came back from the abyss of dead, soaring into the sky. And higher... and higher... and higher. There wasn't any border which could stop her happiness. Though after a while, a tear ran down her left cheek. However, how he realized this wasn't a tear of sadness. For the first time, she felt differently. Going after the right path to the perfect future. And how she now knew, another two souls will be by her side.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

However, and Ariadne's assumption was correct, loss came into her life. She couldn't go back home to Arthur, and what was worse, he even didn't get the reason why she suddenly and quickly disappeared from his life. Perhaps it would be meaningless. It would be their end anyway. His opinion on children and parenting was clear. Sooner or later... it was better this way. Although she knew it wouldn't be so easy. Point Man had never given up without explanation, and as it was known, he always had done everything for it. But the fatherhood would be a tough one for him to accept. Was that really an option?

Her head shook, her thoughts disappeared and she again faced the familiar house. Traveling and pregnancy were a little uncomfortable, but how excited doctor Brecken had said, it was still possible. Ariadne hadn't hesitated and had taken this opportunity. Los Angeles had changed a lot and it was exciting to see what new things were in town. It was kind of nostalgia to be back, but she wasn't small girl now. She had left the hospital as soon as possible, but the plan was completely different. The secret (and that word was almost at the end of existence) or her return to normal life. Everything was... Ariadne couldn't help and a small sarcastic laugh came out from her mouth. How stupid it was. Apparently, something else had decided about her way. Whether it was an infinite universe or the bearded man with the name God.

However, next moments also won't be too easy. Meeting with parents after a long time will be a bit strange, but to explain her situation will be even worse. A lot of questions, comments, remarks... but Ariadne had nowhere else to go. This was the last place where she could find help. The doctor had said that her pregnancy will be difficult due to the twins and therefore she couldn't be alone. Every day, something could happen. Nonetheless, the longer she was thinking, the worse it got, so she took a deep breath and rang the bell. It was heard the familiar, loud noise, and now it was time for another waiting. Luckily, it didn't take long and the door was opened.

"HI SWEETHEART."

Samantha said with enthusiasm and full of joy. She immediately hugged her daughter and Ariadne opened her arms also. It was welcoming about which Architect had dreamed. Suddenly it was possible to feel the motherly love between them. It wasn't surprising that Ariadne noticed it until now, when her body was full of hormones.

"Hi, Mom," she said quietly into her ear only. But after a while, Samantha pulled away from her and looked at her with the biggest smile ever.

"What are you doing here?" Nonetheless, she answered with question.

"Can I stay here with you and Dad?" Smile disappeared from her lips. It was obviously something very serious. Although Ariadne was independent, in difficult times, her parents were the shelter where she found protection.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Ariadne smiled slightly, realizing that the truth had to come out. But first, she needed to be sure.

"Please say yes."

Samantha realized that this wasn't an ordinary thing. And then she saw the sadness and despair which were written on her face. They were hidden under the mask of joy. Maybe her daughter suffered. But what was it? Or who bothered her mind? Actually, it didn't matter. Proper mother had never abandoned her child in trouble and she didn't want to be the first of its kind. What would say William? Her father loved her just as much, if not more. Ariadne had always been Daddy's little girl, and according to her, he will be very happy that his only daughter returned back home. Now he was still at work, but this surprise will definitely improve his mood. There was really no reason for rejection and so a warm and kind smile appeared on her face.

"Of course, you can."

This time it was Architect who hugged her first, grateful that at least for a moment, she escaped the fear of the future. It was like in her childhood, when she had been afraid of neighbor's barking dog and Samantha's arms had given her visible shield. However, now her presence didn't save the whole situation, but Ariadne felt that her life flowed more easily. The path was no longer in fog and in gloom, but helping hand took hers and they were walking together to a light which had appeared in front of them, showing direction.

* * *

 **Happy and important chapter, but I'm sorry that it's so short. Even I didn't expect it, but sometimes there isn't so big imagination for writing. The only advantage is that the translation and check were very quick :)**


	5. Revelation

**ameluz** **:** _ **1)**_ No spoilers :) you will definitely find out the answer on your question with gender of the twins later in the story :) I know I am bad, but trust me. This is nothing compared to the big finale which is waiting for you ;) _**2)**_ I understand that you are impatient (so many questions) and I like it :) but this is why you have to read more chapters. For answers :) This is one of my favorite things about writing. Two reviews in one day. This is huge pleasure for me and THANK YOU SO MUCH for your support :)

And (you should already be prepared for this) I want to thank you all :) I can't forget about the others. Thank you so much as well. Enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

 **Revelation**

Two weeks passed surprisingly fast. Maybe it was due to the mission. Maybe it was the excitement of her arrival home. Unfortunately Point Man hadn't been unable to call her. Problems were a common thing in dreamshare, but luckily the plan had ended with success. The other good news was that Arthur had now free time. Everyone had agreed on a short break. Everyone had a reason. Cobb wanted to be more with children, Eames needed a break from Arthur, longing for some fun. Yusuf was the only one who wanted to continue, but since no one was in the same team, he at least began to invent new compounds. Chemist still had to play, commentary from Cobb.

However, it was already late in the afternoon and he was home alone. Ariadne as if forgot about the deadline. But worse was that she wasn't like that. She always had kept her word, and therefore Point Man could count on her. The trust acting not only in their common life. Maybe something caused the delay. Maybe the two women stopped somewhere. Coffee and a piece of dessert, a clothing store... or he already started to panic? It wasn't possible denying the fear which found a small, secret way into his head. What about his cell phone? Didn't she call him? Even only one-word message would be a reassurance which he was looking for. But when his eyes looked at the display, Arthur had to sigh. Nothing, only the clock and her picture full of beauty and smile. The most adorable moment on their vacation in Italy, at the beach with the sunset. Waiting just ended, at least in his mind because he didn't want to prolong the suffering. He remembered her number, and a few moments later, it could be heard ringing tone. But on the other side, it wasn't a will for answering the call.

"Come on, Ariadne, pick it up."

Impatience, helplessness... Arthur began to fear. What if she had been kidnapped? Who wanted to use her against him? It was actually the worst option of all. Someone held her captive, hurting her. How?

"Please Ariadne, pick it up."

Ringing took some time, but when he heard her voice, it was pure feeling of relief. Only for a second. Voice mail. Point Man swore, which wasn't his habit, and he immediately tried it again. A second time... a third time... a tenth time... His anxiety increased with every unsuccessful attempt and Arthur felt that breathing was difficult. Even his heart was beating faster and stronger. Panic began to absorb him, but his brain was still able to invent logical reasons of her behavior. Was she really so inept that she lost the cell phone? Or the haste caused that somewhere this device was lying forgotten? Another option was to call Audrey. She was still with her, right? And she could tell him that his dear half soul was fine. These words were the only thing which he wanted to hear right now. Uncertainty was his least favorite feeling, especially relating to the future. No one had a crystal ball and Arthur wasn't a soothsayer. Things, which could happen, weren't in his hands and Point Man didn't like it. The realization that he was a puppet in someone's hands, basically controlling the whole world and much more, was uncomfortable. Like the situation, that Ariadne could be in danger.

Arthur untangled his thoughts, and it was time for Plan B. The number of her best friend wasn't used too much, but she had given it to him for emergencies as it was now. However, another long and desperate ringing didn't make him happy. When it seemed that he almost lost his mind, suddenly woman's voice interrupted the annoying tone.

"Hello, Arthur. I must say that this is quite an unexpected phone call from you, but I suppose you want to know something important."

Her tired voice (and a bit of humor) was nice to hear. At least a partial win. Nonetheless it was weird. Why she sounded like that? Was it possible that Point Man woke her up? It didn't make sense. But then, even weirder thing happened.

"Who is it?"

There was another sleepy voice which didn't belong to woman. Actually, the only one who could be in bed with her, was Ramsey. Suddenly, things completely intermingled in his head. Arthur had believed that he could be freed from the prison of torture, but this was worse. He wasn't experiencing only fear, but above all, confusion dominated him.

"Arthur is calling. So far, he hasn't answered a greeting, but obviously he needs something." It was clear that she didn't cover the microphone with her hand, because he heard this remark.

"Tell him good night, and come back to me."

His tone wasn't needed to translate. He knew very well what that meant. Imagination in this case wasn't necessary and so Arthur rather spoke, desiring to know the details about Architect. Actually, this whole situation was new for him.

"Audrey?" Still no greeting. But Arthur didn't want to beat around the bush. His whole life depended on it. Thank God that next reply didn't last so long.

"Yes, I am here, Arthur." It seemed that she woke up a little bit. Her tone was more sober. However, Point Man could no longer hold the question in himself.

"Can I please talk to Ariadne?" Silence was on the other side which increased his uncertainty again.

"Why do you think Ariadne is with me?"

"Because she told me that you will be together on a mountain hut. Two weeks. She supposed to return home today, but still nothing. She didn't respond to my calls, so I'm worried that something happened to her. Please tell me that she is with you. Please tell me she's okay."

It was rather a begging than a request. Point Man got into a state of utter helplessness and despair again. Although he knew that her boyfriend was probably the only person in the room, it had been necessary to ask. Thoughts about her disappearance had unpleasant effect on him. It was essentially within a few seconds. She knew, as a woman sensed it, what was happening in him, and therefore it wasn't easy for her heart. It had always been sad to disappoint somebody.

"I'm sorry, Arthur but... Ariadne isn't with me and I have no idea where she is."

It wasn't important that she and Ramsey were on Bora Bora. Not that her dream vacation wasn't worth mentioning, but she knew that Arthur didn't care. He was only interested in her. As a man crawling through the desert looking for a well with water. However, these words were devastating for him. His original theory about the kidnapping was alive again, stronger than before. The nervousness came back, engulfing his body completely.

"Oh God." Thinking about her loss was a horrible feeling. Maybe she was already lying somewhere with a bullet in her head. Maybe she already was only as a ghost.

"Arthur, you have to calm down. I'm sure that there is a reasonable explanation." But now she had her doubts. It was nerve-wracking to learn that her best friend was missing. And the stupid enemy (equal to the distance between them) didn't allow her to help.

"Didn't she tell you anything? Perhaps something troubled her or... "

In his eyes, tears started to appear and Audrey saw them over the phone. However, it was necessary to think about this. How was she actually? All the time on holiday, Audrey hadn't cared about anything. Except her boyfriend. Although, even if it was something serious, she would be always there for Ariadne. Friend's problems were among the most urgent matters requiring immediate solutions and in addition, both women had told themselves everything. But Ariadne hadn't called. She hadn't sent any message. Whether it was a thing or event, it was so serious that she wanted to fight with it all alone. Unprecedented, but thinking didn't offer an answer.

"She didn't mention anything." Another harsh and painful punch into his heart. But Point Man didn't want to give up. It was necessary to go on the offensive. As fast as it was possible.

"It doesn't matter. I'll try to find her. And... say hello to Ramsey. Tell him I'm sorry for your awakening." A smile appeared on her lips, and he heard a small laugh.

"Don't be silly. You're worried about her, and you just wanted to ask. On the contrary, I'm glad you called me. At least I know what's going on in my absence. When you find her, tell her to call me. I need to talk to her about it. And I will deliver your message."

Arthur hoped that he will be able to do the same. If there was an opportunity to meet with her again. That was an important beginning. However, the time ran on and a new challenge was waiting for him.

"Okay. Good night."

"Bye."

The conversation brought some information, but also questions. Substantial and important. However, it was difficult to read between the lines. Was his concern really right one? Too little evidence... yet. Or she had lied to him? To invent a fake story? Maybe her hidden part, sitting quietly in a corner, had attacked on her identity. Suddenly, Arthur felt the torment. Even though it was something much worse. Horror engulfed him like quicksand from which was no escape. Could it be their love one big dissimulation? Was it possible that she had tricked him?

 _It was hard to pull away,_ _but Ariadne had to reluctantly go. Kissing ended, but soon their foreheads touched. She wanted to stay in his arms for another moment. The idea, that this could be their last time together, forced her to stay. But it was only delaying the inevitable. Sooner or later, her steps will be directed to the door. However, she chose the second word which was stretched again._

 _"I love you," he said._

 _Affectionate and honest answer back to the same sentence. Although it left behind a deep trail in her heart, another tears ran down her cheeks. This time he rather held her tighter around the waist. Ariadne suddenly felt something strange in her lower abdomen. Almost as if the child cuddled to him as well. Almost as if it wanted to feel his presence._

 _"Please be careful."_

 _Fear dominated her voice completely. It was a torture worse than physical abuse. Anyone could hitting him, like punching bag. Anyone could use an electrical current on his body. Drowning head in icy water? Why not? Anything was better than to see her like this. Little appeasement was that two weeks of rest, relaxation and fun were waiting for her. Although it wasn't certain that those few days will be pleasant. Especially, when he will occupy her mind._

 _"Of course I will."_

 _He couldn't give her better reassurance at this moment, but anyway it worked. A small smile appeared on her lips. How ironic it was hear such phrase. This was his typical sentence before each mission, but not always, Arthur was able to fulfill it. Several times, the opposite had happened, and she almost had lost her mind. Maybe he wasn't aware of this fact. Maybe he was serious again. However, this time she had a feeling that everything will be indeed fine. That he will return home happy with a smile on his face, indicating a successful mission. Ariadne hoped that she will return home in this state also. Although keeping the secret and her psyche in normal mode will be hellishly difficult._

 _She didn't want to say 'bye' and so she kissed him instead. Gently and lovingly. It seemed that he understood it and didn't say anything after that. These ordinary three letters couldn't be reasonably considered as the last word. It would mean that something could fail. Kiss was better alternative and, moreover, it wasn't just a signal to leave. It was also a agreement that they will see each other again. It was also encouragement that he had to survive, and she had to be strong. Or was it vice versa? Her body moved away from him and she slowly was walking toward the door, still looking at him. It was the suitcase which stopped her footsteps. Both were silent. Her hand grasped the handle and pulled it up. It was ready for leaving. Nonetheless, Ariadne wasn't in similar state. She opened the door, but her eyes couldn't break away from him._

 _When their last seconds were closer, Ariadne smiled. Tears glistened in her eyes, her cheeks were wet, but none of it had such power. It was her face full of love which will be his memory. This image will accompany him everywhere, under any circumstances. Whatever it would be the worst hell on Earth or he would be at the end of his life, her face will be the first and last thing which his eyes will see. After a while, Arthur smiled too, wanting to give her the same thing. And indeed it happened. His face was carved into her memory also. It was like seeing a supernatural miracle, existing only for her. However, it had much bigger meaning. The most favorite and beloved image which will never go away. After a moment, eye contact broke and Point Man saw how the entry door closed. Ariadne was gone._

Arthur realized that his mind was thinking too much. It looked as if his thoughts wanted to dominate and annoy his life. Fortunately this didn't happen, and he knew that her love was real and unique. But the present situation was different. She wasn't home and he had to find her. That and other reasons forced him to act. Just a few steps separated him from the desk with laptop and this distance was quickly surmounted. Point Man wanted to try the first and easiest option. He got into the searching mode, and because of his abilities and the program, he found her soon. It seemed that she wasn't hiding. It was seen several transactions on her credit card in France, but also in America. Maybe Ariadne hadn't thought about covering her trails. Maybe she hadn't wanted to. But was it her intention?

Suddenly, nothing made sense, and he was lost. The only thing, which could save him, was to go after her. But where exactly was she? Help was provided by the last transaction made two days ago in a grocery store. It was a really big purchase full of healthy food, fruits and vegetables. Another strange thing. So much food would be enough for them both. At least for several days. But more important was the city in which the store was. Los Angeles. The name was familiar. It was her hometown, so logically, there also had to be her parents. At least, he hoped, because it was the only clue giving him hope. Another searching began, which led to next positive result. And what was more surprising, their house wasn't far from this store. Jackpot. Now he knew where she was. Arthur was almost certain. He wrote the address into his mobile phone and turned off the laptop. There was no reason to wait and so after ten minutes, he locked the house. Without luggage, he got in his car and started the engine. It was time to find out why she was somewhere else. It was time to get an explanation.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Another evening, another discussion in her room. It lasted like this for several days and it seemed that it didn't want to end. Mother had given her a lot of useful advice, but this time it wasn't easy to accept (and implement) her ideas. Actually, she mostly talked and Ariadne listened, wishing that she could again be alone with children. It was the only thing which was able to calm her down. It wasn't only fun, but also it was important and beneficial to all. Both babies could get used to her voice (pity, that Arthur didn't have the same opportunity) and also, she was aware with each day that she will become a mother soon. Creating relationship with them had a healing effect on her soul which had suffered.

"You should talk to Arthur," Samantha said worriedly. And here it was again. The recurring topic. "It is not fair to leave him like this in the dark, in fear and in uncertainty."

In a room, the lamp shone but even so, eye contact between them wasn't possible. Mainly, it was Ariadne's choice. She was looking down on her belly, where her hands were lying also. It was as if she was protecting them. Before what? Hard to say. Maybe she behaved in such manner. Maybe she thought that they were already in the world and in her arms. A nice image in which would be better to continue later. Eventually, Ariadne answered with the same sentences like every day. Why she wasn't able to understand?

"I don't want Mom. He wouldn't be happy. He won't change. Trust me... it's better like this."

According to her, there was no other choice. Too much fear was the reason for such act. What would this news do with him? What would it mean for their future? It was better when these questions remained unanswered. Her mom and dad didn't know his past. Ariadne had no right to talk about it. First of all, it was too painful and second of all, he probably wouldn't want that. They only knew that she had left him because of the pregnancy, but why? It was a mystery which both wanted to solve. However, their daughter was still silent, not wanting to speak. This was one of many attempts to find it out, but Samantha also wanted to help her, at least in some way. Her father William had a theory that Arthur didn't want kids, which was unconfirmed truth. The worse thing was that her father was convinced, trusting his instinct and began to hate Point Man. Sometimes his vocabulary was already too cruel for her ears. At least Mom believed in him. Probably, it was similar hope which Architect had. But her biggest wish was to see them together. She just wanted the same thing like every mother. Happiness for her daughter.

"As you wish Ariadne. I just want you to know that then it could be worse."

Immediately after this, their eyes met. Both women felt something special, as if communication between them was still ongoing. It was a warning, which maybe wasn't far from the truth. But Ariadne realized that it was too late. Every decision had its consequences. And if the future was completely destroyed already, two things were certain. First, she wanted to have children. Possible break up would only give her more freedom. And secondly, her heart belonged forever to Arthur. No other man or a surrogate father. Only Point Man existed. Suddenly, the adored image appeared in front of her eyes. His smiling face before she had closed the door. It was so real. Ariadne even believed for a moment that he was in her room also.

"If you need anything, you know where to find us." Her voice stopped the thoughts and Ariadne nodded.

"Good night, Mom."

Samantha smiled warmly and stroked her hair. It was like when she was five years old and she was going to sleep after a wonderful fairy tale. She adored stories about prince and princess. Their 'they lived happily ever after' Ariadne needed right now.

"Good night, sweetheart."

Her mother got up from the bed and walked to the door. After a while she was again alone with children. This time she stroked the belly but without speaking. Had she really made a mistake? Was it right to keep such secret? Arthur could already be on the way to her. Two weeks passed and Point Man had been able to find out everything. Even though Ariadne still couldn't understand, why he hadn't checked Fischer's past properly. Militarized subconscious almost had killed Saito. Maybe he had been too focused on her training. Maybe she had been an unintentional distraction. She smiled sadly, thinking about her dearest man. That was probably the reason why she wasn't hiding. It was much easier for him and Ariadne hoped, that his arrival will confirm his love. The only problem was the twins. Will they be enough for him to stay? Maybe it will take only a few days and he will be here. Angry, confused and... her mother was right. It was the stupidest idea ever. But she had done it for him. She had done it for them. Ariadne sighed, knowing that it will happen soon. Their conversation won't be easy, but even if the life had some intention with her, it was certainly correct.

* * *

 **I know it's maybe a little quick and hasty skipping (the time line), but I like when something is happening in every chapter. I'm not saying that more detailed stories are bad, but this is mainly the little fan in me who wants to know how things will develop further :)**


	6. Two Choices

**ameluz** **:** I am glad you love this story :) Sorry for the little delay, but I am doing my best. I am trying to write good content and also focus on details. I don't want to rush anything and sometimes it takes time. You're welcome and here is next chapter. Be ready... :)

I don't want to stop you from reading so I will be quick. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU all so much. It means a lot to me :) Anyway, ENJOY :)

* * *

 **Two Choices**

It was for the first time when Arthur saw her home. Her father probably had designed family house with two floors. Ariadne once had said that architecture had been in her family for a long time. This time the skill was transferred from father to daughter, and when he looked more closely, really saw some of her signs. But her style was the best. After a while, he decided to go closer and finally stopped at the door. He only had to ring the bell. Suddenly, as if his muscles lost all energy. It was impossible to move with them. Arthur was uncertain and he began to worry about the truth. Was it possible that he had been replaced by someone else? By someone better? But why would she live with her parents? These same thoughts had plagued him all the way here, but now they were even more intense. However, more than two weeks had been terrible without her, and he wanted to see her. He had to see her. Fear could disappear in a few seconds. The only thing, which was needed, was a look into her brown eyes. So Point Man pressed a small white button next to the door. The sound was very loud, able to wake up even a corpse.

"I'm coming," could be heard from inside, and he knew who it was.

It was clear that the torture was coming to an end. A few more seconds and she will stand in front of him. His heart was suddenly beating faster, like on their first date. Nervousness was perhaps even bigger but suddenly the door swung open. Her smile disappeared from her lips. Apparently she expected a postman or a neighbor, but not him. It was shock and surprise which he saw on her face. But that was not all. Point Man noticed other details. Her chest looked different. As if her breasts swelled. And why she was wearing blue loose blouse? To her small body, it didn't fit at all. He wasn't able to put one and one together.

"Arthur..." came out from her mouth in disbelief. Almost as if she saw a ghost or something supernatural. They both were looking at each other, and after a while he realized that he could also speak.

"Hi."

Even though it wasn't too much. Ariadne knew that now, there was no possibility of escape. Point Man was standing in front of her, and it was obvious why. He came for an explanation. Why she had ran away. Words which she owed him. The moment of truth actually happened, exactly as her mother had said. But she couldn't do it. It was like a forbidden spell which would cause bleeding. Maybe something worse. However, he lost patience. Her silence was mercilessly long and he didn't want to go anywhere without her answer.

"You don't want to talk to me?"

Pain, anger, all mixed together. Only spark and Arthur would explode directly in front of her. Nonetheless, she couldn't risk it. It was dead end. Above all, she had to be careful about next sentences. One wrong letter and it could have a bad consequence. But why she started to worry and panic? Was it possible that he would be able to hit her? Did wild and cruel animal really live inside him? Unfortunately, fate had other plan with them.

"Ariadne, who is it?"

Father appeared behind her with curiosity. He wondered why he hadn't heard voices. It was also weird that she didn't return to the living room, where all three rested after a long walk, watching television. When his eyes saw Arthur standing in front of her, the situation quickly worsened.

"YOU?!" Ariadne looked behind, realizing the problem. Point Man noticed William also but in his mind, it was only an incomprehension.

"Excuse me?"

Her father didn't hesitate and took a few steps forward, wanting to attack him with his fists. The fury which she had never seen before. However Ariadne immediately stood in front of Arthur, desiring to protect him with her own body. Actually, someone helped her with it.

"No. Please Dad!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER YOU BASTARD?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir!"

"I BET YOU DO. ARE YOU SCARED?! ARE YOU WIMP?!"

"Dad!"

"STAND ASIDE ARIADNE. I WILL TAKE CARE OF HIM!"

"HE DOESN'T KNOW!" William stopped and looked at her, but the sentence made no sense to Arthur. "He doesn't know... leave him alone... Please."

Tears were in her eyes and although she didn't know about it, it was a powerful weapon against him. It attacked his heart, which then suffered too. However, the last resident of the house appeared because of the shouting. Samantha came with a look of horror.

"What's going on here?" When she saw Ariadne protecting Arthur and her husband was standing in front of them, it was immediately clear. But her presence probably didn't exist.

"It's not fair... and if you want to hurt him, you have to hurt me first."

Samantha and William were horrified, but Arthur was ready to intervene. He could only move, and her father wouldn't see morning of the next day. It would be quick, he wouldn't feel anything. Point Man was terrified over his thoughts. What was it for god sake? Was it possible that the nature of his father awoke in him? Apparently monster was fighting inside a cage, desiring to get out and kill. But why? For what would he go to prison? Nonetheless, Arthur didn't have to look far for the answer. It was her self-sacrifice which tamed the beast, and he was calm again. She still loved him. But was it really so? However Point Man didn't know that she had the upper hand. She had the advantage which stopped her father in attack.

"I'll tell him everything... but I do not want you to protect me. I trust him."

Another wave of anger swept through his body. Such sentences sadly convinced him that his little girl was already an adult woman. Ariadne didn't need his presence and most importantly, this was Arthur. Boyfriend who would never hurt her. Even though he perhaps had something of his father in himself, he wasn't similar man. It was so huge certainty that she would die for him. However, Point Man began to think. So there was some reason why she had ran away. Now he had to find out why, but first they had to have privacy. Samantha, probably reading his thoughts, approached to her husband and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and the tension was immediately gone.

"Come on William. Let's go inside. They need to talk."

Her father thought for a moment and then turned, walking into the house. He could accept the fact that Ariadne didn't need him, but he will never believe Arthur. So it was and won't change. Her mother looked at them both and nodded, understanding that it was maybe for the last time when she saw them together. Samantha disappeared in the door also and left it open. When they were finally alone, she turned on him. Arthur saw that her heart had something heavy inside. It was seen even on her face.

"What's happening?"

It was only a whisper, but he knew that it wasn't good. It was necessary to be cautious. After all, it was the thing due to which she had left their home. It was serious and she had heard his past. It was time to return the favor. But his breaking point was already too close.

"Can we go inside?" Same as in his case. Ariadne didn't want to talk in public, and so Point Man nodded several times.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Her room was large, with coffee color on the walls. Right at the door stood a mirror as large as he was. Two small white cabinets were at the window with white curtains. King size bed was low. Next to it was a nightstand with a red lamp and an abstract painting was above it. The atmosphere of the whole room was pleasant, but when Ariadne closed the door, he turned on her, waiting for her voice. However, she kept silent. Was it really so hard to say why? What worse could happen? He would leave and they would never see each other again. Although it was the reason of which she was afraid. Therefore, Ariadne was looking down at the ground with folded arms to her chest. It was as if she protected herself from something. Maybe his look which literally seared her through and through.

"Who is it?" Arthur didn't want to suffer again for a long time, so he asked on the most important question. "Did you find someone else? Better than me?"

He suspected that she had betrayed his trust. That would be the worst fate of all. Knowing that he wasn't on the first place. That he wasn't the most important person in her life. That he had been replaced. If it was true, he would prefer to end his life. Point Man realized that she was the only reason why he was here. Dreamshare had lost this meaning and now she was his priority, his everything, his soul. However, this was too much for her. Horror engulfed her and she lifted her head. His eyes were serious, but ready to shed tears.

"No. There is no such man Arthur. I swear. I love only you." He just swallowed hard, not wanting to believe her assertion.

"Really? So why have you left me? No explanation, no reason. Do you know how worried I was about you when you didn't answer my phone calls? I even called Audrey and I found out that she is with Ramsey, probably somewhere on the other side of the world."

His voice was full of pain, indicating how much she tortured him. Arthur probably referred to the considerable time difference. However, he really had done his job well. Now he knew the truth about her best friend, but the beginning was still missing. The thing which was the cause.

"Tell me why Ariadne. Why did you lie to me? Why do you live here with your parents and not with me? Why have you run away?"

Finally, one tear ran down his left cheek and that was the last straw for her. She sighed and went to him. But she passed him, because her direction was to the nightstand. Arthur watched her and turned to her. Curiosity paralyzed him, so he remained silent. However, Point Man noticed that she picked up something. It was small... A picture? A photo? Ariadne held it for a while, but then went to him and handed it to him. Arthur looked at it, realizing what it was. His right hand gently took it. He wanted to make sure if his eyes saw correctly. At that moment, the word 'secret' lost its meaning and ceased to exist completely.

"This is the newest photograph from my last medical examination," Ariadne started with details. "They are two months old."

Arthur looked at her with disbelief. It was regret, shame but most especially fear of his reaction which caused the tears in her eyes. Now she could only pray. For what? His quick and sudden escape would be her certain death. But that didn't happen. His body wasn't able to work properly and it threatened that it will lose all the vital functions. Breathing was difficult, heart was beating slower with an unknown feeling and the brain was dying. It was like million bullets which hit him at the same time, and he was losing blood. Permanently. Arthur again focused on the photo of twins. Was it possible that he was looking at his children?

"You're -"

"Yes... pregnant." He almost passed out due to this word, but she decided to continue. "I know your opinion on children and so I decided not to tell you anything. Even two weeks ago, I was in a hospital for abortion."

Point Man looked at her in shock and her personality felt even worse. Ariadne had expected that this conversation will be complicated and challenging, but this surpassed even her biggest fears. Why she had a feeling that they moved away from each other? Why the gap between their lives grew larger? It was unbearable but she couldn't escape the present.

"You wanted to..." He didn't dare to say next words.

"I chose you, Arthur. You were my first choice... and because I didn't want to lose you... I had to do it. But when I saw them... it was something so amazing and beautiful. I realized that my dream of becoming a mother was close and I couldn't throw it away. My decision was changed and they were given priority over you. But... you don't want to be a father... I couldn't go back to you, so I live here. I am still in contact with doctor Brecken and he recommended another doctor here. My health has to be monitored because... my pregnancy is considered as risky."

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks like endless waterfalls of sadness. Nevertheless, Arthur was standing still, unable to move or do anything. His head was trying to handle this important message. But his past was again revived. His father... strict and harsh punishments for nothing... bruises on his body. And above all, the word 'heredity' terrified him. It was like a nightmare from which he couldn't wake up.

"I'm so sorry I lied to you. I panicked and... I thought that it will be best like this."

Point Man was silent, not believing this reality. Finally, he knew the thing which was at the beginning. It wasn't another man or dangerous dreamshare. This was the last reason which he waited. Actually, it wasn't on his list 'Me and my flaws'. It was sudden and unpleasant flash of lighting from the sky. Like the death of his mother. However, Ariadne had decided already, and now it was his turn. His next choice was significant for everyone.

"Will you stay with us? Or do you want to break up with me?"

Arthur couldn't believe his ears. Did she really say out loud these questions? Two choices meant different paths, pointing in the opposite directions. The first one was with them, and the second one was just himself. It was scary that he didn't know which one. Under any circumstances, he would reply: 'Yes, of course I want to be with you forever.' But being a father was pure panic and horror. She saw it on his face. It was clear that indecision engulfed him completely.

"I don't want to push you into anything Arthur. If you don't want to be with us... I'll let you go."

New and new tears streamed down her cheeks. Ariadne felt awful, but when his past was more important than their present, she could do nothing than accept it. Rather to say goodbye with small wounds now than later in big fights and violence. However, his leaving would be difficult for her always. Point Man was looking at her, unsure. Actually, his whole body wasn't feeling well. As if it was a disease paralyzing him to the bone. Or was it her wet, sad and painful face? But time passed and he had to decide.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

"He's been there long enough," said William nervously with arms folded on the chest.

He and Samantha were sitting on the couch, waiting for the result of their conversation. Minutes were useless to count, the main thing was Arthur's decision. Especially for him, it was stressful. 'What if that idiot is able to hurt her?; What if something happen to her and she miscarry?'. Even for his own good would be better if he stayed with her, otherwise something unpleasant waited for him. Her father had to have the strength to control himself and stay down in the living room. It would be best if he could be in her room also. Probably hidden in the closet, but his daughter had said that it wasn't necessary to protect her. It was easy to believe her, but impossible to believe him. Fortunately, presence of his wife was at least mild appeasement.

Suddenly they heard fast approaching footsteps. Someone was going downstairs and due to the pace was clear that it wasn't Ariadne. After all, she wouldn't risk her and their health. The sounds were still louder, and when they both looked back, they saw only closed door. William stood up first, knowing who it was. Then Samantha stood up also and together ran after the person. However, they saw a blue Volkswagen outside and how its rear wheels issued annoying high-pitched sound and smoke. Her parents noticed the man sitting behind the wheel. Within couple seconds, the car disappeared from their sight.

"You son of a bitch." He said threateningly, but it was useless. She was the only one who heard him. However, a feel of dread and fear engulfed her body.

"Ariadne!"

Samantha didn't wait and started to run. It was necessary to know what had happened upstairs. William was right behind her, perhaps with even more panic than she had in herself. Before long they appeared in her room. The look was heartbreaking and sad. Ariadne was sitting on the bed with tears on her cheeks, looking at the photo of the twins in her right hand. Then she sniffed. Seeing her like this was the greatest evil. Knowing that any help was meaningless for her suffering. It was one of those situations when parents failed. She had to deal with it alone. But actually... with what was necessary to learn to live? Was it right to ask her? After all, they could hurt her even more.

"He needs time to think," she said in a pained voice.

Apparently their daughter was able to read minds. Maybe it was the connection which existed between the family. Samantha decided to go to her, trying to soften a little bit her sadness. She sat down beside Ariadne and took her right shoulder, drawing her closer. William after a moment joined to the two women on the bed, so now the daughter was among the parents. Probably the most important moment of support and love. However, mother asked her a question which secretly troubled her.

"And do you believe that he will return?"

Ariadne looked at her with tearful eyes. She didn't want to answer. It wasn't good to think about it. However, it was time to be realistic. After all, Architect had to always take into consideration everything. The size of the maze, paradoxes or emergency ways due to dangerous projections. Building a dream was based on information and imagination, but reality didn't work like that. Especially fantasy had limited potential because even if she wished anything, life had its own head, its own thoughts. And whenever Ariadne was fighting with things in front of her eyes, it was only worse. The facts were clear and unchangeable and therefore it was necessary to accept both options. Maybe Arthur didn't want it. Maybe that was why he wanted to think about it. However, the third alternative had limited life. It wasn't possible to prevent the day of the final decision. Of course, Ariadne believed in a yes. His return, saying, 'I want to be a father' was the only thing she wished. But her father saw it from a different perspective. From the opposite, negative end.

"He won't come back."

Both women looked at him, infirm to believe that he said it with such a cool tone. Samantha knew where he was heading, and according to her it was definitely not a good idea, but Ariadne and her crazy hormones could no longer endure it.

"And how do you know?!"

The crying and tears grew louder, her heart started to suffer even more. However, her father didn't care because he wanted to say at all costs his opinion about Arthur. It was necessary for her to hear the thoughts which he had had for several weeks in himself and which couldn't be held back.

"Ariadne don't you see?! It's a typical guy who did his need and then runs off with another woman. Believe me, there are a lot of men around the world like him. And frankly, I wouldn't be too surprised."

Emotions suddenly turned in the room upside down and Samantha couldn't understand that he wanted to argue with her. Her state (the pregnancy or the possibility that she could lose the love of her life) was very fragile and even though he, as a father, should behave cautiously to her, it seemed that William got carried away with rage. It was literally a new man, who she didn't know.

"No... you're wrong. Arthur is not like that... he's not like the others." She tried to resist with her last forces. It sounded desperate, but there was also a hint of defense before his poisonous words. However, her father continued in merciless persuasion on.

"I see. So he loves you so much that he has ran away?"

Why did he do it? Why did he hurt her like this? Didn't he care for her? Hadn't her heart received too sharp blows with dagger today? Ariadne felt that her father slowly and surely was turning into an alien. At this point of conversation, her mother intervened, who couldn't stand the hate gushing from his mouth.

"William!"

"IF he really wanted to be a father, he would stay here with you, but..." and he sarcastically looked around before his eyes looked back at her, "...I DO NOT SEE HIM HERE."

"WILLIAM!"

"But you don't know his past!"

"You mean the oft-repeated and used excuse with the parents?"

"WILLIAM STOP IT!"

But it was too late. Ariadne dropped the photograph with their unborn children, and quickly rose, fleeing away from his fury. They rose behind her, each of them with a different reason. She ran from the room and turned left, quickly continuing through the hallway until she reached the door. Thanks God that the bathroom was so close with the lock, which was now the only thing protecting her from him. For sure, she took a few steps backward than hit the bathtub, where she sat down on the floor. She curled up into a ball for more safety. Suddenly she realized what Arthur had experienced. Screaming, hatred... tears were streaming down her cheeks, hearts received another blow from the pain. Then compassion of colossal proportions appeared in her. Everything started to make sense. His agonizing past, chasing him at every step in his life, was now her reality. Great anger and hatred was in her family also and although she experienced only emotional suffering, it was clear that he had gone through hell. But was it possible that her father was same? Should she be afraid for herself also? And what would happen with her children? Both parents came to the bathroom and Samantha tried to open the door. Unfortunately it wasn't possible, so she knocked several times.

"Ariadne? Ariadne? Sweetheart are you there?" The fear was huge in her voice, but to her surprise, the answer came from someone else.

"Of course she is there! Ariadne open the door!"

Loud banging was no longer normal. Her father was literally mad. Where did all those negative feelings come from? However, she lost patience. Suddenly Samantha turned him to herself strongly and he could see her dangerous look.

"Are you crazy?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I want to help her, because I can't watch her suffer due to some idiot who doesn't want to take responsibility! The sooner she realizes the truth, the better!"

"So the best way is to shout at her?!" He paused, realizing a quarrel between them. Raised voices were something unusual. It was perhaps the greatest argument, which arose between them. However, this time it was her who spoke again.

"Do you realize that her pregnancy is risky?! Do you realize that she may miscarry and lose the children because of the stress?! If not, you are moron!"

It was obvious that Samantha was pissed. Exceptionally he heard swear words from her and, moreover, such moments were very serious and tense. However, he didn't expect such label, and apparently it was one of the things due to which he began to awake from state of hate and rage. But she decided to be harsher.

"If it happens, it will be your fault William. And you won't lose only her..." and she pointed to the bathroom door, where Ariadne was locked, "...but also me," and her right index finger pointed on her. "Because I'll never forgive you."

A common argument turned into a possible breakup. After 27 years of happy marriage, the next crisis came. But not just any. He also had to choose. Hatred or love. The possibility that he won't become a grandfather or a support of cowardly person. Both feelings were strong in him, but he could use a third way. It led between the two emotions, named 'The Stranger and Daughter'. It wasn't Ariadne's fault. It was destiny that she had met and fallen in love with such man. It certainly wasn't for the first time in the world. Feelings couldn't be tamed, but Arthur will be forever his enemy. It was clear as day and night. However, she was a golden treasure of irreplaceable value for him. So why he was careless? Why he was throwing out a coin after coin? Suddenly all the mistakes appeared in front of his eyes and he began to feel ashamed of himself. It was painful feeling and there was only one way to get rid of it. He cautiously and slowly approached the door and knocked lightly a few times. It was a sign that his mind was already calmer.

"Ariadne... it's me... your dad. I want to apologize for all the things I said and above all for the way I behaved to you. It was wrong and unwise..." He paused and looked at his wife. She smiled slightly and nodded, being happy from his speech. However, William decided to say another few things. "I know that you probably don't want to talk to me now, but if you change your mind, I'll be here. I will gladly hear out everything what will be on your mind. I am always happy from your delightful voice," and he instinctively smiled, because it was more beautiful than symphony.

Ariadne listened with interest. Crying and her tears stopped, but it still wasn't good to come out. Fear of their argument was replaced by confidence, because his voice was calm and sincere. However she wanted to be alone now. Today was a very emotional and tense. Moment of calmness was needed. Whether it was a small bathroom and inanimate things.

"I love you... sweetheart."

It was everything what she needed to know. Her trust in him took a breath of fresh air. It was as if desert storm stopped and all the sand lay back on the ground. However, her father then turned, going away from the bathroom. According to him, it was time to give her space and Samantha understood. Nonetheless she wanted to say something also, and so she stepped closer to the door.

"Ariadne... we'll wait for you downstairs in the living room. If you need anything or you want to talk, you will find us there." Though there was still another, more important thing which she had in mind.

"And by the way... I believe him too," and, like her father, she went to the stairs leading down.

Another stunning sentence, but it was good to know that her mother was on her side. Actually, even on Arthur's side. Just like her, Samantha wished his return. She didn't know how big effect it had on her daughter. Architect smiled widely through the remnants of tears on her face, gaining more hope. Not just for herself, but also for their twins.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Cell phone was turned off, no connection existed with the world now. Solitude was the best helper in this difficult situation, allowing his thoughts a little bit smooth process. Arthur didn't go back to France, but quickly had found the nearest hotel. He had been unable to control the car with tears in his eyes, everything had been blurred and unclear. Nor his mind hadn't concentrated on the cars around him. Everything was focused on Ariadne and their children. And so the only thing, which he was able to do in this condition, was to lie in bed and think. It was necessary to consider all the pros and cons. It was incredible how many reasons his mind found. Every second, there were at least two, and it grew steadily. Point Man suddenly realized how hard it had had to be for her. Decisions about the future had always been difficult but choosing between the people dearest to her... she had experienced endless hours of unrest, endless days of pain... It was a miracle that she was able to handle it because Point Man wasn't sure of success.

It was like father's hands on his throat, blocking oxygen into his lungs. His body was without strength, and his sight began to fade. Things were losing shape and color. Everything was plunged into darkness. As well as his mind knew no other place now. It ceased to function and he felt awful. Perhaps it would be best to jump under a train and run away from problems. Point Man sunk deeply to the bottom. But that thought didn't last long, because her face appeared in front of his eyes. That moment, when they had said goodbye in their home, recalled again. It was so nice to be in her arms, how magical was her sincere and loving face, how wonderful was their kissing... maybe similar things won't be in the future. They could become only a sign of the past and the life which he once had. But when Arthur realized that his personality will soon get a new role in this story, his stomach began to twitch. Rather, it was panic attack. His body was trying to prevent the coming vomiting. Why was it so hard to associate the word 'father' with him? Why did he want to jeopardize their future?

However, he couldn't imagine himself with children. It was impossible. Maybe his mind refused it with intention to protect him against unforgivable sins for which the gates of hell would be opened wide. It seemed that someone already prepared cauldron of boiling oil. Despite the fact that his name was written by blood on his 'posthumous bed'. Although his person was still in this world, able to decide. There was still an opportunity to chose. After a while Point Man sighed, realizing that he was the sole judge of his own destiny. Will he be alone forever as an abandoned prisoner? Or will his past dissolve into dust and he will live happily with his family? It was strange that it had always been a crossroad of two paths, but what was the right direction? Arthur didn't know it.

* * *

 **Big chapter with lot of emotions, exactly how I like it. So far my most favorite :)**


	7. Fatherhood

**ameluz:** Thank you very much, it is nice to hear that. I know I don't have to rush but it is my nature. I am always like that :) I love you too and thank you for your never ending support :)

And thank you all for reading, patience and your time. It means a lot to me :) Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Fatherhood**

William and Samantha tried to help her, as best as they could, but it was sometimes difficult for them to pretend that everything was fine. Some nights he had to walk alone around the neighborhood. It was necessary for his head, which was full of evil and hateful thoughts about her boyfriend. And when he couldn't say them in front of her, it was better to deal with them outside in private. His wife was worried about him because it was for the first time when he experienced something like that. However, it was proof of the close connection between daughter and father. In addition, she also admitted that she wasn't feeling well. And above all, when her daughter didn't want to talk to her, it was worse. Sometimes she wondered if she had made a mistake. Where? How? When? These questions plagued her most evenings in bed and when William was away, fighting with his anxieties and fear, she prayed. For a good end, for re-return of happiness and joy into the body of their daughter, for their reunion. Samantha realized that his return was really the only thing which could save Ariadne because her mind couldn't handle all this and she needed help. She needed him. What would be the end after his refusal? It wasn't necessary to think about it. Mainly, they both didn't want to think about it.

Another month passed and he wasn't here. No phone calls, no messages, only waiting. Ariadne was in her room, lying in her soft bed. Lately, her fatigue grew, which was normal according to doctor Brecken. The twins needed more energy, and her body was the only source. However, it didn't matter. For their health, she would do anything, and moreover, being in bed all day didn't hurt. But someone was missing by her side. After all this time, not only fear had increased but also doubts were getting stronger. Especially, Ariadne was afraid that her father was right. Was truly Arthur same as the others? Had he run away from her as the biggest coward? Nonetheless, it wasn't wise to judge him. She had done it too and mainly she had wanted to abandon him forever. Ariadne felt sick of herself. It was pure sadness for last couple weeks. Her parents had noticed it too. Her face without a smile and joy was as rainy weather without sun.

Ariadne again had her hands on her lower abdomen, showing the pregnancy. It was one of her favorite activities. She was convinced that her touch gave them love and tenderness. Two essential ingredients which she missed lately. Of course, her parents gave her everything, but this was a different kind of feelings. However, only one man knew the right recipe. She sighed, thinking about Point Man.

"I know that you miss him. I miss him also," she said sadly, her voice barely audible.

Another conversation with twins which was even for her. Whenever she spoke to them, it was also a release of emotions from her head. Thank God it worked every time. But how long this effect will last? It was difficult to estimate.

"But don't worry. He'll be back... I'm sure he will."

Although it seemed like a lie, her faith and hope were still alive. There was no food or water, but the two castaways on a desert island still hoped for rescue. Evenings of loneliness, repeatedly incoming storms of fear or huge waves of pain attacking the shore, trying to sink and destroy everything what stood in their way. Ariadne resisted because of the children, like every good mother, but her strength was quickly disappearing.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Arthur had never felt so bad. It seemed as if his body was engulfed by negative feelings completely. His cell phone was still off. Eames, Cobb, Yusuf... nobody existed. No one was able to help. His past became more vivid and he was losing his fight. However, something strange and unfamiliar in him was reluctant to give up. Point Man couldn't name it, but it was certain that its strength and courage went beyond his comprehension. It was almost like a source which couldn't be depleted. Maybe it was bigger than himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by shouting kids and suddenly he had to remember where he was. Although it wasn't difficult. Every day for a month, in the rain or when the sun shone, Point Man was sitting on a bench near the playground, trying to empathize with the role of the father. However, it was rather watching other parents with children, who he tried to understand. Happy couple watching their son playing with another boy, two little girls running around the castle with dolls... thanks to all this, he felt nervous, because in a few months, his children will be in this world also. Even he will be someone's father. Father. That word was frightening. This thought caused more fear. The size and volume of the balloon of desperation was enormous. Now would be enough a needle and a small crack and he would drown in the water.

"Excuse me. Are you all right?"

Unexpected female voice was pleasantly kind. Arthur looked to his left and saw a woman in a red shirt with long sleeves and black long jeans, with a large black bag on her shoulder. Apparently his five senses didn't work, because he would have noticed her immediately. Right? She looked very elegant and short brown hair added to her charm. Her eyes of the same color were concerned, maybe even a little curious, but before he could answer, unknown woman sat down next to him, looking him in the eyes.

"I see you every time when I'm here with my daughter. You look sad and desperate. I can feel that something torments you. I want to help you, if it is possible."

His mother probably had sent help from heaven. Even though she wasn't here, she still loved him and did everything to make her son happy. Apparently she saw a bigger picture. Unknown woman was afraid, trying to rescue him from the mud and though Arthur didn't want to talk to anybody, her words immediately broke his bullet proof wall. Unbelievable that someone could do that. Rarely someone had such power. Maybe it was time to confide. Maybe it would be better to release all the bad thoughts from the jail of his head. At that moment, Point Man stopped fighting.

"I am so scared. You know... my girlfriend is pregnant and... I can not be a father." However not only that, but also tears started to appear in his eyes. It seemed that emotions were flowing out of him in all forms.

"Why not?" The sensitive and painful topic again. Arthur sniffed.

"My past. I can not get rid of it... it's like a shadow which is always with me, killing me slowly." The pain in his heart was too big and the first tear ran down his right cheek.

"So stop looking at it," she said frankly. That sentence struck his mind like an arrow into the center of the target. "All of us have bad memories. You don't have to forget them, because it is impossible. They will be there always, as well as the shadow which can't hurt you, but... you have to stop looking back. You have to turn your gaze ahead, to the horizon. There isn't only the sun every day, but also hope and a future." Her smile was sincere, but the resistance inside him was even more intense than before.

"It's not that simple," and he shook his head. Woman realized that it won't be easy with him, but talking about the issue was already a small victory for her. She knew very well this problem.

"You're not the first one who is afraid. It's perfectly normal. Becoming a father is just as scary as becoming a mother. It happened to me and my husband also." Arthur glanced quickly to her left hand, where he saw two gold rings.

"The first three months, we had a lot of arguments with Peter. Any minor mention about child meant a huge crisis, but it was mainly because we were not willing to talk. We were both desperate and all this almost caused our end. But one day, we got to the depth of the problem and it transpired that he wasn't ready for the role of father." That sentence sounded familiar to Point Man. "He had doubts about how he will able to take care of something so defenseless and fragile. But it was primarily a fear of things to come, because according to him, no one ever has prepared him for it. He was afraid of mistakes. However, I had exactly the same feelings and when we found it out, it was kind of funny. And now... he's the coolest dad in the world. Sarah means everything to him. When she sits on his back and he pretends to be a wild horse running through a meadow... it belongs among my favorite moments. Always, his eyes shines with joy. And her laughter to me is a sign that she is really happy. For mother, it is the most beautiful sight of all."

It was like a bedtime story. Arthur suddenly realized that he listened so much that his sadness and tears stopped. Actually bad memories lost to somewhere and it was created room for other things in his head. Nonetheless, unknown woman after a while of thinking decided to continue.

"I don't know your past, but no matter how bad it is, it is behind you. Thinking about the things which happened is like opening a bloody wound over and over again. It will never heal until you let it be. You don't have to believe me... because I'm sure that deep down, you know it too."

Right after, he realized the terrible mistake which he had made. All this time, his body, mind and soul lived in childhood. Moments of torment and suffering were his everyday world, but only the memories had caused it. It was a choice which gave him a kick. This solution was right there in front of him and he hadn't seen it. Until now, Arthur understood how truly easy it was. Suddenly, a dangerous spiral stopped and he found a new base.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

It was heard a child's voice and a little girl came running toward them. He saw how the face of unknown woman transformed within seconds. Above all, he was fascinated by the big and wide smile on her lips.

"What is happening princess?"

"I'm thirsty!"

She immediately reached into her bag and pulled out a small bottle of juice (orange apparently). Sarah took it and started drinking. However, Point Man noticed something strange. Her eyes were familiar... long brown hair... nose... even the shape of ears was exactly the same. Small Ariadne was standing in front of him. Arthur couldn't believe that his daughter was with him now. Wait. It couldn't be... he blinked rapidly and girl's face changed. It was like magic, by which he was deluded. Everything was back to normal. But nameless feeling of joy appeared in his body. Sarah returned the bottle to her mother and ran away, apparently to play again. Unknown woman put it back into the bag and looked at him.

It was obvious that he wasn't present, mainly due to new thoughts filling his head. Would it be wrong to experience a similar moments? Being a horse with strong cowboy on his back? Or having a beautiful little princess in the castle? Significant change happened inside him. Suddenly, as if he was a different person. Suddenly father wanted to hear the laughter of children. But even problems will appear. The new kind, which he wanted to know. Plus he could do more important things in life. Killing and robbing were nothing noble, but taking care of the small miracles with his own blood was certainly the biggest challenge of all.

"Are you okay?"

The second time today, he had heard the question, and as before, it interrupted the flow of his thoughts. Arthur looked at her, not wanting to answer. He realized that he forgot to ask on something important.

"What is your name?" The woman smiled sincerely.

"Janine. And you?"

That was the last straw for him. Point Man began officially believe in miracles. Not only that, this woman helped him to move further in life, but he already knew the reason why she had sat down next to him. Her name was the same as his mother. His face broke into a smile. His muscles hurt a little bit due to this movement, because it was after a long time. However, the meaning of this gesture was multiple. It was joy and realization that SHE was still close and happiness that he will soon become a father.

"Arthur."

* * *

 **After a long time, a little happier chapter. I don't know about you, but I needed it :) Anyway, again I apologize for such a small number of words. I'll try to make it up to you next time :)**


	8. Apology

I know I am boring with this but thank you all for reading. Writing this story is fun :) I hope you feel the same. Nonetheless, enjoy this next chapter :)

 **A** **pology**

* * *

Another day of cleaning house. It wasn't fun but dusting, vacuuming and all other activities reduced a little bit of the stress. Samantha was home for the case if something unexpected happened to Ariadne. This time it was William who went shopping. Reluctantly, because it didn't matter what she wrote to him. It could be long and detailed list with red color and exclamation marks but he always forgot something. It was better when they were in grocery store together. However, it wasn't possible now. Luckily, it was habit which didn't bother her, and moreover, he could clear his head also. The situation of their daughter troubled them more and more. It seemed that her mental condition deteriorated, which wasn't good for children. Although another medical examination by replacement doctor had gone well, there was something what tormented her heart.

The sound of the vacuum cleaner was loud and not very pleasant, but suddenly something else was heard. It was quick and short. Her body froze and ears were focused. Nonetheless, waiting was pointless. Apparently it was just a figment of her imagination and after a moment, she continued. However, it didn't last long and she heard it again. It was strange, so she decided to turn off the device. Suddenly, silence absorbed the whole house but then the doorbell rang. That was the repeated 'non existing' sound. But why would William need to open the door? Apparently he wanted help with a large load of bags. Nonsense. It wasn't such a big purchase. Or his forgetfulness had left the keys at home? Anyhow, Samantha went through the living room into the hallway until she reached the entry door, curious about his excuse.

"Oh my god. What is the problem Wil -"

However, her husband wasn't standing in front of her. It was a different man, who wasn't here because of her. His arrival was expected, and she couldn't believe that the moment came. Her eyes were wide open, her body full of surprise, but everything was defeated by great joy.

"Arthur." Her face broke into a smile and he just nodded.

"Good morning Ms. Bourgeois. I came to visit Ariadne." No need to say anything, because finally he was here.

"Sure, come on in," and she took a few steps aside. Point Man was back in her house and already he felt uncomfortable. Apparently he was expecting someone else.

"Is your husband home?"

His uncertain voice had in itself also a fear of attack. Although he would be able to defend, it would be better to avoid this conflict. Not only because of the bruises on his face, but it would be worse for Ariadne. Arthur sensed that her father hated him, and if she knew about the duel between them... actually how she felt now?

"No. He is in grocery store."

He nodded again and his mind was relieved. First minutes started good, but now came the more difficult phase. However, it seemed that Arthur was expecting bad news. About her, about his children... it was unbearable and the desire to see her was even bigger.

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs in her room, probably resting. Knock, just for sure." He smiled slightly.

"Thank you Ms. Bourgeois," and he went upstairs.

She also smiled, admiring his good behavior. It was difficult to understand William's hatred. Maybe he was trying to protect her. Maybe it was father's fear for daughter. However, according to her, Arthur was the best man, whom she could find. Even though her husband had said something else, he looked like a caring, loving and decent boyfriend. True, to run away from his pregnant girlfriend hadn't been the wisest idea, but her daughter had said, they didn't know his past. It had to be certainly something very important and serious. But it didn't matter now. Samantha and her intuition were sure that this conversation will have a good ending.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Stairs suddenly ended and he saw the open door. Nervousness, tension, joy, excitement... Arthur didn't know what feeling was the strongest one. Only thing was certain. He will see her again after a long time. He only had to go in and talk to her. Such an order wasn't hard for his head and after a moment, he appeared in her room. However, the following seconds were fascinating. The bed was far away, but he could see how Ariadne was lying on her back. Above all, he could see her belly, which was bigger than the last time. Her hands were lying on it, cradling them. Her eyes were closed and breath calm. Was it possible that he fell in love with her again? Was something more amazing than this moment? Arthur wanted to be with her and decided to close the door for privacy. His walk was quiet and cautious, and after a while he sat beside her. However, Point Man didn't say her name or anything else. Instead, he gently laid his left hand on her belly.

Maybe he was completely insane, but he felt something special. Almost as if the twins gave him a new unknown love. It was an energy which was stronger than everything he had experienced. His body was immediately heal from the pain, sorrow and suffering. The whole month of their separation was gone. Many wonderful moments had been in his life, but this was something exceptional... fantastic. Arthur felt that his heart had changed. Although it was still beating in his body, the most important organ belonged to someone else. Actually, his heart was divided between three persons. It was incipient connection between father, mother and children. So strong that it couldn't be broken. By anyone or anything.

"You're here," said a quiet and happy female voice.

He looked at her and saw that Ariadne was awake. Her eyes slightly open, her smile sweet and loving. After a while she put her right hand on his. Now, everyone were together. But he concentrated still on her face.

"Hi." Although he had prepared words (actually literally the entire speech), it was hard to start talking. For some reason, remorse and shame were in him.

"We really missed you."

Arthur noticed that pronoun. She didn't mention only herself, but also them. It seemed that her heart belonged to them as well. However, he lost all courage. His vocal cords stopped working, his tongue froze and he wasn't capable of anything. What was wrong with him? Was it so difficult to express his love to them? It had to be something else what was holding him back. Almost like an invisible bubble which didn't want to burst. Or indestructible armor clutching his soul. However, she knew that the battle took place inside him and Ariadne put her other hand on his cheek.

"I am not mad at you."

Her look almost melted him, her eyes were understanding. No anger, rage or hatred. Maybe her only wish was his presence. Maybe she needed him just as much as he needed her. Suddenly, his sight began to blur but it wasn't surprising that tears found way into his eyes. He was disgusted of himself.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ariadne." His emotions were unstoppable and two drops ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry that I ran away. It was stupid and cowardly, and -"

"- and you just wanted to rethink everything," she finished the sentence for him. He again lost the ability to speak. That was true, but still he couldn't forgive himself.

"I know what you went through Arthur. I don't blame you." Her thumb stroked his face and he felt even more vulnerable. "You're scared, and I am too, but -"

"- but that's why I'm here." This time he completed her sentence and Point Man felt that now was the right moment. "I want to help you... I want to be with all of you... I want to be a father."

Someone stopped the planet. Uncertainty, fears and doubts disappeared into the void. Small dying flame of her life flared up again its full force. Flames were reaching to the stars. Her body was recovered and regained strength. The separation ended and happiness brought tears to her eyes. After a month was smile so big and wide on her face that he nearly went blind. It all caused a few sentences. Ariadne thought it was a dream. However, there was no need of golden bishop. Her totem was him and his love. He was the anchor in the reality which she always caught.

"Are you serious?" He smiled. It seemed that she didn't want to believe it, but his words were true.

"I'm serious."

Eventually, her father was wrong, because Arthur wasn't like the others. He didn't leave her because of the children. He came back to her because of the children. His uniqueness and originality once again stepped out to the forefront, as well as on their first mission. Was it possible that it had happened so long ago? Or did she fall in love with him again? Her right hand joined to the other on his face and Ariadne carefully and slowly pulled him on her lips. It was a gentle, passionate and exceptional kiss, meaning infinity of things - hope for the future; certainty for the present; apology for the past; the love for the rest of life; a message for the twins that their father returned...

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Lying in a bed was one of their favorite activities. Important conversations at the end of the day. Staring into each other's eyes. Pleasant presence of their bodies. Just like now. Ariadne was lying on her back. Lately, this position was annoying because it was one of the few ways not to have pain. But it was much nicer with him. Arthur was beside her, leaning on his left elbow. Point Man was curious and enthusiastic, and therefore his right hand was stroking constantly her belly, investigating whether was anything new. Although it was virtually impossible. Nothing could change with every second, but it seemed that he was of a different opinion. It was incredible how he enjoyed it. His face was still smiling, his eyes were shining with joy. However, it was a wonderful sight. Exactly how she had always wanted. And besides, her right hand was in his hair, stroking them.

"I was at the medical examination yesterday." It was uncomfortable, but he experienced his first fear entitled 'Could something happen in there with them?' He looked at her with a worried expression.

"And?"

It was necessary to find out more. Suddenly, she reached out to the nightstand and took a photo. When she showed it to him, Arthur noticed that something was different. This time it was a 3D image. Both children were bigger and he could even see some parts. Two heads, small arms and legs. Their small bodies were next to each other. He stared at it because it was... amazement paralyzed his entire body.

"Twins are healthy and strong. And the good news is that the individual risk for Down syndrome and other genetic defects are small."

His smile widened. Everything looked fine and he was happy. Even though he was a little scared, because to take care of two children at once won't be easy. However, he remembered again on Janine's words and magically, doubts were gone again. Maybe God wanted to tell him that it was time to stop thinking. It was enough to be here and now. Actually, even this had only one term. His family. But Point Man wanted to ask about something.

"And what about their sex?" And he looked at her with interest. Ariadne laughed. He was more happy now due to this beautiful sound.

"I had that same question, but it's still too early."

Really? Although maybe it was just his eagerness. Anyway Arthur wanted to know if it was possible to be outnumbered with two boys, or if he could be surrounded by three beautiful ladies. There was also the possibility of balanced forces. Enthusiasm got another impulse to growth and he felt as if he was floating in the clouds. This appeared in the form of another big smile. Maybe his body wanted another dose of endorphins or it was the official end of sad times. Anyhow, Point Man couldn't wait.

"And what about this. As soon as we will know it, we start thinking about names. Do you agree?" and he was looking lovingly into her eyes.

She was silent, examining his face. He felt insecure, but then he saw her gentle and grateful eyes. Then her right hand again appeared on his face. This affectionate touch was added to the others, and Arthur realized how much he had missed these moments. No words, but only silence and their presence. That was the paradise which he remembered. That was the heaven, after which he longed. After a while, slight and sincere smile appeared on her lips, and if he had the chance, he would carve her face into his heart. Actually, it wasn't necessary. Someone else did it for him.

"All right."

The simple answer to a simple question. However, when he looked at the clock on her nightstand, he sighed. Time wasn't possible to stop and he could only accept it. Another goodbye, another separation, but this time it will be much worse.

"I have to go." Her expression changed. Misunderstanding and fear engulfed her instantly. Did he change his mind? Did he want to run away again?

"What?... Why?" Arthur sighed again.

"I can't stay here. Your father wouldn't like it." That was the last reason which she had in mind. Maybe he was scared of him. Maybe he didn't want to provoke him. Was it possible that his past hit him again? "He hates me and... I don't want to bother you with our bad relationship. It wouldn't be good for all of you."

This kind of behavior wasn't because of him, but because of them. He wanted her and their children to be fine and therefore, according to him, it was needed to go. It was true that her father couldn't even smell him, and it was also true that her father wanted to beat him. But these were just minor details which had to be overlooked. At least she did so.

"But your leaving will be even worse for us." Ariadne decided to whip out the big guns.

Her gaze turned to her big belly, where his hand was lying. He looked there as well. That was the most heartbreaking thought. Point Man had chosen to be a father, but had to leave them all again. The incident, which had happened in front of their house, wasn't the best invitation for tonight. Not that her father was the same as his, it was hard to estimate after one meeting. However, Arthur didn't have confidence and it wouldn't be wise to take any chances. She looked back at him and her hand gently stroked his cheek. Arthur turned his head and their eyes met again.

"I don't care about my dad. I don't care what William thinks about you. You're my boyfriend... the father of our children... and I want you to stay here."

Her desirable and desperate eyes would be wrong to refuse. And maybe his nightly presence could have some advantages. None of them will fall asleep with pain or doubts and probably father's presence will be healthier for the twins also. Forger would have probably died of laughter in puddles of tears due to all these thoughts. That would be actually a good thing, but Arthur didn't mind. It was ridiculously adorable. Finally, this 'argument' had fast and happy ending. Point Man willingly gave up because too many beautiful things were for the common night in one bed. Nonetheless, he wondered about one thing.

"What about our home? Do you want to go back to France?"

It was sudden and unexpected question. The only thing, which was in her head, was Arthur and children. Before and now but she knew that it was possible to see Paris again. After all, it was an important place. It was their beginning. City where they had met. However, her parents wanted it differently. According to them, both children and Ariadne could have the same birth place. But her choice and freedom of decision said something else. No inhibitions or commands. Twins should be born there. It was her wish and dream and who could stand in her way? Although she was already in the third month of pregnancy. Fatigue, walking itself...

"First, I ask doctor Brecken, if traveling is still possible."

This answer was satisfying and Arthur started kissing her. More passionately than the last time, because her head experienced a strange feeling of lightness and happiness. But it wasn't enough and he moved closer to her. Their bodies were touching from head to toe and Point Man hugged her whole belly. It was necessary to let them know that they were all safe. The first few months, he hadn't been a proper father and boyfriend, but now was time to fix his mistakes. It was time to give them the love which they deserved.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

"I don't like that he will stay here overnight!"

It was unfortunate to hear this news from her. Ariadne didn't want to invite him into her room due to Arthur, but her mother had the opportunity to go upstairs. It was her who believed in Point Man. Moreover, she was supportive but he had the opposite feelings in himself. Especially hatred and anger. It seemed unfair to William. Nonetheless, he couldn't do anything. It wouldn't be reasonable and proper to destroy the happiness of his daughter. Her boyfriend was a big pain in the ass but anyway, it was necessary to conciliate with it. However, he was quite stubborn.

"I know you don't trust him after he ran away... but he is here now. He has returned to her, and you have no idea how happy she is."

It annoyed him most. Her smile and joy were one of the main engines of his life, and lately he was missing these things. However, as if he had done something wrong and Ariadne was pushing him away. Although the reason was too obvious. It wasn't healthy to admit it, but it was clear that Arthur had destroyed everything.

"Please give him a chance."

Samantha was serious, but only a little contemptuous laughter came out from his mouth. Apparently it was impossible for him. Maybe he was jealous of him. Maybe her father had longed for attention, but she had eyes only for her boyfriend. Whatever it was, his wife tried to stay calm at all costs. His hateful behavior couldn't provoke her. Instead, she decided to strike at his subtle and sensitive side of the personality.

"Your daughter loves him. That's something you can not change. I am happy that they are back together. Why is it so hard for you?"

Disappointment was radiating from her eyes into his, pain appeared in her voice. Her husband as if he had changed and because Samantha didn't want to be in his presence anymore, she left the living room, walking to the bedroom. William was standing on the same spot, infirm to believe that also his wife was leaving his heart. Eventually he will lose the whole family because of him. Was it so difficult to understand? He had lost confidence in him, thinking that Arthur was pretending interest. There was a small annoying worm saying that he will leave them again. The invisible intruder was eating his mind constantly and it seemed that it started to affect his life. Ariadne was first... now his love... who will be next? Or he tried to hide his hatred under another name? Was everything his fault?

* * *

 **YAY! Arthur and Ariadne are finally together, but not all problems are resolved :)**


	9. Voting

**MeassandreRodante:** I tried but thanks a lot :) **ameluz:** _**1)**_ Hiiiiiiiiii! The relationship between Ariadne and her father is fun to write and mainly, it's the same relationship between me and my father. I have to admit that I am also kind of daddy's girl. Sometimes I love it but sometimes I hate it :) Anyway, it was time for some cute moments and especially Arthur had to understand something important. You're right, Ariadne was also sweet :) You're welcome, and THANK YOU for your kisses, applause, support and for everything :) _**2)**_ It was so good to bring them back together. Honestly, I was waiting for that moment so long :) William and problems?... Well... we'll see... :) Yeah, he thinks that it's Arthur's fault, but he is too stubborn to admit that maybe there is someone else to blame. That's was very cute and be ready for more adorable moments :) It's okay you can be corny as you wish. I love it actually :) and I love you too :) Chapter 9 is here and don't worry. There will be more chapters. This is just the beginning :) **Guest:** Thanks a lot! :)

Thank you very much **MeassandreRodante** for favoriting this story. I am so happy you like it :) and thank you all. You are awesome and I am so grateful for you all. I think that this is last chapter in this year (don't worry I want to finish this story), but I am so happy that you gave me chance. Honestly, writing isn't just my hobby but also, I can do at least something what I love in my life :) I am that typical example of the human, who hates job and this is one of the things, which I adore. But without you, nothing would have happened, so I am very very very grateful for you. I wish everyone good luck in new year and again, thank you very much for this wonderful year. Thanks to you, my life is meaningful :)

I am such a delay at the beginning, huh? You want to read and I want to write and write and write and... okay, seriously I am stupid. I have to stop :) It's the holidays probably or... I don't know. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

 **Voting**

Consulting room of doctor Brecken was known room in which she had been many times. The same medical equipment, the same brown table... everything was still the same. But today was different. Ariadne was lying on a medical bed, feeling slightly nervous. Not that it was exceptional, but this time she wasn't alone. By her left side, man was sitting on a chair. The prettiest, the dearest, the most beloved. It was the first ultrasound examination in his presence. However, Arthur seemed very excited and was holding her hand all the while. It helped, but not completely. Both were waiting for the doctor. Again he was needed somewhere else. She got used to this. Everyone wanted to utilize his priceless medical experience. But Point Man was eager to see their children. Lately, his joy and happiness grew and it was interesting if these feelings could stop. Although she was in similar situation. No limitations existed.

"Come on. Where is he?" He said impatiently, and looked again at the door. She laughed, squeezing his hand tighter. Thanks to this, he looked at her.

"We must just wait." His response was surprisingly fast.

"I have patience with Eames, I have patience with the planning of the mission, but I can't endure this." He looked at her seriously, but she saw irony in his eyes also.

Suddenly the door opened, which startled him and caused more laughter from her mouth. Man in white clothes stepped inside. When doctor Brecken saw them, his face broke into a smile. It was for the first time when he saw the couple together and he was very grateful for it.

"Good morning," and his hand closed the door.

Both greeted him as well. Although Ariadne wasn't able to see him, because bed, on which she was lying, was almost in the middle of the room facing toward the window. After all, a view on the outside scenery was nicer than on the door, clocks and cabinets. Before long, he came to them. But first, it was necessary to get to know the future father. Actually, it was his wish because he wanted to know the man who had charmed her heart. It was also the opportunity to test her stories. Was he really that sweet gentleman?

"I'm Dr. Tyler Brecken," and he offered his right hand which Point Man immediately accepted. The other one was still holding hers.

"Arthur Clarence." His grip was firm, indicating strong personality. The first impression was great.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Both men broke the contact because now was time to focus on other persons. Especially important woman couldn't be on the edge of attention. Ariadne smiled slightly, knowing that doctor liked him. That was a good sign. Unfortunately, her father wasn't like that. After exhausting persuasion, he had very reluctantly released her with him from their house. He had wanted her to stay there forever. However, her opinion (and Arthur and her mother's) was different. But thinking about how he will reconcile with Arthur wasn't necessary now and therefore she started to focus again on the present.

"I'm glad you arrived okay," and doctor sat down on the other chair which was next to a large device.

Surely he had in mind their flight from America to France. Even despite his permission, it had been a little scary for her. After all, it had been a very long flight, and anything could have happened. However, Arthur's reassuring, lasting for several hours, had been very pleasant and helpful. And she was sure that twins had also loved it. Point Man watched the large device awakening to life and his heart rate unexpectedly accelerated. The thought that he will see them soon was more vivid. Also, she felt more excited. Their hands were still holding each other.

"Please, show me your belly Ariadne."

Doctor's plea conjured her smile, because now it was done with joy. Light gray shirt with long sleeves was comfortable and pleasant to her skin, but now it was the only and the last obstacle to the discovery of the treasure of immeasurable wealth. Not to mention its size. That was the biggest disadvantage of the pregnancy. Being like a air balloon which could immediately take off. And it was only the 4th month. She couldn't (and rather didn't want to) imagine how it will look like later. However, doctor put special gel on her abdomen and soon added a small device enabling the miracle. For Arthur, it looked more like a electric razor for shaving beard, except that it was white and it had a simpler design. But before he could think about the whole process, twins appeared on the screen.

All three were silent, watching two small figures. Doctor Brecken focused on their appearance, examining defects or other unexpected problems. Although he very much wanted to see Point Man's reaction, it was necessary to work and make sure that the children were healthy. A smile of gratitude was on her face, because Ariadne was more happier from day to day. It was indeed the right decision. It was almost inconceivable that she hadn't wanted them. Instead now she was looking that they were again larger. Their heads and bodies, upper and lower limbs... how quickly the time passed. But the biggest surprise and shock experienced Arthur. The words were missing. It wasn't possible to describe what was happening. He just stared at the monitor, repeating that these were his children. Unbelievable, but true. However, another amazing thing was still ahead of him.

"Could you turn on the sound?" She asked kindly.

He glanced at her and fulfilled her wish. Immediately afterwards, they heard double fast beating. For her, it was the most beautiful melody which they sang. It was like a goodnight lullaby, song celebrating their existence, serenade expressing love. Even this time tears appeared in her eyes, but as always on this occasion, she didn't hold them back. It didn't matter that her cheeks will be wet again, because this was the most favorite reason to cry. Arthur was in greater astonishment than before. It was clear that their hearts were speaking to them both. Suddenly, he felt that his heart wanted to answer them and so it also accelerated but it wasn't fast enough against them.

"As you can hear and see, twins are fine. And... I know their sex."

Doctor looked at them with a smile, waiting for their response. Their hands squeezed tighter each other. Gesture meant consent because there was no need to think about it. They had agreed a few weeks ago. Moreover, both were captivated by the children and it was difficult (basically impossible) to take their eyes off the monitor.

"We want to know it," she said with a smile on her face and he added a little more information.

"Friends will come to us tonight and help us to choose names. It would be wrong to disappoint them."

It was for him a sufficient explanation, and doctor looked back at the screen. But first, he pressed a few buttons and the screen changed. This time it wasn't only white and black color, but instead it was a mix of orange and brown (Point Man's point of view). However, they both could see the details of their faces now. Small ears, noses, mouths and eyes were closed. Was it possible that he met them face to face? Both babies had their arms near their faces and their legs were bent. Almost as if it was cold in there and they were trying to warm up themselves. But Arthur suddenly began to lose his eyesight. It wasn't possible to focus on them, his eyes were looking through water or something. And then it hit him. The 'problem' was tears. This moment was stronger than he had imagined and he couldn't understand why he had wanted to abandon them.

"So here...," and the doctor pointed at the baby on the left "...is a girl. And next to her..." and his index finger moved to the baby on the right "... is a boy."

Future parents held their breaths with joy and happiness. Their common wish was fulfilled. Ariadne will have a little cute princess with whom she will build castles and Arthur will have a strong gentleman in suit. He could now rectify the mistake of his father, because he could become a better father to his children. Failure would mean unpleasant and cruel punishment. Not from Ariadne or from her parents but he himself would execute the last judgment of his life. Doctor looked at them, realizing that now was the time to leave. This moment was exceptional for them, and therefore he stopped the screen with the twins, removed the device from her belly and stood up.

"I'll give you a few minutes." They thanked and soon they were alone in the consulting room. Their eyes with tears met, although their smiles shone more.

"So what do you say?"

She asked excitedly. His face began to approach hers, because now even the smallest distance was torture for him and before she could think about why, Arthur started kissing her. Deeply, passionately, longly... their hands were still holding each other, strengthening the bond between them. Lately, it seemed to her that the kissing was given a new meaning. It wasn't only the love which he expressed. Maybe it was something more. Gratitude for a second chance? Thanks for twins? Although was useless to think about it. It depended only on him and on them. The family, which she wanted, was close. Could it be the reason? He didn't have any relatives, and this was his chance for a new life. But his lips stopped her thoughts. Suddenly was impossible to continue. The sweet feeling was very nice, beautiful and intoxicating. However, shortly after, Point Man pulled away from her and looked into her eyes again. According to him, it was necessary even another form of answer.

"I love them. And I love you too."

Wait, that wasn't right. He adored them all. In fact, there were no suitable words how to describe the feeling inside him. This was just a poor substitute, but it was enough for her. It was proof that he was here with them. As a father waiting for pitfalls and challenges in the future. It was a confirmation of enormous extents. Therefore, she put her other hand on his face. Gesture, which she liked very much. Not only that, his face was soft and beautiful, but she made it clear that Arthur belonged only to her. Although, the beginning of all this hadn't been easy, the fate had the mercy.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Phillipa and James were still in awe. They couldn't understand how two kids could fit into her belly. Cobb tried to explain it rationally, but unsuccessfully. Therefore, as a good father confirmed their version. According to them, she had superhuman capabilities, allowing to have two small beings in herself. Point Man thought it was cute and decided to tell them that brother and sister were inside. Suddenly, their enthusiasm was even greater. Finally, they will have the right buddies to play with. But above all, it pleased her. It was evident that he was interested in them more than the last time. It reaffirmed how much he took the role of father seriously. Maybe panic fear of the children was gone. Anyways, her face was full of joy and smiles.

However, the most curious pair from the whole group was Yusuf and professor Miles. Both men asked so many questions that she wasn't able to answer sometimes. What were her feelings, how the twins grew and what about Arthur? But anyway, she liked this attention. It was good for their relationships and because Ariadne was talkative, they found out more details. Although they were a little nervous because of the beginning of her narration. Especially the part when she had decided to have an abortion and following journey to her parents with the intention of abandoning Arthur. More unpleasant feelings appeared, when Point Man had found out the truth and had had the same intention. But the reason why he had made this decision, remained hidden in her memory. Ariadne had decided that this topic couldn't leave her mouth without his permission. Although he didn't know this, according to her, it was the only possible way how they could overcome it together. Now they saw on his face during the dinner (beef fillet steak with rosemary, baby tomatoes and broccoli) that everything was different. It wasn't fear, nervousness or indecision. He couldn't tear away his joyful and happy eyes from her. Sometimes, sentence 'is everything all right' came out of his mouth and she always said yes. Little kiss was the confirmation and proof, how they were close to each other.

But neither Arthur and Ariadne escaped one problem. As always, Eames. He was too distracted. Blonde hair to her shoulders, blue eyes, skinny figure, friendly smile - his greatest weaknesses. And her clothes caught Forger's attention also. Straight skinny jeans, a white strapless top and a brown unbuttoned sweater were great pleasure for his eyes. Audrey loved to be so seductively dressed for Ramsey. It was her favorite game, and he had never objected. Even now, they had their eyes mostly and only for themselves. It was obvious that an amorousness was still in their relationship. Nonetheless, Eames didn't want to be left behind, and of course, her boyfriend didn't like it. Forger didn't know the boundaries and so compliments about her beauty added some oil to the flames. Even Ramsey used several verbal interventions (in good manners due to children). However, Forger couldn't (didn't want to) give up and so secret staring continued. Point Man sensed that this couldn't last long and also Ariadne feared of physical fight. How could it be otherwise between two men wanting the same woman? Although in this case, it was clear at any time. Thanks God that Audrey knew the recipe and when it was needed (but mainly because the desire was bigger), they started kissing. It garnered not only a mockery from the children, but it discouraged Forger also. At least for some time.

So many people were in their house for the first time. Luckily, the living room was large. But even so, it was necessary that others (besides Arthur and Ariadne) had to sit down on the ground. Her privilege on the sofa was obvious and he was preparing a large white board on which the names will be written. The rules of voting should all know in a few moments. Everyone sat down according to best judgment and therefore was created a several groups. Cobb, Phillipa and James were farthest from Architect; Yusuf was in the middle with professor Miles and... oh god. Forger was close to Audrey and Ramsey. Fortunately, she was in front of her boyfriend, who was hugging her from behind. Ariadne knew that they loved being this close to each other. Therefore, Eames was unable to do anything else but to quietly envy inside.

"So..." Point Man spoke aloud. Everyone turned attention to him. "You saw photograph of twins at dinner and now it will be decided on their names. We need your help which to choose." Was this act really so important? Apparently yes, because when Forger looked around, everyone was paying attention as in school. It looked pretty weird.

"We want mainly names starting with A. Each of you can say any number of names. There are three votes which you can use as you wish. Names with most votes will proceed on to final and ultimately which names will get most votes -"

"- our children will name like that," she finished the sentence for him, stroking her big belly.

He looked at her with a smile on his face. How lovely she was. It was strange that lately her beauty blossomed. Each day, she was more like Aphrodite. Or he was the only one who saw that? However, enough with thinking. Point Man turned to the white board, took a black marker and began writing. On the left appeared the word 'Baby girl', then long line downward to the bottom edge of the board and next to it was added another word, 'Baby boy'. Meanwhile, the others were thinking. Different variants, perhaps some exotic names would be interesting, but Eames was trying to detect some mistakes and to his delight, there was one.

"It's pretty stupid voting system Arthur, don't you think?"

Forger wanted to provoke him. It had been always like this. Any warning of his imperfection (either his character or in planning) ended with little argument which Eames needed for life. However, his plan failed in all directions. He turned back to him with a smile on his face.

"We'll see." Such start wasn't good for him. He wanted a little bit of a fun in this boring house. "So first... girly names," and he pointed behind him to the left column.

"ARIADNE!" Phillipa and James shouted suddenly. Everyone was startled.

"Come on you two. You can't shout so loud. Babies don't like such sounds." Extractor again acted like a father rebuking his children for inappropriate behavior. They lowered their heads, feeling guilty.

"It's okay Cobb. They're just excited." Ariadne couldn't bear their sad faces and tried to save them. Fortunately, it helped.

"But that doesn't mean they have to yell."

He looked at her seriously, but eventually his heart melted as well. It was impossible to be angry with them for a long time. Actually, it had never been like that. Every time, it had been only for a brief moment. Love to them was stronger than all evil. He sighed and stroked them both. Phillipa and James immediately reacted and looked up.

"Next time it will be enough to say it normally, okay? Uncle Arthur will hear you." And it had already happened. He had written her name on the board. After all, even this option had the possibility to win.

"Audrey." The unexpected Ramsey's suggestion. She looked at him with curiosity and Forger swore under his breath, because he wanted to say this as well. Damn it, he again had the upper hand.

"You thought me, right?" He smiled. Her teasing was one of the best things in the world.

"Of course yes."

Moreover, another long kiss confirmed it. Ariadne smiled. She loved similar moments. Maybe her hormones were crazy again. Maybe it was her nature. However, Point Man wrote another name on the board. It was a little sad to see the list half-empty, but it was true that it was the beginning. He hoped that everyone was willing to involve. Forger became allergic to their affection. It was unbelievable that so much jealousy was in him, but how much he wanted to be in his place. But then he got another idea. Why was necessary to bother Arthur, while another victim was closer and more important?

"Arthur, can you please give all my three votes to second name? Thanks."

Ramsey heard it clearly, and as if something exploded inside him. His brown eyes looked at him menacingly. The others looked at him puzzled and Ariadne had the uneasy feeling again. Point Man only sighed and fulfilled his wish. This was probably 'the stupid thing' which could be misused. Her name was immediately on the first place. It seemed that Eames looked satisfied.

"What the hell are you doing, man?" His voice was angry, but Forger felt innocent. His strong habit.

"Voting?" Now wasn't the right time for irony. Not when it was about her.

"Do you think I'm blind? Or are you so stupid that you don't want to understand?" It seemed that someone lost patience. "I'll tell you this only once. Give it up. You have no chance against me, and if you want to talk about it, we can go outside. Just the two of us."

"Ramsey," her caring voice stopped him. She didn't like when he argued and above all, when it was because of her. It bothered her most.

"I'm totally okay with that." Forger answered with suspicious enthusiasm and a big smile on his face.

"That's enough!" Audrey shouted at Eames. Even her nerves could no longer endure it. "Are you crazy?! I'm not interested in you and never will be. So stop trying or I will punch you, loser. Are you also okay with this?! Great! Can we please focus again on the main reason why we're here?"

She had to stop this man, his signs full of lust and his weird behavior, but mainly she was protecting Ramsey. She had seen what he was capable of because of her. This possibility of fight wouldn't be his first incident. Suddenly the whole visit turned into something terrible. Above all, Ariadne felt bad. Why couldn't this be a peaceful decision about the names of their children? Why did he have to mess it up again? It was kind of a rule. Anything with good intention, he had turned upside down. It was a miracle that dreamshare missions were the exception. But she hoped that this time Forger could manage it without any trouble. However it wasn't his plan. Although Ariadne admired this on her most. Her strong personality had showed up in its full glory and Forger was the first who had gotten blows and he could be happy that it had been only verbally. Moreover, he deserved it. Now Eames had the real reason to back off. But his mind couldn't lose, and therefore it was better to hide another attack for later. It was almost like an obsession, which he couldn't get rid of. Then, her best friend looked back at Arthur.

"My suggestion is Ashley," she said calmly. Point Man nodded and wrote another name. However, silence didn't last long.

"Nice one," Ramsey whispered into her ear, causing a smile on her lips.

Hard to say if it was the shouting on Forger or her idea. Nonetheless, everyone heard it, thinking about it differently. But the voting continued and it was necessary to break the ice of unpleasant atmosphere.

"What about Alessandra?" Professor Miles made the first move.

"You mean Alexandra?" Yusuf quickly corrected him and he looked at him. Arthur smiled, understanding that the carousel started to spin to the fullest.

"Dad, I don't know anymore," Phillipa said, and looked at Cobb. James did the same, having similar face of concern but because their father had more experience and knowledge, he whispered them a few ideas.

"Alice," she said first and her brother was right behind her.

"Amy."

From that moment on, it was literally a flood of suggestions. Point Man sometimes wasn't able to write and had to ask if it was possible to say that again. Some names were truly beautiful. Adele... Alisha... Anastasia... Annabel... but none of them was correct. It was strange, but none of them spoke to the future parents. There wasn't the feeling, typical for something special. When it seemed that the number 24 was the end, someone got another idea.

"Annette," Eames said, slightly aloud.

Then, something amazing happened. Arthur didn't write this name on the board and Ariadne felt something pleasant inside. They both were thinking and in their minds appeared a similar picture. It was lunchtime, they were already inside and son was sitting at a table, but it was necessary to call their daughter from the garden. They said her name at the same time. It seemed that Forger managed to accomplish something incredible. The idea was planted.

"Come on, Arthur. It's another suggestion, write it." Forger for the first time in his life didn't do a good job, because he didn't recognize his body language. Arthur didn't do it and instead looked at Ariadne. Their eyes met immediately.

"Be quiet, you idiot." Ramsey said beside him and Eames looked at him with contempt. Did he do something wrong again?

"Don't you see?" He watched them and because Forger was curious, he turned back to Point Man. "It speaks to them. They feel something more to it. As if... as if they fell in love with it." The others also heard his sentence and in fact, it was true. Precisely such things were happening in them. It was silence again, but it didn't last long. He looked at 'the expert' incredulously and confusedly.

"What do you do for a living?" This time it was Ramsey who looked at him puzzled.

"I am CEO of the bank. I'm just observant." That didn't make any sense.

"Yeah, really attentive." Audrey murmured with a smile and started to stroke his hands lying on her belly.

Quietly on the edge of audibility, but Eames heard it. That picture annoyed him. Ramsey looked at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then their fingers laced and again the world didn't exist for them. And eventually, Arthur turned around and wrote his suggestion on the board, but suddenly six votes appeared next to it. The connection between Point Man and Architect grew and this was one of the many proofs.

"Good idea Eames," she said kindly. His ego liked it a lot.

"You're welcome." He first looked at Ariadne, but then his eyes turned triumphantly at the couple. Even so, it was unnecessary. His stare was now the last thing which was interesting.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Same process was with boyish names. Suggestions were flying as bombs. This time the choice was more limited, only 17 names were written on the board. Despite all these options they were able to select. The final three names were Adam (Ramsey's idea), Andrew (Cobb's idea) and Ashton (Yusuf's idea). The name Arthur, which Phillipa and James enthusiastically shouted as first (just like Ariadne), was banned immediately at the beginning. The reason was Forger's health. According to him, it would be mentally impossible to see the same two idiots in the suits. Due to these words, he was given the condition from Ariadne, who was willing to throw him out from the house. Audrey offered her help, but she was able to do it herself. It was understandable that Point Man forbade this intervention due to her health condition, and since then, Eames was more careful.

Voting was in a more slower pace than before. Although in both cases, it was clear right from the start. Arthur and Ariadne experienced that strange feeling inside again. It was the best help of all. Even if the suggestion didn't win, there was a possibility to choose. They both knew it very well. Anyway, after an hour and fifty minutes, it was decided.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Ariadne was sitting on the sofa, even though she wanted to say goodbye to all of them at the entry door. It was rude to stay here, but fatigue was stronger and so she had to reluctantly obey. Therefore Arthur had this task, who after a while appeared in the living room, heading towards her.

"How are you feeling?" Apparently it was seen at her and his solicitude had shown several times this evening. She smiled slightly, loving this behavior.

"I'm fine."

Before long, he sat down beside her, placing his left hand on her left shoulder. Immediately after, his other hand was on her belly. Lately it was his favorite place for stroking. According to him, it was important to give them to know that the father was nearby. Her opinion was that he loved it. Above all, his face full of joy and happiness revealed it. And kisses which she received more regularly than before. However, now he sighed and rested his forehead on hers. He looked troubled.

"I'm glad we made it." She put her hand on his. All four were connected again.

"You think Eames, don't you?"

"Yeah. I can't believe he could sink so low. It's not normal to try to steal someone's girlfriend." She sighed, too.

"That's just him. But Audrey isn't dumb. I have known her for very long. She's too smart for Eames and moreover, you saw Ramsey. He didn't plan to give up."

Point Man smiled slightly. It was nice to see that someone was with him in the team against Forger. In fact, he had become a very good friend. It was unbelievable how much these two men were similar. Not just their kindness, good looks and sense of humor, but above all it was the affection for their dearest girlfriends. At least Arthur knew that he wasn't the only fool in the world, being in love so much.

"Even Ramsey apologized to me for his behavior, unlike Eames," she added one more information.

"He didn't even say goodbye to them," Arthur told her what had happened at the door.

It was a shame that their friends didn't respect each other. However, she knew that this wasn't in her hands. Although was pointless to think about this, the problem didn't want to leave her. It seemed that her hormones caused it.

"The main thing is that they went back home together."

That was true. In fact, it was only Forger who didn't like them. He could do nothing else but to deal with it. Or he could continue with his self-destruction. It was his dilemma. Immediately she was breathing more easily.

"But did you see how everyone was excited?" She smiled again filled with joy. He also smiled and looked at her belly.

Their children were still something new for him. Although he spent with them every day, something still surprised him. Break for several weeks in dreamshare lasted indefinitely. Extractor, Forger and Chemist had reassured him that they were able to continue without him. Arthur had recommended somebody else into the team, but they hadn't wanted new Point Man and Architect. Especially Eames had been sure that he wouldn't bear anyone else. Arthur himself was a tough challenge for him.

"Especially Phillipa and James."

However, he again began to think about names which had chosen. Another proof of how quickly time passed and the birth of their children was approaching. But learning had already started. At least, how he called it. For her, it was rather common searching for information, reading books and taking part in classes for expectant parents of twins. It was fun but serious at the same time. Maybe they were catching up all the lost weeks of early pregnancy, when they had been separated.

"What's happening?"

Her voice stopped his thoughts. It seemed that he was silent for too long. Maybe she started to worry that he was considering all again. It was perhaps exaggerated fear, but she didn't see into his head. However, Arthur looked at her and she knew it was something else.

"I'm happy Ariadne. And I want you to know that I love you all very much."

Cuteness nearly melted her heart. It was always something amazing to see him like this. How could she doubt him? His gentle voice and the love in his eyes were so obvious that even the biggest fool knew what was going on. She smiled, stroking his hand on her belly.

"Annette and Adam will have the best dad ever."

It was for the first time when she said the names together and aloud and Point Man realized one thing. Two children will certainly be challenging, but also the joy will be doubled. Was it possible that he was so lucky in life? In his childhood, this was often asked question with the flavor of sarcasm and irony, but now he was serious.

* * *

 *** Sigh *... I don't have any words for this chapter :)**


	10. Gift

**ameluz:** I agree. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH :) I know that I am a little bit late but happy new year to you as well. I am so grateful for you, literally you are a blessing :)

I am so happy to see you here again. I hope you celebrated year 2016 in style. Or if it wasn't according to your plans, don't worry. Maybe next time it will be better... which could mean next weekend... I don't know what I am talking about :) Anyway, I am so excited to continue. A lot of ideas, love and tears and other things ;) Please, enjoy this first chapter of the new year :)... oh, I almost forgot. Thank you all for reading. There is no way how to avoid this. Just accept it :)

* * *

 **Gift**

It was snowing outside. Third day in a row. This of course caught her attention. How nice it would be to go out making snowmen or snowball fight with Point Man like every Christmas, but lately Ariadne was glad that she was able to move around the house. The twins continued to grow, as well as her belly. Most of the day, she rested in bed or on the couch, sometimes with her eyes closed, desiring to prolong night's sleep. Sometimes it was already annoying and boring. Especially she didn't like too much 'doing nothing'. But the words of doctor Brecken were clear. Her body had to expend a lot of energy, basically doubly than in other cases of pregnancy. And she also felt some indications. When she stood somewhere, her legs started to hurt soon. Or when she went up the stairs into their bedroom, Ariadne felt that her heart was beating faster than usual. Arthur had suggested (maybe it was more like a request) that it would be good to sleep downstairs in the guest room. However, she had rejected the idea because she didn't want to give up their comfortable, large bed. Although sometimes she thought about this option. Maybe one day, but certainly not today.

This time also the gifts under the Christmas tree were missing. Their tradition actually got minor adjustments. Arthur didn't want anything, because according to him, she had two most beautiful and cutest gifts in her belly, and waiting wasn't a problem for him. Her reason was similar, plus she wouldn't have energy for frantic tearing paper. It was one of her favorite Christmas disciplines. Attacking to surprises wrapped in decorative packaging made her very happy. It was primarily a desire to see what was the secret. This habit didn't disappear even in adulthood, but now she wasn't in mood. She was a little upset but obviously, it had to wait. At least until next year.

However, Arthur was a big help. Due to her condition, all the important activities were on him. And to her surprise, he had managed it perfectly. Choosing and decorating a Christmas tree or baking Christmas cookies. Ariadne felt like a sick princess and rescuer took care of her. Although she had protested, wanting to be useful, but it had caused a strong and convincing rejection from his side. The result was another lying on the couch or in bed. The routine which unpleasantly penetrated into her skin. Even her favorite movie Polar Express wasn't as fun as usual. The scene with hot chocolate and dancing or arrival at the North Pole didn't have the right magic. Hard to say what it was.

"I look like a whale," she said sadly, looking at her big belly.

Not only that, but her weight had increased as well. The number, which the doctor had told her, she rather had forgotten. Point Man lying beside her on the back heard her complaint. That's why his head turned at her.

"What are you talking about? You look lovely." But her eyes, which looked at him, were serious.

"Admit it Arthur. I'm fat. And I'm not as pretty as I used to be."

Was it possible that she had depression? Or was she afraid that he could run away with another woman? It was strange that these thoughts overpowered her on Christmas Eve, which was one of the most calm days of the year. Although it was true that pregnancy had affect on her still. And it seemed she had problems with it.

"Come on, Ariadne. Maybe you're a little bigger than before, but this is a natural process, when a woman has twins." Great, now he confirmed her worst fears. "And I don't agree with your statement that you're not pretty." Her face softened slightly due to this compliment. "Because for me, you're the most beautiful woman in the world." How did he do that? How was it possible that he had always managed to cheer her up? Her face broke into a smile, but then she started confiding.

"I'm just worried."

This sentence was a surprise for him. Maybe there was different reason. Deeper and more important. When he looked attentively, her eyes were saying that something was happening. It was time to find out.

"Why?" Ariadne sighed and looked down at her belly again, where she put her left hand.

"I still don't feel anything. No kicking or something else."

Point Man didn't realize this. The fifth month was already a long time. Even doctor Brecken had pointed out on their activity and movements as a result. However it wasn't their plan and it just increased her concerns. He began to think about it and unpleasant feeling engulfed him too. Could something really happen to them? However he then got the idea for their common distraction. Her favorite movie didn't help, and so it was time for another try. Suddenly, Arthur rose up from the bed, turned off the TV and went to the window, where was white radio on the table.

"What are you doing?"

She sounded confused and surprised. Bed without him was empty and deserted, but mainly she didn't know the cause of his actions. Right then, a Christmas carol started to play. As she recognized, it was Silent night. One of the songs which she loved, comforting her body and erasing bad thoughts. Apparently it was a CD which he used. Was this prepared for her? Although it wouldn't be surprise because thinking ahead was one of his abilities. Point Man returned to her, but not into the same position as before. His head was near her belly and before she could ask why, he carefully rolled up her pink maternity T-shirt. It was an extraordinary sight. He had never been so close to them and had to admit that it was absolutely amazing. Being with them like this was so wonderful and magical.

"Annette? Adam? Are you awake?" Ariadne had to smile while her right hand stroked his hair, encouraging him. Cuteness flooded her whole body. He took it as a good sign and decided to continue.

"I will tell you a story and pay attention, because it's very important." It sounded interestingly and therefore her ears focused only on him. Of course the music in the background was a nice complement, creating an atmosphere of dreams.

"Once upon a time, there was a little boy. He was eleven years old and lived with his grandmother. His mother had died in an accident and his father had disappeared."

Arthur stopped, and she realized something. Could this be a real story? Although different question was far more important. Could this be his story? Point Man took a deep breath and exhaled, fighting with this feeling inside.

"He didn't know anyone in the new neighborhood. Every time, when he looked out the window, he silently wanted to be out there with other children. But he had no friends. Snow battles between boys were forbidden. He was alone, and it bothered him very much, but when he confided with his feelings to grandmother, she answered with only one sentence."

 _"If you want to get love, you have to give it first."_

"And so he decided to make a gift. But not ordinary. It was a box covered by gold paper with red ribbon and he put a piece of paper with his name and with the sentence inwards. But then he realized one thing. Who could be happy from this gift?"

Arthur paused again, as if he was waiting for their response. Ariadne stroked his hair again. Not just because he was the right father now, but also because she loved him more than ever. It was incredible how the twins were able to change him.

"It occurred to him that he could give it to neighbor Frederick. He was nice, helpful and polite man, but he was also lonely. Nobody loved him and he had no children. And so the little boy dressed and ran with this surprise to him. But bell was high for him, and so he loudly banged on the door. After a moment, the neighbor appeared in front of him and he was very surprised when he saw the small boy from the next door.

 _"Good evening,"_ he said with his child's voice. The neighbor smiled warmly at him and noticed the gift, which he held in his hands.

 _"Good evening boy. May I ask why you're here at my door?"_ But the boy suddenly felt uneasy. It looked as if he was afraid. But of what?

 _"I... I brought you something,"_ and he looked at the gift in his hands. Frederick knelt down to him, and the boy looked into his eyes again. Although he was uncertain, neighbor was kind to him.

 _"Is this present for me?"_ He nodded, and after a while he gave it to him with a little note.

 _"But you have to open it up inside the house. There is a big secret."_ The neighbor smiled and the boy smiled back.

 _"Okay. Thank you very much."_ However, the boy started to be cold and so it was time to go.

 _"You're welcome. Merry Christmas."_ Frederick was looking at him for a moment, then he replied, too.

 _"Merry Christmas."_ The little boy turned and ran back home with the feeling that now somebody was happy thanks to him.

After a week, he noticed that his neighbor didn't return home alone. Beside him walked a woman, a very beautiful woman. Blond hair, kind and smiley face. When the little boy asked his grandmother, who she was, she replied that he found love. Apparently he secretly loved her for a very long time and some mysterious golden gift with red ribbon helped him to act. He began to smile, because he realized that grandma was right. But he was also convinced that his gift was able to do great things. Miracles. However, the third day after New Year, someone knocked on the door and the boy went to open. It was a big surprise when he saw a boy from the neighborhood with his gift. It was exactly the same, which he had made.

 _"Hi."_ The visitor began to speak first.

 _"Hi."_ The boy replied.

 _"I know you're new here and... I want to give you this,"_ and he gave him the gift.

Although he knew it very well, remained silent. It wasn't necessary to mention this little detail. But how was it possible that this message returned back to him? Maybe it had traveled from person to person till the golden gift appeared again in his hands.

 _"And I wanted to ask you if you want to go to play with me. I have gotten toy soldiers for Christmas, but no one likes them,"_ and he bowed his head sadly. The little boy smiled, understanding that this was his opportunity.

 _"Yes, I want. I have never seen toy soldiers with my own eyes."_ The other boy lifted his head and smiled.

 _"Really?"_ The little boy nodded several times. _"Let's go. They'll be happy to meet you."_ Then they ran to his house, where he met not only his toys, but also his parents.

For him, it was one of the most important days of his life. It happened many years ago, but the two boys are friends even today. As adults experienced a lot of adventures. Sometimes, hard moments full of pain and suffering wanted to split them up, but their bond was stronger than anything else, and together they managed to overcome all this."

Arthur silenced his voice and Ariadne knew that storytelling was over. The story was very interesting and beautiful, but she felt that it was another piece of his past. It seemed that she still didn't know all about him. However, there was one important question.

"And what is his name?" Point Man looked at her. It was obvious that her curiosity wasn't satisfied.

"Who do you mean? The boy who made the gift or his friend?"

Her theory was that Arthur was the mysterious boy and... hard to tell if the friend with the toy soldiers was Cobb. It could be even Eames or Yusuf, but it was less likely. Surely he wouldn't tell his children about the meeting with Forger. Either alcohol or women definitely had had to play the role in this introduction, and she liked neither of these topics. In addition, Chemist wasn't as close person as Extractor. When she thought about it, this version had to be correct. But was story based on real events? Or was it mere fiction? However, so much details had been impossible to invent in a few seconds and lying wasn't his rule or habit. Although she also had done it a few months ago... Maybe he had done the same thing. Maybe her head was lost in the forest of thoughts and now there was no way out. But Ariadne couldn't keep it in herself. His eyes? The desire to know the truth?

"You're the boy..." she said with gentle voice and her hand moved on his face. This time the touch was much nicer and more loving. Arthur realized that it was her new way of expression. "You made the gift, right?"

Did he really give her enough proofs? However, as he knew, she was a woman of extraordinary abilities. Her cleverness, mindfulness and charm weren't the only qualities which he adored. It was probably her sixth sense which told her the answer. Although it didn't matter. Ariadne was right, and he knew that the twins will be the same. Therefore, Point Man looked again on her belly, wanting to give them the same message which his grandmother had once said. But in a different way. Arthur gave two light and slow kisses on her skin, one for each baby. She had to smile and small tears appeared in her eyes. This was better than a dream.

"I wish you Merry Christmas. I love you both," he said sincerely. But suddenly she felt something. It was so big surprise that she gasped aloud. His head immediately turned at her, his eyes filled with terror and fear.

"Are you okay?"

Point Man took her right hand, as if he was able to find out more about her health. However, she realized what it was and therefore put both their hands on the belly. The place was now extremely important.

"Can you feel it?"

Her smile was wide, her face full of joy and her voice was more excited than ever. It seemed to him or she won the lottery? Ariadne pressed his hand more on her skin and in that moment, he felt it also. Small, light movements. It was more like tapping or touch of butterfly's wings, but even so it was irrefutable proof and confirmation that the two children lived. Until now, they only knew it from pictures or through listening to their hearts. However, this moment was amazing. His face looked now like hers.

"That's them." In fact, it was stupid to say something, but he couldn't help himself.

"Apparently they liked your story," she added a little note.

His glowing eyes looked back at her, and now he again rose from his position. This time he approached her, and he began kissing her. Another unexpected and pleasant declaration of love. Their bodies were connected, but even so she grabbed him around the neck, trying to pull him closer. However, he was careful and didn't want to lie on them. That would be a horrible mistake. Just his absence in the first few months was enough reason for the execution. Fortunately, these times were gone and he was with them, in her arms and with her lips. She tasted so sweet. The flavor couldn't be compared to anything. It was said that chocolate was the best sweetness in the world, but nothing was as wonderful as her lips. She thought the same thing because he was the most amazing kisser ever. So passionate, so lovingly. It didn't matter how much time passed, but eventually they pulled away from each other. But then their foreheads touched. Apparently, their faces couldn't be separated.

"The best Christmas present ever."

Arthur didn't say exactly what but it was clear to her. It was huge milestone in her life also. Motherhood was physically demanding. Great tiredness and boredom due to lack of move belonged to among the biggest fools with silly remarks (almost like Eames), but this little detail defeated everything. It was the most beautiful thing which they had experienced with them. And they knew that similar moments will be even more.

* * *

 **I know. It's a little late for Christmas chapter, but nevertheless it's important part of the story, and I hope you liked it :)**


	11. Details

**ameluz:** I love to write sweet and adorable chapters. I had to show the change of Arthur, and moreover, you know something new about him. :) I'm kind to you because you're kind to me :) it's really simple. And I'm so glad to hear that. You're welcome :)

I'm so happy that you're here again. You know I'm going to repeat myself but... I don't know if exists bigger words than thank you so much, but it's exactly how I feel. Seriously, I'm very grateful for all of you :) I believe you will enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

 **Details**

William and Samantha arrived in France. However, this wasn't a trip to go sightseeing. Their destination was different. It was for the first time when they were in their house. Her mother was understandably delighted from this visit. Although they hadn't seen each other only a few months, it seemed like an eternity. Phone calls had been only a weak substitute. Her big belly was so magnificent. The fact that baby boy and baby girl were together inside always conjured up a smile on her face. Her father wasn't so excited because he saw Point Man again. The coward who had once run away. Unpleasant feeling of another disappointment and betrayal was bigger than before. Maybe because birth of twins was approaching, and she couldn't be alone with them. It would be too much stress and pressure. Even if he tried it again, her father was ready to find him and take revenge. Plan for his another escape was completed, but even so being in his presence was uncomfortable. Almost as if he was physically and mentally ill. However, Arthur had decided to ignore him. It was for the best. Tension, according to him, wasn't necessary, even though she had doubts inside. It was seen that something troubled him. That was for sure. But she had to believe in peaceful conversation.

Table in the kitchen had become a focal point for the following moments. She wanted to tell them the newest information from doctor Brecken. Only one person was spoiling the nice atmosphere. Her father who occasionally said a rude note about Arthur. But to her joy, Point Man was able to handle everything (yet) with calm face. Exactly as he had promised. It almost seemed as if the only reason of William visit was to poison his life. He succeeded in another way. Mainly it irritated her.

"The birth will be performed by Caesarean section due to safety reasons in the eighth month of pregnancy, which means in a month," she continued. "One of the twins, baby girl, is in the wrong position and the surgery will be in general anesthesia." Her father understood some medical terms, but now he was lost completely.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I will sleep during the whole operation." Here, however, her mother disagreed.

"I think it's not a good idea, sweetheart. You won't see your kids immediately," and she knew how good feeling it was. The first look at her daughter was among the most beautiful memories of her life.

"But I don't want Mom. I fear that epidural anesthesia won't work and I will feel pain." Her father furrowed his eyebrows together as a sign of another incomprehension. To his surprise, Arthur replied, who noticed his expression.

"This means that Ariadne would be awake. Only lower half of her body would be numb. It is one of the options which doctor Brecken suggested."

That's why he played the expert. Although it was satisfactory answer. But she was happy the most. At least she wasn't on the whole explanation herself. Not only that, it was a good sign of that he had been paid attention in the consulting room, but his support was nice. Ariadne took his left hand and squeezed it. He reacted to the gesture and turned on her. Their eyes met and at the same time appeared their smiles. Samantha couldn't resist and smiled as well. How sweetly they looked together, and she could see that the bond of love between them grew. However, the exact opposite had the moment for her father. In him, the emotions and feelings went in the different direction. The joy was irritation, gratitude was anger. Then she remembered on another important thing, and so she turned back to her parents.

"And Arthur will wait outside with you." This was a good opportunity to attack again.

"What a surprise."

He said sarcastically. His doubts again penetrated the surface. This sentence caught everyone's attention, but as before, Arthur remained calm. Only his next deep breath and exhale was heard. Was it impossible to provoke him? She could finally know his true face. Samantha couldn't believe that her husband was so hostile. Actually, the whole madhouse with his aversion to her boyfriend began anew. And it was true that she was annoyed. Except, she wasn't the only one.

"It is my wish Dad." Ariadne defended him. It was true answer but her father didn't understand for one simple reason. He didn't want to.

"Really?" His eyebrows lifted.

"Yes!" She looked again at Point Man. "And he is okay with it."

Again the affectionate smile which Arthur loved so much. Pity that her parents were with them now. He had so big desire to kiss her. But it was hard to estimate what her father would say... or do. Unfortunately, their relationship wasn't good (it was literally horrible), and because he didn't want to give up his negative demons, irritating him wasn't worth it. But mother was against her again.

"But he has the right to be there with you, and in my opinion... it is necessary for father to see his children as soon as possible."

Why her every decision was wrong? She wasn't expecting twins, why she had to have remarks to everything? Hormones engulfed Ariadne again, but it was lucky that they hadn't such power over her. Or rather, she found a way to calm down. Actually, it was Arthur's presence which helped her. Her head turned with a ready answer to her.

"Mom, lots of people will be with me and the children in the operating room and if there were any complications -"

"Please, don't say this."

Fear and apprehension attacked him instantly. That was the worst possible scenario, because it was clear that he wouldn't survive their loss. The thought, that both children and she will die, was his nightmare. Every night before bedtime appeared these images. It wasn't nice to going to sleep with such mess in head. It was enough that he had lost his parents, and this would be the final nail into his coffin. Ariadne looked at him, realizing how much it hurt him. After all, this wasn't dream, and so everything had to go smoothly and at first try. But the awareness that the risk of death of the two children was up to 4 times bigger than normal didn't help too much. And something could happen to her also. It wasn't an exception.

Her parents felt like Point Man. William and Samantha knew about this frightening possibility. They had experienced the same thing with Ariadne, but fortunately for them, fate had been kind and now two grandchildren were on their way. But her mom was more scared than he was. The similar maternal instincts causing nervousness. Maybe a hug would be helpful, to switch to a different state of mind. However, they believed and hoped for a happy ending. It was perhaps one of those things where her boyfriend was on the right place. The family was her wish, and he in fact played the important role. Her father's influence steadily reduced, making him a little bit sad and upset at the same time. But being a grandfather was happy and excited feeling. Plus, with two children would be more fun. Especially with the boy, whom he didn't have. When William was thinking about it, this was his opportunity to have a 'son'.

"That would be the end of me," said Point Man after a long silence.

However, in her mind started to happen something scary. Fear made a nest in which the idea was born. Self-inception. She wasn't just worried about herself, but mainly about the twins. Uncomfortable feeling that something could go wrong quickly grew and its branches dove more into her mind. It couldn't be stopped. It started to feed the monster. All the beautiful feelings were almost devoured. It gained a volume.

"Arthur... you heard the doctor. There is a possibility that I won't survive."

In her eyes, the tears started to appear. This phrase almost killed her, but the statistics didn't lie. Arthur knew that life wasn't fair, because otherwise his mother would have been here, looking forward to his son and daughter. Apparently it was instinct, which shook his head.

"I don't want to think like that." Tears were in his eyes as well. Why did she have to say it aloud? His spirit of fears was bigger again. But the rejection didn't help and it seemed that there was no other help.

"Nobody will think like that!"

William said in a firm voice, and everyone turned to him. It was terrible to hear such speculation. He had to get her back on track of excitement and calmness. Samantha needed it, too. A little push and even she would start to cry. Luckily, being interested in her boyfriend wasn't necessary. He could take care of himself, right?

"Everything will be fine Ariadne. I know it."

He encouraged her and added a gentle smile. It was one of the normal things which he had said today (except greeting). However, the miracle happened. Atmosphere started to be less tense and apparently, the knight defeated common monster in their heads.

"Now go and rest. You need it."

She stared at him for a moment and then nodded several times. It sounded like a good idea, and probably it would help her to relax and change thoughts. Therefore, she turned her head to Arthur.

"Will you help me?"

It wasn't necessary to say what, because it was clear to him. It was a bit of a learned habit. Because of her big belly, any kind of activity was becoming harder and getting up from bed or a chair was possible only with his help. Point Man stood up, pushing away the chair in the process, leaned toward her and she carefully placed her right arm around his neck. He put his arm around her waist and grabbed her hand, for bigger certainty. Her parents watched as she put her other hand on the table. It was a slow movement, but eventually they both straightened and then a walking to the guest room started. Their soft marital bed was great, but going upstairs was too strenuous for her. Even a few steps across the living room were difficult.

Finally, under the supervision of parents, they got to their destination, and he gingerly sat down on the bed with her. His hand was immediately on her belly, checking if the kids were okay. Actually, he did it because he liked it. As if he was addicted to it. Ariadne also loved it and put her hand on his. This connection had been always important for all of them. Children's kicking was more intense and they could feel their energy together. This experience was very strong because they forgot about two other persons in the room.

William and Samantha knew what was happening between them. Especially he was impressed by the gesture. When their daughter had been in her belly, he had done the same thing. To this day, it was one of his most favorite memories. And now, Arthur was giving the same love and care them. In fact, their expressions told him two things. She was glad he was here, encouraging and helpful. He had a smile on his face, looking forward to his children. It seemed that one thorn of jealousy and rage was removed from his heart. If it went this way on, it was possible that her father was willing to give him a chance and forgive him. But this was still a long journey and when William realized again the beginning of it all, the negative thoughts were back. Predator was again focused on its prey. Although Samantha was very happy. They looked enormously adorable together, but above all she was grateful that her daughter had found so wonderful man. Of course, his failure a couple months ago was still in her memory. However, it was in the past which didn't affect the present situation. Even now she didn't know what had forced him to do it but it was clear that whatever it was, it was submerged deep in him, rotting in the abyss of destruction.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Their leaving was a deliverance for both sides. Ariadne and Arthur were able to calm down, because the danger of unexpected explosion of her father with unknown consequences disappeared completely. It was true that William had had mixed feelings. He hadn't wanted to walk away from her because seeing his daughter in this state was a masterpiece of priceless value, which was always beautiful. How much he had longed to be in her life more. How much he had wanted to utilize every second of their common time. But someone was more important for her. The presence of her boyfriend had been intolerable, literally agonizing. Point Man had done nothing wrong, but thoughts of her father had behaved so automatically every time when he had looked at him. Actually, it was enough just to think about him. Samantha had wanted to stay with them longer, but since it had been better to let her rest (as a mother, she had recognized all the signs), the right decision had been to leave. Regardless of her husband, who sometimes had shuddered with hatred and rage at Point Man's words. It seemed painful allergy didn't want to stop. Her parents had decided to find a hotel in which the countdown to the final day will continue. Both had organized everything at home so it was no problem to stay here for a long period. It was almost like a vacation with a big celebration and life-changing event at the end.

The house was again just for them. Couple was lying in bed. One of the most enjoyable things lately. Perhaps the only one which he could do with her. Nonetheless, it wasn't only great opportunity for talks, but mainly it was moment of strengthening of their relationship. Arthur couldn't take his eyes off her belly. It was the frequent and adoring look. Ariadne realized that he was oblivious now. Apparently he was already with them. Their first birthday or an endless and tiring shopping of Disney heroes. She had similar thoughts often. However, for him it was especially exciting how fast the time passed, which was evident on the size of both children.

"I'm glad being with you alone. In fact... with all of you," and he tenderly stroked the spot where twins were.

It wasn't meant badly. She knew it, because it was her opinion also. Spending time with her mom and dad had taken a different direction. It wasn't anything horrible, but uncomfortable vibrations, which he had radiated, were tiring. It was interesting how suddenly they were different. Mainly their behavior and support. Samantha was one big plus sign, and William had become the opposite. But his minus sign was apparent almost everywhere. At least, they had liked children's room.

The room, which they had designed together. Ariadne had been back after a long time in her element. But big help had been needed for the implementation of their idea. Cobb, Eames and Yusuf had signed automatically. Actually Forger had requested something in return. It was pointless to work for free (objection that 'friend will help to friend' hadn't worked). She had suggested a big common dinner, which he had accepted with pleasure. However, Arthur had wanted to see Ramsey again. This man was interesting and Point Man had wanted to know him more. It was probably the only person who was considered as a friend outside dreamshare. Although he had heard about him in connection with Audrey before, 'the voting of the names' had been the first opportunity to meet him personally.

To his delight, he had come as well. As always, not alone, but Audrey had been great company for bored and tired Architect. Topics for speaking had been countless and how they had defended, not just gossip. Forger had seen his opportunity (again), but Ramsey had been prepared for him. Because of his excellent plan, Point Man had gotten another reason to be a good friend with him. Eames had been busy, but nonetheless he had tried to do his best. But she had been interested in her boyfriend. Therefore, envy and jealousy at highest limits had caused a little headache. Sometimes it had seemed that Ramsey had been too much concentrated on her. Their 'inappropriate' touches + silly affectionate smiles + passionate kisses + lovey-dovey words = more anger and nausea. Ultimately, the bribe in the form of dinner had been unnecessary because the only one, who had left earlier, had been only Forger. Apparently he hadn't been able to overcome their intimacy and so Arthur and Ramsey had given each other an exuberant high five. Such well-executed mission but Ariadne and Audrey had shaken their heads with smiles.

The reconstruction of empty room had lasted three weeks, which according to him was a fast process. Although, she didn't see it as a big success. However, the result was breathtaking. The yellow color was very pleasant to look at. White chest of drawers for their little clothes; cabinets for toys, books and other things. Big colorful spotted carpet was almost across the entire floor. But the most beautiful things were two white cribs with colorful curtains. Pink was for Annette and blue was for Adam. All this were another proofs that the role of parents was again a little closer.

"Me too," she replied with a smile, stroking his hair.

Point Man looked at her, but the scariest thoughts appeared again. It was actually a whispering that her death was near. Even his children were according to unknown source in danger. At this time didn't exist a greater fear. Apparently it was his inner voice, which had been mostly right in the past. Stupid intuition. However, it was absolutely necessary to get rid of such thoughts as quickly as possible because he would begin to cry soon. Fortunately was the best solution right in front of him. Her lips were the cure for everything, and therefore Arthur kissed her. A flood of love and passion immediately washed away the excess and dirty waste into the drain. Although Arthur didn't know one thing. For her, it was equally important because she had these horrific voices in herself, too.

* * *

 **I consider this chapter rather as a small introduction (and the title is also the word) for the next parts of the story. Basically, it's a lot of answers to questions in the future. Although... perhaps it could be called as 'silence before the storm'... :)**


	12. Hug

This time, I will be quick, because I'm really excited about this chapter and I want you to read it as soon as possible. THANK YOU all! You're amazing, fantastic and I love you all so much. :) Okay... 10... 9... 8... to hell with it, ENJOY!

* * *

 **Hug**

Even sitting caused big problems. Unbelievable how big her belly was. The two children were occupying a lot of space inside (evidently), but this was a little too much for her. Any movement was more difficult every day and Ariadne was glad that only one night remained and the twins will be with them. Although not only enthusiasm but also nervousness grew simultaneously. There was still one uncertain and difficult step - the operation. However, now was time to pack. Actually, Arthur was the one who was giving things in bag. This time, only clothes were necessary. Everything else, what she had taken with her to the hospital for an abortion, wasn't needed because she will have someone else to play with.

"Ariadne, are you okay?"

His voice interrupted her thoughts, and she looked at Point Man kneeling in front of her. How long he was in this position? She was still sitting on the bed, because standing wasn't possible in this state.

"You look nervous."

His love for details. It was true that smile hadn't appeared on her lips all morning and her thoughtful face only confirmed his suspicion. It seemed that she wasn't here. Probably she was lost in the future or her head was constantly thinking about what could and couldn't go wrong. He stared into her eyes, desiring to know the truth.

"I'm a little bit."

No hiding and besides, she didn't want to repeat the same mistake as at the beginning. The lie had almost cost their entire common life. However, Arthur understood her feelings very well. His mind was in the similar condition. But more important was that she had to be fine. Stress was very dangerous thing, threefold in this case. Therefore, Point Man took both her hands.

"I know it's hard to think positively... but you have to believe that it will go well," he said sincerely into her eyes. Ariadne knew he was right, but switching her mind was harder than it seemed.

"I can't get rid of the fear and anxiety," she replied worriedly.

A new layer of her feelings was revealed, giving him more clues to solve. He knew that persuading one's mind was impossible. At least not while awake. Although, Point Man didn't have to try it. What would happen if he encouraged her correctly?

"I am nervous also, Ariadne. I am worried about you all. But you're the strongest woman I've ever met in my life. You survived Limbo, and no novice has been able to plant the idea at first try in history of dreamshare. And if you tell me that it wasn't your effort, you're wrong. You built wonderful mazes and saved my life thanks to the paradox. You were and still are one of the most important parts of the team. And do you remember when Eames tried to flirt with you?"

She laughed, remembering how awkward it had been. Especially his cheesy pick up lines. She couldn't believe that some women were fascinated by them. 'Kissing burns 5 calories a minute. How about a workout?' was probably the weirdest one which she had ever heard.

"The point is..." and Arthur rather changed the subject because he didn't want to think about Forger's unconfirmed bet 'Who will sleep first with Architect', "...you were able to do a lot of difficult things in the past and I'm sure that you will overcome this one also. I believe you, Ariadne. You will see that everything will be all right."

Next quiet seconds were necessary. Her head had to receive this message and identify with it. However, the content of his speech didn't only speak to her main principles and values, but mainly he tried to change the flow of her thoughts. It was a basic fact which he had used many times. Saito and elephants was one of many examples. Her eyes were still looking into his, and after a while appeared smile on her lips. This time, only a small one.

"You always know what to say." Arthur smiled, too.

"I'm doing everything possible because I want you to be calm."

She nodded. He really did a good job. Actually, she got help from him lately almost constantly. Point Man tried his best to relieve the heavy burden which she had inside. Whether it was coming birth or her troubled mind. And when she thought about it, it was the result of all his change. At the beginning, he had been scared and insecure man fearful of things to come. Now, he was a loving and caring father desiring to be with them. Her fears in early pregnancy were ultimately unnecessary and unjustified. It seemed that her ideas and speculation about his loss were buried forever. It was their turn, wasn't it? There was a possibility of their... Well, those same thoughts were back again.

Then, there was a knock and when the door swung open, her parents walked in. Arthur and Ariadne looked at them, realizing that they were also in the house. Of course, they should wait in the living room, because William and Samantha wanted to go to the hospital as well.

"Is there something wrong? You are here quite long, so we wanted to check you."

Especially uneasiness of her mother caused that four people were in the guest room now. But her father had a different expression on his face. Almost as if he was ready to hit her boyfriend. What was wrong with him? God knew what ugly things were in his head. And because Ariadne sensed the tense atmosphere, she decided it was time to leave.

"No, we're fine. We were talking about something." Her voice was a little nervous, but then she looked back at Arthur, who turned to her also. "Will you help me to stand up?"

Point Man didn't wait and repeated the same procedure. Rather, it was like a perfect theater. Her arm around his neck, he hugged her by the waist and within seconds, they stood up. Nonetheless, another problem emerged. How he could take the bag with her clothes?

"I'm just wondering about one thing," said her father out of nowhere.

All pairs of eyes started to focus on him. There had been a question tormenting him more than a few weeks. It was pointless to know. At least according to his wife. If he didn't want to talk about it himself, this topic didn't make sense to open. Samantha even had asked him for respecting of his privacy, but it didn't help. He thought about it constantly, and now was the right opportunity to find out.

"Where are your parents, Arthur?"

The most inappropriate and merciless sentence. Ariadne immediately knew that it was bad. For him, it was serious and sensitive matter, perhaps more important than herself and the children together. His wife couldn't believe it. Almost as if it wasn't her dear and sweet William. What if her husband was somebody else? A different unknown man? But who could have the same face? Arthur said nothing, holding back his emotions. The pain, which he caused, was unbearable. However, it wasn't wise to be angry because it would hurt her. He didn't want to do it, but it was already too late.

"Please stop it, Dad." But he didn't want to give up so easily and this answer caused even greater interest.

"It's just a simple question, Ariadne. It is not such problem to answer that, right?" And he looked at Point Man, who was still quiet.

"Leave him alone. It is not your business."

"Exactly opposite. I just want to know if he has the right roots as a father. I just want the best for my grandchildren. Or is there something I don't know about?" Blood was boiling inside Arthur, but Ariadne was in worse state.

"You don't have any right to ask him about it!"

"I must be given the right to ask a question?"

"ENOUGH!"

Point Man couldn't listen to this anymore. All eyes turned on him. The loud argument exceeded tolerable limits. Although the main reason for the interruption of voices was her comfort. Stress had bad influence, not just on her. Arthur looked at her with fear and pleading eyes. She recognized it immediately.

"Ariadne, stay calm. You can't shout like this. It's not good for all of you."

His fatherly side again took control. Ariadne knew that William wasn't important. Arthur was particularly concerned and worried about his family. Apparently the possibility that something could go wrong here and now caused him to act. However, for her it was even worse. She felt guilty for some reason.

"He doesn't need to know it. He has no idea how hard it is for you."

She was about to cry and he knew it was wrong. His plan failed. The task wasn't fulfilled. The mission was unsuccessful. Her emotional and psychological state was the priority for him. However, he failed to provide smooth and easy transport to the hospital. Everything was awful right at the beginning. Although it wasn't his fault, it was a feeling of disappointment suffocating his mind. But her father was even more angry. Maybe his poor behavior drove him mad, which was (according to him) just a game. Certainly his past wasn't so bad and mainly, he had to know it. And when the last drop of patience dried out in the lake, the boundary of decency was demolished.

"Stop being such coward and say it to me!"

Samantha as if she lost a piece of her heart. Someone tore it out with superhuman force and threw it into the deepest place in the ocean. This wasn't her husband, whom she loved. This was totally someone else, but it was hard to say what was his name. Stranger with his face was still staring at the couple in front of them. Arthur and Ariadne looked at him. His daughter almost lost her balance. It seemed that he was possessed by something. But it wasn't jealousy or resentfulness. It was pure hostility and hatred. Why were such feelings in him? However, Point Man decided to end it once and for all.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Let me think about it, YES." Ariadne's tear trickled down her cheek and she tried to save the situation one last time.

"Dad, please..."

But nothing could prevent it. Arthur took a deep breath and exhaled. Just those nightmarish thoughts were devouring his entire body. Nonetheless, it was necessary to start from scratch.

"My father was alcoholic and when I was ten years old, he beat my mother to death. I remember his face of fury to this day. His swear words, which he told me. His hands crushing my neck, suffocating me." The horror of his story touched everyone. Ariadne started to cry more, Samantha was horrified and William? He couldn't believe his ears.

"The last memory of my mother... is... her desperate and painful eyes full of tears asking me to leave. I didn't want to listen and go for help, but eventually it happened and I stayed alive. Sometimes, I blame myself for what could have been different if I hadn't run away... but every time, I come to the conclusion that it doesn't matter. I am unable to return her life."

Now, he had tears in his eyes also. The memory of her loss had always been extremely difficult and devastating. Those rotting feelings apparently will never disappear. It was quick and concise explanation, ideal for him. Still, he wanted to say one more thing.

"So if you want to meet with my father, you have to go to jail, where he spends the rest of his fucking life. And if you want to shake hands with my mother, you must die!"

He reached his breaking point. It was justified and understandable, because her father's behavior was unacceptable and rude. Although, maybe it was persistent anger. Obviously this was proof of how much sadness and hatred lived in his heart. But true was, that Point Man had never avenged this terrible deed. There were a few things, why he hadn't done it. First, the paradox which couldn't be overlooked. Prison bars protected him every day. Secondly, he loved his freedom and it didn't make sense to go to the same building. His world was too beautiful. And the last and most important reason, he wanted to forget him. No meetings, no phone calls. Greatest effort was to erase him from his life forever. However, memories couldn't be destroyed or buried. Even if it was all what remained, it was also the biggest burden of all.

"Are you happy with this answer?! I hope so."

Suddenly he heard a quiet crying and realized what was happening. Point Man looked at Ariadne and his heart almost exploded. Her sad face, where could be seen tears and wet paths, was among the worst moments in the world. Within seconds, his negative emotions were gone and once again appeared concern and worry about her.

"Ariadne. Please, Ariadne, look at me."

"I'm sorry." She turned her eyes to him. "I'm sorry."

It was hard to see her like this, and when he realized what she had in mind, it was completely ridiculous. Guilt and shame for behavior of her father were chasing her, like a cat haunting a mouse.

"No. You don't have to apologize for anything. It's not your fault." His eyes looked at William. He was silent and motionless, just staring at Point Man. "It's not your fault at all."

The message was delivered and Arthur believed that he was finally freed from his tyranny. When she sniffed, it was clear to him that they couldn't be here any longer. Actually, their delay already grew with every next second. He turned to her again.

"We'll go into the car, okay?" She nodded. "Careful."

They headed toward the door. It wasn't a slow walk, but being near her father was terrible feeling for both of them. But there wasn't other way out of the room. Fortunately, Arthur and Ariadne came soon into the living room and continued on together. Her parents were standing still. However, Samantha didn't want to be in his presence. She rather wanted to go with them because breathing the same air like this monster was impossible. Wait. He had forgotten her bag. It was necessary for her daughter to have it and so she picked it up. She was leaving without words, but William grabbed her left arm.

"Wait, Sam -"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Even the most favorite nickname from his mouth didn't help. "How could you do this?! You just couldn't let it go, huh?! You had to ask him!" Tears almost spurted out from her eyes as the water geyser.

"I -"

"Spare me your bullshit, William! I don't care about your stupid explanation! And I'll be happy if you don't go to the hospital with us!"

She freed her arm from his grip, going away. Helplessness was absorbing him as lava. His body was slowly decomposing. But it was awakening which he needed. All this time it really was his fault. It was paranoia that this man didn't deserve his daughter. However, the opposite was true. His past was cruel and awful. Especially the image, when his father was hurting his mother hit him to the bone. How could be a man capable of something like this? But wasn't he the same? Although it wasn't physical punishment, the two most dearest women in his life suffered. And mainly because of him. Suddenly appeared tremendous disgust of himself. He wanted to vomit. It was impossible to look in the mirror, because otherwise the thing would burst with hatred. Now was clear what had happened at the beginning. His cowardly run got sense. Maybe he would have behaved similarly in his situation. Maybe even differently and worse. But why the problem vanished immediately? Why the hatred and anger changed into amazement and understanding? It seemed that William forgave him. Nonetheless, ruins and mess were huge after his deeds. No. It couldn't be too late. He wanted to fix it. Everything, down to the last detail.

Arthur and Ariadne were walking toward their car. Her crying stopped, and his thoughts fled from that horrible topic. Instead, he was dealing with, what will happen when they arrive at the hospital. Will he able to be with her in the room? How will they behave to each other? Wasn't necessary to think about it later? Both were quiet, but suddenly they heard a woman's voice.

"Wait, you two!" And Samantha appeared beside them. "You forgot her bag, Arthur." The couple looked down and indeed. The big thing was in her right hand. It seemed that intensity of emotions had blinded his mind completely.

"Oh, thank you," and he was reaching for it.

"No no no. I'll take it. It's enough that you're holding my daughter." They smiled at her. A simple remark, which improved their moods. However, Ariadne wanted to know something.

"Mom?"

"What is it, sweetheart?" Before the next sentence was a short silence.

"Why is my dad like that?"

It was hard and impossible to answer. Even she didn't know him. Despite the fact that they had been together every day for 27 years, the last few months, he had behaved strangely. According to him, the problem was her boyfriend who ruined everything. But she couldn't tell her that, and moreover, it wasn't true. Her mother had different and opposite point of view. He had caused all this misery, without exception. However, this claim was also painful. Although she had said some pretty bad things a while ago, she still loved him. It seemed that she was in narrow impasse. It wasn't possible to go left or right. What about another direction?

"I don't know, Ariadne." That was probably the best alternative. It was neutral and essentially empty answer, but it didn't hurt anyone. Nonetheless, Samantha wanted to say something more. Her heart was full of it. "But... I'm sorry, Arthur. What happened to your mother... is... terrible."

It was necessary to choose the right words, because she knew that he was on thin ice. One pebble could cause a total collapse of the entire lake. He took a breath and exhaled. Again, the painful spot cried out loudly. But her sincere and caring eyes made it clear that she meant it with good intentions. Although, she had been on his side always. Support or feeling of certainty were her greatest strengths. Not to mention her willingness to help in any way or her helpful advice. Arthur realized it until now, but he had found a similar woman as it once had been his mother. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why the pain started to lose, and a smile appeared on his lips.

"Thank you, but... I know that she is still alive in my heart. Ariadne helped me to remember that... she is still with me. And I know that, too." Her mother smiled and Ariadne looked at him, listening attentively to every word. "Besides... now I have the opportunity to be a better father. It's another reason to overcome it and just... live on. I can't cling to the past. As I said, I can't change anything... but I can focus on the present." He looked at Ariadne, who immediately lost in his sincere eyes. "I want to concentrate on the most important in my life."

It was like the moment after his first 'I love you' because wave of love flooded her again. Suddenly it didn't matter that they were in front of her mother. It was impossible to do anything else. Her body wasn't listening, her mind ordered next moves. She leaned in and started kissing him. Passionately, because she knew no other technique. Tenderly, because he deserved it. In fact, Samantha didn't mind. It was beautiful, romantic and at this moment (after his words) suitable. However, none of them knew that William stopped walking. He wanted to go to them and apologize, but the scene happening in front of him couldn't be destroyed. He didn't want to disturb their shared moment. Maybe he started acting like a normal person. Although this gesture only confirmed his decision. Their relationship had to start again, and he knew how to do it.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Ariadne couldn't believe that she was in the same room as a few months ago. This time number 258 meant a different, more joyful reason. However, it was already half-hour after their arrival and doctor Brecken didn't come. Eventually, William could go with them after a few conditions: no mad explosions of emotions, no angry looks and the priority number one, no speaking. It had been kind of suspicious that he had immediately and without any objections nodded several times. Apparently, he just wanted to be with her which was really nice.

Nonetheless, neither nurse had known anything. She had brought her the same clothes which suddenly seemed awful (perhaps because Arthur was here). Almost as if he was erased from the planet. The waiting was long and uncomfortable and her father began to be slightly nervous. Although, he wasn't alone.

"I'll find him," Point Man said, rising from Ariadne who was already lying in hospital bed. But her reflexes were faster and she grabbed his left arm.

"No. Stay here with me."

Probably it seemed to him, but her voice sounded worried. Her parents sensed it also and looked at one another. She didn't want to lose him from her sight but before she could explain why, he gave her a kiss on the forehead as an assurance that this separation won't last long.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back," and he let go of her hand, heading toward the door. At that moment, all of a sudden spoke another male voice.

"I will go with you," and her father rose from his chair.

It stopped Arthur as a red traffic light. They all looked at William. Ariadne was concerned that the incident from their house will have unpleasant consequences. Samantha was confused and Point Man began to feel uneasy. Wasn't enough that he was in the room with him also? But rejecting wasn't wise. It could upset him even more. Though his expression was relaxed. And truth was that he looked different. It was strange, but suddenly Arthur realized that animosity and hatred no longer radiated from him. It was something else, yet he didn't know what. However, now was important to find someone.

"Okay," and he nodded. Before long, the two men left the room. The women stayed together, and because her mother had a bad feeling, she rose from her chair and walked to Ariadne.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

Samantha sat down beside her. Another sensitive conversation between them was near. Like when she had been hidden at their home because of her boyfriend and her mother had talked with her about the decision/lie. Ariadne stroked her big belly, realizing that the operation was approaching.

"I'm scared."

Confiding started and even though she didn't say of what, it was clear that these concerns couldn't be considered frivolous. But reassuring wouldn't help anyway. She knew how it was a few hours before giving birth. It was impossible to think about anything else. Head didn't know surroundings and the world itself ceased to exist. And for her, it had to be worse. She was concerned about two lives simultaneously.

"This is not the only attempt, Ariadne." Her daughter looked at her with a puzzled expression. Everything had to end up well at first try. Or not?

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Maybe the following explanation could frighten her even more, but there was no room for lying or dissimulation.

"If, God forbid, the worst happens, you can still have a family." However, this idea surprised her. She had never thought about this possibility and alternative. "Now you know that Arthur wants kids, too. His enthusiasm and smiles appears always when he is with you. Everybody can see it." Truth, she saw it also. It was one of the most delightful things. "You can try it with him again. It's not banned."

After a long time appeared slightly red color on her cheeks. She remembered those wonderful moments. Two human beings in her belly were the result of his attention, touches and kisses. Only he knew which places were the right. During the pregnancy, similar common romantic evenings were missing. There was no need of wine or a movie. Their bodies were enough.

"And if you don't believe me, I'll tell you a true story which happened to me." Samantha interrupted her thoughts and she started to focus again on her. "My beginning with the role of mother wasn't happy and beautiful. You weren't the first child. In fact... you're the second attempt, which was successful." This was completely new information, but immediately she wanted to know more.

"Miscarriage was very hard for both of us, but William helped me to get out of huge depression. It took over half a year before I went back to work, trying to live as before. But I couldn't. I was still wondering what went wrong. Maybe I was the problem or the baby was... My head was full of it constantly. And because my desire to have a child was becoming stronger, we decided to try it again. I prayed every night. I begged God for second chance. I promised that I won't disappoint him. I was trying to persuade him..."

Ariadne felt sad for some reason. Maybe because her mother had experienced this. Maybe she understood her story in some way. It seemed that even Samantha had the weak spot which hurt after all these years.

"But then... happened the most amazing thing in the world." On her face was big and broad smile. "Because two years later, on the day of miscarriage, you were born. Exactly the same date, February 21."

Ariadne smiled and her eyes revealed small tears of happiness. Her fears were apparently a little exaggerated. Life was cruel sometimes like a big merciless hungry shark with sharp teeth but every time, there was still a small white pearl of hope.

"Whatever happens, sweetheart, I'll be here for you. Always."

Her words managed to switch her thoughts. It was very reassuring to hear, but it was only a confirmation of her important role. In fact, Samantha had never failed her, because she had been always supportive. Even in the most difficult moments of life. Ariadne wanted to thank her and so she opened her arms. Her mother understood this and the two women found themselves in a comfortable, quiet and linking hug. There was no need to say anything. On the contrary, voices and sounds could cause great damage. Their hearts knew what was happening. However, couple of minutes passed and it seemed that none of them wanted to interrupt the affectionate contact. Maybe a new and stronger bond was creating between them. Maybe they wanted to remember this moment and this was the best way to achieve it.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

"I want to ask you for patience and forbearance, because doctor Brecken is needed somewhere else. It will take some time before he will concentrate on you," said nurse kindly and graciously.

Finally, someone knew where the man was. Both already forgot the number of attempts. According to quick estimate, this was eighth... or tenth? However, now Arthur and William felt like fools. Suddenly it was obvious that he had something else to do. He was busy and very wanted person and it wasn't possible that he forgot on Ariadne.

"Okay. Thank you. I was just worried... about my girlfriend." It seemed as if Point Man was ashamed of his concerns and fear. However, she smiled at him, understanding his feelings.

"That's perfectly fine. You are just the ideal father." That sentence sounded funny for some reason and therefore he smiled. But her father wanted to go back to them. Actually, he wanted to seize the opportunity.

"Come Arthur. They are waiting for us."

He looked at him, realizing that he couldn't wait to see her again. Almost as if the twins were calling him. Apparently his parental instinct awakened to the fullest. Finally, they thanked again, and together they walked down the corridor back to the two women. As before, even now was strange and awkward silence between them, only their footsteps were heard. However, William sensed that this was the moment for which he had been waiting. In addition, he had to act quickly because it was only a few meters away and they would be back in the room.

"Wait a minute, Arthur."

That sentence caught his attention and he turned on him. Automatically, his legs stopped, desiring to fulfill this request. But when his head rethought it, it wasn't such a good idea. It was obvious that he wanted to open the topic again. Wasn't enough that he had suffered because of him once today?

"I want to talk to you about something."

His invisible sense was right. However, Point Man didn't want to come back to that painful moment of the loss of his mother. The place was too sensitive and therefore he decided to immediately stop him.

"I don't care. Is it really necessary to deal with my past again?! I was hoping you understood, but it seems -"

"I want to apologize!" It was a surprise which silenced him. Although, even this wasn't convincing enough.

"Yeah, sure." His sarcastic tone let him know how big was chance of refusal. However, he couldn't give up. Not so fast, and above all he didn't want to.

"I'm serious!"

But this was strange. It was perhaps for the first time when he wanted to talk to him differently than before. Although, it didn't make any sense. Anyway, Arthur remained silent, realizing that he had something else in mind. And what would happen if her father got the space, which he apparently asked? William decided not to beat around the bush and went straight to the most important thing. It wasn't worth to waste this won opportunity.

"I'm sorry for how I behaved to you. It was unwise and cruel from me. Prying into your past was a mistake, I should have let you alone. But now when I know it... I'm sorry about what happened with your parents. It is clear that your mother didn't deserve such fate... and you had bad father who didn't value his son. Sometimes... life isn't as we wish."

Whoa... that was deep and meaningful. However, it was the apology which warmed up his heart. As if his unpleasant memory got another hit into the chest. As if there was another soldier, another assistant, another doctor solving his problem. Point Man was still silent, not knowing what to say. Although, it wasn't necessary because William wanted to continue.

"But I admire you. Especially what man you are. How caring, loving and helpful..." very encouraging words, "...and especially after what you went through. Boyfriend like you is exceptional nowadays. My daughter couldn't be without you."

It was interesting, but he had never thought like this. Rather, it was spending time with her and the children. Being together had always been amazing and thanks to them it was even nicer. But he wasn't perfect. After all, he had almost abandoned them. Though it seemed that it wasn't already problem for her father.

"I do what I can. And mainly, it is a merit of my mother and grandmother. Both wanted me to be a gentleman. For my mother, it was a life mission and number one priority. One day she told me that if my father wasn't like that, at least I can be better. Grandmother thereafter continued in her efforts and work. I am very grateful to them."

Another close moment, which connected them more. William listened attentively and with interest every word. His admiration grew exponentially. However, the next part was the hardest and most important of their entire conversation. Maybe it was crazy idea, but he wanted it that way and believed that Arthur will accept his offer. It was now or never.

"I'm proud that you were able to overcome such a huge obstacle... and I will be very happy if you become my son."

Point Man couldn't believe his ears. Did he really say that? It seemed that his body stopped working from a sudden shock. It was definitely one of the biggest surprises of his life (nothing could beat Ariadne's pregnancy in the first place and death of his mother was at the opposite, negative end). It looked like an attempt of a new relationship. Actually... a new beginning of an existing relationship.

"I adore my daughter... but I've always wanted to have a son, too. And you're the best candidate."

Being in the right place at the right time. Point Man had said goodbye to this role many years ago. Actually, right after the tragic event. Everything indicated that he will never have a true father. But it seemed that fate had other plans. As always.

"So do you agree?... Son?"

Indescribably huge desire and joy appeared in Arthur. His body could explode at any second. Maybe it was a common word, but not for him. In fact, he had never heard this from that monster. Even though it was the only thing which he had wished. However, the definition of the relationship between them or the linking of their hearts hadn't happened. Brat, the most popular and the only name which he knew. This time, it was different. Point Man was an adult, but his soul returned to childhood. Where all had started. After several decades, the wish could be fulfilled eventually. How he then realized, it wasn't necessary to think about it.

"Yeah... Yeah, I agree... Dad."

Tears in his eyes were unavoidable. Even though he didn't want to show his weakness, it was impossible to prevent it. Too many happy emotions were mixing together in him. William saw it and did what was right from the father. He hugged him. Arthur didn't hesitate to take this opportunity. It was unbelievable, but true. Reasons for this act were several. Comforting, showing their new connection, forming of memories, forgiveness... However, both men experienced an important moment. Their lives had changed in many ways and times. Past, present and future got happier flavor.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," he said with tears in his voice. William smiled and realized that also his eyes had something in themselves. But what else could it be than those same tears which now had his officially confirmed son.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **Believe it or not, but Samantha's story is based on true event. My mom experienced this, and I am on Ariadne's place :) Literally a little was missing and I didn't get the chance. The best inspiration is sometimes the life itself. Anyway, big things happened in this chapter, but the bigger ones are still ahead of us :)**


	13. Promise

**fragolitaferro:** Muchas gracias :) **MeassandreRodante:** I was amazed when she told me this and that is probably the reason why I am so thankful for everything in life. Nonetheless, thank you very much :) **ameluz:** _**1)**_ I am sorry. I can't promise you that... but I told you this already. Good story have to have some cliffhangers and tensed moments. Although... you will probably hate me after this chapter. Anyway, thank you and you're welcome. It's pleasure to read review from you :) _**2)**_ Another one :) I am so happy now :) that chapter was definitely a bomb by God, but I don't know how you will name this one then. I play with one thought about writing. Again, I'm not sure you going to like it. However, I want to thank you. You are the most supportive person here. If my plans change, I hope you will stay with me. I don't want to leave you. Too much details already, and I'm not decided, yet. You will definitely know more later. But you're welcome, and I love you, too. :)

Thank you so much, **fragolitaferro**. For following and favoriting this story, me and also my other stories: 'Without Love' and 'Dangerous Night'. You have no idea, how much I am happy now :D. you're the best :)

And I want to thank you all again. I know I'm annoying with this and as you can say, it's kind of a problem :) Nonetheless, I appreciate you from the bottom of my heart. Another exciting chapter full of emotions is here. Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Promise**

Everyone wished her good luck. According to everyone, she and the twins will be fine. Such reassuring was only a little bit helpful, because she couldn't silence the biggest fear ever. The next few hours were extremely important, and every second was another step to the operation. Why the time had to exist anyway? It was just many repeating numbers over and over again. When they were leaving the room, it looked as if a hungry pack of wolves sensed prey. Point Man and Architect were alone pretty soon and she was confused why. But Arthur explained that it was a big bet. Who will be at the operating room first, will have the privilege of seeing the children first. It didn't seem to her like a good idea. The thought, what Forger would say in their first moments, wasn't pleasant at all. Nonetheless, he reassured her, because there was collusion. He had the opportunity to use father's status, which automatically put him on the first place. Although wasn't clear if Forger accepted this fact.

However, his tip for the winner was either Cobb, Eames or Ramsey. These three men were great competition, despite the fact that Forger and Extractor had one advantage. Years of running in a dream eventually could be used for something else. But the black horse of the race was Ramsey. His friend had apparently hidden qualities which he didn't know and this could be one of them. The big surprise would be if one of the children won, although Phillipa had the advantage that she was older than James. Yet, the boy's determination to beat the sibling was great motivation. Ariadne automatically chose Audrey and her parents. Someone had to fight for the women's team and William and Samantha apparently wanted to see the grandchildren immediately. Arthur thought about them as well, but they weren't as competitive as others. The truth was that Yusuf and professor Miles had left the room on the last positions. Apparently this idea seemed ridiculous, or they didn't want to race. It was understandable for both. Professor was the oldest and Chemist wasn't very good at running. Anyhow, they will know the results of this frantic competition within a few minutes.

But the main reason, why everyone had left, was the only one. Having privacy was important for Arthur and Ariadne. Even if they only had to express love to each other, nobody had to hear it and see it. That convention had to stay away from all ears and foreign eyes. However, the topic of the last moments before the operation was different.

"Yeah, me too."

She felt more and more nervous and because he knew that they had only couple of minutes, his mind was infected by the same heavy thoughts. It was actually a bad definition. Ever since when Arthur had woken up in her room, his head couldn't think about anything else. Above all, it was a lot of possibilities how the whole surgical procedure could end. And mainly, he feared of the worst scenario.

"I have never told you how grateful I am." She said suddenly, looking deep into his eyes. On her face was a smile. "You're everything to me Arthur, and I'm so happy you're here for me. For us."

It seemed to him, or did she see him for the last time? Almost like it was back then, when she had gone on a trip with Audrey. Actually, when she had decided to run away from him. He had experienced similar farewells, and because he knew where she will go, it was worse to listen. Maybe she just wanted to take the opportunity to tell him what he really meant to her. Then it could be too late. And although it was painful to admit, the certainty that they will see each other again, didn't exist. They were just chances and statistics.

"You forgot how I almost abandoned you a few months ago?" Event, which probably will never disappear. Apparently, it had deep roots in him and didn't want to let go his memories.

"You think me when I ran away from you?"

This thing also injured his heart, but it was only a confirmation that each of them had made a mistake. It didn't matter how big because they were back together now, and she wanted to show it. Planning was useless again and hard to say who was controlling their lives up there.

"It was stupid of me."

He lowered his eyes and looked at their hands, holding each other. Point Man was sitting next to her on hospital bed, trying to remember every bit of this precious moment because the last seconds were mercilessly close. How fragile, tender and soft her hand was. The touch, which he adored.

"I am also to blame..." Arthur looked at her, "...but we overcame this together."

It was true. Why his mind was trying to go back? He couldn't live there forever. There was impossible to live. Time machine didn't exist and even if he had the chance to change anything, he would never do it. Maybe it was incomprehensible and selfish due to his mother, but his character was the result of past things, and... maybe he would have never met with love of his life. Any decision had its consequences, but what direction was after every turn... he was unable to find out. Was it worth it? A different present than this?

"I love you."

Her answer to his questions. There was nothing to think about. Unreal that his head was able to get lost in self-created chaos. But he knew what the human mind was capable of. Whether it was the creativity of immense proportions, or strong feelings lying in the deepest depth of the heart. And since the time didn't wait on them, he decided not to hesitate. Words could be forgotten, lost along the way and therefore, Arthur leaned in and started kissing her. Her hands immediately moved on his face, trying to pull him closer. He had to be careful on her big belly, but even so she succeeded. Neither of them wanted to quit. It was again the harmony and pleasure exploding inside their bodies. The longer they continue like this, the better. Saying 'bye' was impossible, because it could turn into a last farewell ever. This way of expressing love gave them hope for a good end. For her, it was a reason to survive. For him, it was encouraging in all directions. Why the infinity couldn't be right now?

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Arthur and Ariadne broke apart and looked in that direction. It was clear who it was. Doctor Brecken and nurse came for her. Eventually, their time was up. This was a merely warning that they were ready. Now, it was her turn. However, she looked again at Point Man and his head turned to her as well. They couldn't let them in. Not yet. They didn't want to. They didn't want to be separated. Not again. Ariadne pulled him to her once more, but this time their foreheads met. There was another knock, but it didn't exist. They both stared into each other's eyes, trying to take advantage of those few extra seconds.

"Please, be okay."

Their roles were switched. He was scared now and she went on an important mission. In addition, it wasn't possible to hold back his greatest fear, although Arthur tried to convince himself. And from her point of view, it wasn't also easy. Would it be good to say something? She was thinking about the correct answer. Difficult, of course. In fact, she had two choices just as he had had before. To admit her equally great fear or to try to lighten the mood with a reasonable humorous remark? But she didn't know what to say. Maybe her head completely froze and Ariadne just swallowed.

However, there was a third knock and the door opened. Both pairs of brown eyes turned to see a familiar face. Doctor Brecken and nurse smiled pleasantly. Even though they (literally brutally) disturbed their wonderful moment and privacy, it was impossible to avoid this. Operating room was waiting for its most important article and therefore Point Man rose from the hospital bed.

"How do you feel, Ariadne?" The doctor was in a good mood. In very good mood. It was obvious that his body didn't know what fear was.

"I'm nervous," she replied him honestly.

"That's understandable, but trust me. You don't have to worry." Now, it was definitely worse. She hated this type of sentences. It was one of those 'platitudes for everyone', which failed in its purpose. It did exactly the opposite. "In a couple of minutes, you will be one happy family."

Someone had to kick him. Why he took it lightly? Did he know what was at stake? Lives, even three. After a while appeared two men who immediately started to pull away the hospital bed from the room. Of course, no explanation was necessary. Or maybe they wanted to add a little bit of panic and fear. If it was true, all of them were doing a great job. Apparently, delay was big and everything had to go quickly. Point Man looked surprised but then his muscles started to listen, and he left the room as well. As the last one, because the entire staff was on the way with her. It looked like a kidnapping, a little bit. But after a while, he appeared on her left side and immediately took her hand. That was the only thing which could calm her confused mind and tensed body. Their eyes met again, and at the same time appeared smiles on their faces. She was glad he wanted to accompany her to the operating room and he was happy that their shared moments weren't over yet.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Hard to tell how the distance was long. Surroundings and the time weren't important at all. But suddenly appeared in front of them a group of waiting people, whose faces were familiar. Anyway, it was a sign of their goal. Arthur and Ariadne realized it simultaneously. However, she didn't let go of his hand. On the contrary, her grip was stronger. The others noticed them and made enough room for the hospital bed. Then, she saw the door leading into the lion's den. Or was this the entrance to hell? Suddenly, Architect stopped, not knowing what happened.

"I'm sorry, but you have to split up here," said doctor Brecken the unpleasant fact.

This time, only she could continue. This time, only she could go inside. Her eyes turned on Point Man. Everyone saw how difficult it was for him. He sighed and nodded, understanding that it was her wish holding him back. It was her decision preventing his enter. Arthur took the last remnants of courage and decided to let go of her hand, but this wasn't her plan.

"No!" And Ariadne squeezed his hand tighter, stopping his escape.

It was an inner panic. She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want last look or last touch. Why all of a sudden she started to doubt? Was it a good idea? Staying outside with the others seemed like the best option. As if the circumstances had changed or maybe the theory was easier than the execution of her idea. Nonetheless, he bent down to her, and their faces were again close.

"Ariadne. Don't do it even harder for us."

It was a desperate plea. His eyes looked alike. Uncertainty and fear mixed into a one visible ghost who haunted his whole being. However, she didn't want to listen and quickly shook her head, realizing the truth about herself. She wasn't ready.

"I'll wait here, I'll be here," and then he made a bold step. "I promise that we will see each other again."

Arthur wanted to add one small thing. Or rather, it was necessary confirmation, but when their lips met, everyone around them looked in another direction. As if a wall, ceiling or something else were more interesting. Surprisingly even Eames was quiet this time. No clever or witty remarks were heard. However, his charm and persuasion worked. Ariadne was fighting, but it didn't last too long. His lips had been always able to fix the problems, heal deep wounds and bring better and more beautiful thoughts. In this case, they totally overpowered her. He felt how her grip was losing the strength. After a few moments, he was free and ended their sweet connection. When he looked into her eyes, she knew what he had achieved. How much she hated him for it, because now was no obstacle in the way forward.

"I love you."

Another magic formula which was his weapon. However, Ariadne merely smiled and stroked his face, not saying a word. That was the look which he wanted to remember. Even though it was with a heavy heart, Point Man looked at the doctor and nodded. Permission was granted and she could go. This time, Ariadne didn't protest when her bed started to move again with the help of two men. Everyone watched how the door opened in front of her. Before long and she disappeared from their sight. The excruciating waiting just started, and the result was far away and unclear. Strange and unpleasant feelings started to grow, and he could release them only with a loud sigh.

"Good luck," he whispered. Another support which all three needed.

"Uncle Arthur!" Phillipa and James attacked on his legs and he almost lost his balance. True, surroundings and the others also existed. How was it possible that he almost forgot about them?

"Be careful, you two," and he looked down at them.

"Do you want to know who won?" Because she said it with big enthusiasm, Point Man suspected, but he couldn't spoil her surprise.

"Who?"

"Our daddy!" James shouted. Arthur looked at smiling Cobb.

"It wasn't fair," said Forger with annoyed voice. Almost as if he was another child who didn't get a candy. "If Ramsey hadn't shoved me, I would have won."

"It was an accident. I told you that I tripped," Ramsey fought against this claim.

"Oh, right. 'Accidentally' your legs tangled together and I almost hit the wall." Arthur and the others giggled. It was pleasant to relax, at least for a while. "That's not funny. I almost lost my teeth."

It seemed as if he encouraged everything because laugh intensified. It was gnawing betrayal of the largest proportions. Apparently, no one shared his injustice, so he turned annoyed, going to sit down.

"You're unbelievable."

His final comment. They all heard it, but they honestly didn't care. After a while, everyone started to move. Mostly toward the chairs in the corridor. Their legs had to rest and not only because of the recent running. Besides, standing would be pointless anyway. They had to also overcome the endless feeling of insecurity which struck everyone. But when Arthur looked at his friend, he just nodded with a smile. It was a secret and silent 'You're welcome'. Of course, Ramsey had done it on purpose. Point Man suspected it immediately. And thank goodness for that, because otherwise Ariadne's scary thought would have been fulfilled. Eames wouldn't give up of his acquired privilege, and persuading was useless. He was too stubborn and obstinate. Fortunately, his backup hadn't failed.

"And when we can see them, Daddy?" James asked, puzzled. The little boy didn't fully understand it yet, but these words didn't escape of Arthur's hearing.

"It will be a little bit longer." Extractor tried to act cautiously, knowing about the sensitivity of this topic.

"And will we be able to say hello?" Phillipa had another question.

"Of course, yes. Now, we can only wait," Cobb said with a smile, which was much more understandable for them.

It was a mistake. Point Man realized he had made a mistake. He had never done it before. Neither in childhood or in adulthood. He didn't believe in promises. The reason why Ariadne wasn't his wife. Because Arthur knew that any serious oath was only an ordinary sequence of words. It wasn't carved into the rock. It wasn't bulletproof. And when he realized this? Understanding of this lie had happened long ago, in the darkest day of his life.

 _"Listen to me, Arthur. You have to go for help. He will attack again." The speed of her voice was incredible, but there was no time to waste._

 _"I don't want, Mommy," and he shook his head. Tears were in his eyes, because he didn't want to leave. "I want to stay with you."_

 _"We will see each other soon. We will be together again. I promise, I swear, but first you have to go for help."_

 _Tears appeared in her eyes also, because she felt that it was just a deception. But even this false statement had to convince him. He had to leave the house as soon as possible. That was the most important thing of all. He had to escape and survive. The monster couldn't destroy the last reason why she lived. Suddenly Arthur nodded, believing her words. He wanted to fulfill her wish._

 _"O-Okay."_

 _Then, he immediately turned around and ran toward the door. Before long, he found himself outside. His legs were moving fast, his heart and lungs were trying to use every possible strength. It was primarily a desire to save her. However, she had another important thing in mind which she hadn't said aloud._

 _"I love you... my sweetheart."_

 _Tears ran down her cheeks, but he grabbed her hair and pulled her to him. She appeared under him and saw his face full of rage. It started again._ _Torturing of her body continued. But the pain was too much. She couldn't endure it anymore. The only option was to surrender to it, succumb to it. The only solution was to leave this body full of bruises and suffering. But she didn't want to go away like that. No hatred against her enemy, no reproaching of life for its injustice. And that was why her latest thoughts focused on her son. It was actually a prayer. She wished he was okay. It was a request for his happy and contented life. Even if she was somewhere else, she will watch over him. She will become his guardian angel in difficult times, she will become his mentor at the crossroads of life. Maybe it was the end, but only of her physical form. In his heart, she will be still. She could accept such offer and eventually, the light of her life slowly began to fade. After a while, it disappeared completely and forever._

Was it possible that the past could be repeated? Could his promise be as empty as his mother? Arthur rather didn't want to think about this possibility.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

It was stressful, and much worse. Raised voices, orders, quick movements of all limbs. Something had happened. It had started with bleeding in her lower abdomen, and since then, it went downhill. It had been unexpected and fast, but the operation had changed direction within few moments.

"Come on, Ariadne!"

Doctor Brecken shouted at her again. It wasn't an effort, but a desperate fight for her life. Her heart had stopped beating for some reason and now he did everything possible for her rescue. However, the most painful was that both children weren't breathing also. Nurses didn't want to give up and continued, no matter that they were tired and exhausted.

"COME ON, ARIADNE!"

He started to lose his nerve and other electric current went through her body. But no answer. The most precious organ in the human body protested and refused to listen. Almost as if it froze, but its opponent was willing to win.

"You can't do this to him," he muttered, and other encouraging wave lifted her body. "You can't do this to Arthur!"

Only God knew how long it lasted. Actually, the time was now irrelevant concept. It was hard to tell if minutes passed, or the clock stopped completely. But the main thing was that he didn't want to give up. He couldn't let die the whole family in one day. How could he live with himself then? It would be impossible and even greater determination engulfed him. It was clear that he couldn't lose this battle. Such solution didn't exist. Another force tried to pull her into this world. Vain.

Nurses had the same result with the children. The baby girl and the baby boy didn't want to start breathing. Despite all the help, they were still stubborn. It was like a bad nightmare, tearing apart their hearts to pieces. It was unmerciful and cruel to see. Tears got into their eyes, but somehow they managed to push them back. Their years of experience, their knowledge, theories, practice... everything seemed useless, but it didn't stop them. They tried it again... and again... and again... and again...

When doctor Brecken after a while looked toward the place, where was similar rescue, he realized how the whole situation was dire and depressing. Was it possible that her worst fears had to be fulfilled? Seriously her children had to die? Maybe her decision was only getting more time... then, his eyes looked back at her. Her heart wasn't beating, her eyes were closed and he felt helpless. Suddenly, two choices... two questions... two realities appeared in his head. Could he really save her? Or was he avoiding the inevitable fact?

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Something was wrong. Something had to be wrong. Something was definitely wrong. Why else would the whole operation stretch for more than an hour? Estimate of doctor Brecken wasn't right. Arthur could no longer sitting around and was walking down the corridor here and there. It was the same path over and over again, and he remembered it by heart. Ten steps there, ten steps back. It was a slow pace, and he had his hands in pockets without any known reason. Any word was impossible to get out of him and what occasionally came out of his mouth was a sigh. His head was constantly thinking what happened. Were they all right? Why the door was still closed? Any news about their condition was what he needed, because Point Man had a huge fear which was eating him alive. Literally, he was scared to death. Another few more minutes and he would become an empty shell without anything. Everyone saw how Arthur felt. However, nervousness hit them all.

Eames, Yusuf and professor Miles were sitting quietly, struggling with their own evil thoughts. Their scenario was similar. Fears engulfed them also, and neither of them knew what could be used against it. However, the technique of 'positive thinking' had failed long ago. Her parents were sitting next to each other, holding hands. Sometimes, a few sentences were heard from William, but they were only for Samantha. It was possible to see the tears in her eyes, but she wanted to be strong, not wanting to show what terrible feelings and thoughts were inside. He gladly encouraged her, because he knew what Ariadne meant for her. After all, it was her only child. Ariadne wasn't for her just a miracle, but also the dream come true and prayer. Although, he had an unpleasant urge to go in and demand an explanation, what the heck took so long. Also Audrey, as another sensitive woman, had to find help from man. It was primarily Ramsey's arms, which reduced her fear. His right arm around her waist, his left hand holding hers and her head on his right shoulder were good cure for this situation. But the feeling that she could lose best friend was stronger. Ramsey had given her a few light kisses as another alternative of reassurance. Nonetheless, even his forces due to this ruthless waiting were quickly fading away. Meanwhile, both were still all right. Success with no guarantee.

No one threw the hope into the well. There wasn't reason for it and most importantly, no one wanted it. However, Cobb with children were the most calm members of the group. Although, Phillipa and James didn't realize the seriousness of this atmosphere. For them, it was only stretching of time for the opportunity to see their new friends. They didn't know about the risks. Extractor occasionally had had to moderate their eager and enthusiastic questions, and it was mainly due to Arthur. Anyways, optimistic and cheerful mood was transferred to him. Father couldn't resist their smiles. But he had the fear in himself as well. When Mal had been in the similar situation, nothing else had existed. Nonetheless, according to his judgment and experience, everything should turn out well.

Point Man's prayers were finally heard and the door opened. Everyone looked in that direction and saw doctor Brecken. He looked tired and... Why was regret on his face? Or was it sadness? Arthur was horrified and he immediately ran to him. The others did the same, but with slight delay. A small distance between them disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Doctor, what happened?"

His fear, doubts and uncertainty reached of dangerous levels, and this question literally flew out of him, wanting to find so much desired response. It was actually thought of everybody, because they wanted to know what problem caused the delay. But doctor's expression sent him to hell. It wasn't the expected smile and the joy from the wonderful news. It wasn't the congratulations that he became the father of two beautiful and healthy children. Instead, he looked into Point Man's eyes. The pain and grief were saying one thing.

"I'm sorry, Arthur."

* * *

 **I know how you feel right now, but... *sigh* Please, don't hate me.**


	14. Despair and Sadness

**ameluz:** Thanks, I appreciate it a lot and yeah, you're right. I am evil in some way. You're welcome and you have no idea how much I am grateful for you. I love you, too :) **fragolitaferro:** You will find out in this chapter. I'm sorry you cried, but at least I know that it's perfectly written. It's a challenge to describe the right feelings and involve the reader in the story. And I hope I will succeed with this one also. You're very welcome :) but it's the least I can do :) plus, you deserved it :)

I don't want you to wait any longer, because the end of previous chapter was really... I would say tensed... and not very nice. However, three things before you start reading: one - thank you all. I am so happy and very grateful, that you are here again. This story is the longest one which I have written, and I am so thankful, that you still want to spend your time with me, wanting to know more. I know, this is no surprise for us, give us something new :) okay. two - this story is written already (I mean the last chapters have to be checked but it is finished). I am NOT going to change it. At the end of this chapter you will understand why and three - (long silent with heavy thoughts) maybe now you realize that my mind is really insane. 'Who would be capable of this?' is probably the right question. I don't know. Maybe I am just one big drama queen. Nonetheless, you will create your opinion anyway. And that's completely fine because that's the beauty of writing :) But the word 'enjoy' wouldn't be proper here, I guess. Don't get me wrong, I am enormously excited about this chapter (and proud also), but... let's say that... I can't. I don't know how to describe it. (PS: I am sorry for the long intro and for next following couple of minutes.)

* * *

 **Despair and Sadness**

His life ended. Right now, someone took the last reason to be here. All of them experienced dismay and shock, but Arthur's heart exploded with suffering. He lost everyone. Ariadne and his children. No one survived the operation. Her fears turned out to be true. Curse of the promise, which had started years ago, had another terrifying consequences. Helplessness and merciless present erased the hope. Tears immediately appeared in his eyes and soon ran down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, but -"

"YOU KILLED THEM?!"

William shouted with anger. Doctor Brecken looked at him, realizing the danger, but before he could say anything, her father took a few steps forward and gave him a fist. It was such a blow that the doctor fell to the ground. But her father was engulfed by rage and therefore he knelt on him and began to beat him. When Samantha saw this, she seized the children and pulled them away from her husband. Her priority, as a mother, was to protect and calm them, because Phillipa and James started to cry also. Though her eyes couldn't believe what was happening. However, William didn't care and so his attack on the doctor continued.

Meanwhile, Arthur walked away from the group and with great pain, he leaned against the wall with another new tears. It was as if he defended himself against all facts, but nothing helped. The rest of the men approached her father and tried to pull away the frantic animal from its prey. However, any effort was useless, because William still had the upper hand and the doctor's face received more and more blows. Audrey, as a last rescue, came to sorrowful Point Man and put her both hands on his left shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Arthur! Arthur, look at me!" But he didn't listen and instead, his legs stopped working and his body fell to the ground. It seemed that life force was quickly abandoning him.

"NO!" It wasn't a response to her request, but another refusal of reality. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His desperate cry was heard throughout the corridor.

Right after that, another attempt to end the battle failed, because Cobb found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time and was next one who got blow to the face. It was accurately into the nose, and he took a few steps back before he lost his balance and fell on his back. Miles saw it and immediately ran towards him, desiring to make sure he was okay. However, he noticed the blood flowing down from his nostrils. Both children saw it also and their crying intensified. Samantha decided to hug them more and fortunately, it worked, but the situation was increasingly worse.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" There was another painful cry from Arthur's lungs.

Audrey realized that she had to try it differently and therefore, she hugged him. Although, it was only an imperfect holding around his shoulders, it worked. Point Man pressed to her, seeking for solace and support, but his sobs were more loud. And because she knew that her best friend was dead, along with Annette and Adam, tears found their way into her eyes also. Now, they cried together.

"My Ariadne... my children..." he said completely devastated.

In that moment, Eames and Ramsey saw drops of blood flying away from William's hands. It was clear that the doctor's face looked awful. They lost patience and grabbed his both arms simultaneously. They succeeded, at least partially. They were holding both his upper limbs, but the madness in his body was out of control. Standing on their feet was almost impossible and none of them knew how they did it.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Her father yelled to the fullest, trying to continue, but Eames and Ramsey prevented him from doing so. He wasn't at the end, he had to do it. It wasn't possible to forgive him the death of his daughter and grandchildren. It didn't matter if he went to jail. The only important thing was now the punishment which he had to execute.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" However, this encouraged the two men in their effort.

"Come on, Eames, PULL!" Ramsey suddenly yelled, but according to Forger, now wasn't the best time for fun.

"And WHAT do you think I'm doing?!"

They pulled again, but nothing. Her father was still above him, and although his frantic beating was stopped, they had to drag him away from the doctor, because otherwise it would end disastrously.

"PULL FOR GOD SAKE!" Ramsey yelled at him again and Eames replied in the same loud tone.

"I'M... PULLING!" His face started to turn red due to huge exertion.

William didn't want to give up, but the two men holding his arms were stubborn also. It seemed that they couldn't separate him. However, he would complete his terrible work, and so the word 'defeat' had to disappear from this moment. In addition (and what was even worse), their forces were running out. It was strenuous fighting. Rather, he was a hungry werewolf wanting to kill than a man. However, they pulled again. It was hard to say for how many times, but the victory was finally achieved. Her father suddenly stood up and they dragged him away from the doctor. Obviously his energy was gone faster. All three were breathing heavily and they noticed tears on his face. It was seen that the fury disappeared and instead it was the sadness. The same one, which Point Man had in himself. Eames and Ramsey looked at each other and nodded, realizing that it was good to let him go. It seemed that he wasn't already a threat. But then Samantha appeared and immediately hugged her husband. It was necessary. Not just for her, because she suffered a lot as well, but above all, he needed to feel the familiar warmth. And how was confirmed, her arms were indeed supportive. Both now could grieve together. Their only daughter was gone, and their grandchildren also. Forever.

And because the attack and fists had stopped, the only audible sound was strong Arthur's crying. His body didn't know how to live on. Nothing could rescue him now. Also Audrey knew that her hug wasn't omnipotent. It was only a small substitution. The pain devouring his whole personality was enormous. But what else could help him? However, something must existed, otherwise Point Man wouldn't see the morning of the next day. She knew the consequences of deep love and this was the darkest side of the coin. Yusuf, who suddenly showed up with nurse, knelt down to the doctor and checked his condition. She did the same. Unbelievable how much damage could be caused within few seconds. Although, the blackout of the mind and the fury couldn't have different results. Blood flowed from his mouth and nostrils and several bruises were around his eyes and on his cheeks. Phillipa and James again turned their eyes and hid their faces into Cobb's arms. Doctor Brecken was breathing deeply and sat up, trying to calm himself after the attack, but then he decided to continue. He could finally say the most important information.

"She's not dead!"

This sentence stopped the whole world. Arthur immediately raised his head. He looked at the man with injured face. His eyes weren't producing tears anymore, and his ears were focused on maximum. Was it possible that hope still existed? Was it possible to see her again? And what was with children? Each from the group did the same thing as Point Man. Incomprehension created silence, disbelief caused staring and a desire to know more paralyzed them into a state of trance.

"Ariadne is alive, as well as the little boy. But... the little girl... she... her lungs weren't evolved enough. She wasn't able to breathe on her own." It was obvious that even the doctor had problem to say this. Not just tears in his eyes, but also the trembling voice were the proofs. "Ariadne is out of danger. Adam is now in the incubator. He needs to catch up the missing month. Just Annette... didn't survive."

It was impossible to feel something specific. It wasn't joy... although it wasn't sadness, either. These two feelings were mixed into a one whole, creating the confusion in everyone. Above all, it had the worst impact on Arthur. However, two things were certain. He was indeed father, but one of the children had died. Their little baby girl was gone. Suddenly, his body regained the lost energy and he started to lift up from the ground. Audrey reacted quickly and helped him to his feet. Everyone looked at him, waiting for what will happen next. Doctor Brecken also stood up, although it wasn't easy. It seemed that he was still a little shocked. Actually, even the others were in some kind of imbalance. The nurse wanted to clean his face from the blood and he nodded. It was understandable, but he wanted to say something first.

"She's asleep now. And if you want, Arthur, you can go to her." He then looked at the dangerous attacker. "But that beast have to stay outside." Her father wanted to punch him again with the reason 'how dared he', and even his body started to move with a new dose of rage.

"William!"

Samantha's hands grabbed his jacket. This time it was her who intervened at the beginning. She stopped him from next evil deeds. It was a brake of his mental state. It was a sign that he couldn't repeat the same mistake. Even Eames and Ramsey were on their guard again. If it was necessary, they were ready to act. Strange that these two men, who hated each other, were able to work together. And what was weirder, their teamwork had been already once successful. Maybe was time to bury the hatchet between them. But how they saw, another conflict wasn't on the agenda. When William looked at his wife and saw her expression of concerns, he decided to stay put. Doing nothing was difficult, but he didn't want to disappoint her. Again. Even though he had the right to see his daughter and make sure she was really okay. But now it wasn't possible. Someone else had the priority.

The doctor and nurse were still standing there, and Arthur stared at the door. As if all courage left him and he couldn't go forward. Was it so hard to make the first step? Something was arguing in him. The wish to see her again; fear, because her tears with absolute certainty will come after the unhappy news. Seeing her in such state had been always terrible. And besides, the cruel and merciless words will be so hard to say. Why he felt that escape was the best solution? Was it possible that he wasn't ready again?

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Her eyes didn't want to open. Almost as if she didn't have the strength for it, but finally Ariadne was successful in this impossible task. Her body was weak and tired, but it was obvious that her belly was no longer so big. Where exactly were the two children? She started to be aware of her surroundings and realized that she was in a different room than before. Her head slowly looked right. It was really difficult. Apparently, anesthetic had still affect on her. However, there was a device showing her heartbeat, and... nothing more. Just a door, white walls. But then she felt a gentle pressure on her left hand and so she turned to the other side. Her heart started to melt and a small smile appeared on her lips.

Arthur was sitting on a chair next to the hospital bed. Actually, it looked, and his head lying on her hand confirmed it, that he slept. His breathing was calm, his eyes were closed. Point Man was more handsome than ever. But because she wanted to learn more, and above all she was curious where Adam and Annette were, she moved slightly and gently with her hand. Only fingers wanted to lift up, but it seemed that Point Man was waiting for this gesture because he was instantly awake. Maybe it was a bit hectic and unpleasant interruption of his peaceful state. At least she deduced it from his expression. But when he looked at her and saw that she was also awake, he immediately smiled, took her hand and kissed it. Ariadne could no longer hide it and laughed.

"What are you doing, silly?"

He looked at her again and fell in love with her smile. She was so beautiful, but she didn't know how little had been missing and she would have been gone. When Point Man and the others had found out the details about the operation, it was scary. Literally terrifying. Everyone had thanked him for his great effort, but mainly Arthur was very grateful. Because if he and nurses had given up... he preferred not to think anymore. Doctor had merely smiled, saying that it will be enough for him when he will be the right father. Point Man was afraid of this. After all, monster's behavior could control his mind over the years. It was kind of a ticking bomb with the unknown detonator. But he was capable of defusing. He had already proved that once.

"I am so happy to see you again," and he rose from the chair and sat down carefully beside her.

However, she answer him only with another smile, showing that she felt the same. It was really wonderful to see again his loving face. But Ariadne wanted to ask him about something important.

"Where are they?" The children were her new joy in life, and she needed all information which he had. "Are they okay?"

It was here. The moment of truth. The denouement, which he wanted to postpone until the end of his days. Although, it was clear that she had the right to know. And besides, she deserved it. Silence in this case wasn't the solution. But how to start?

"Ariadne... there's something you must know."

Joy and happiness disappeared. Immediately, her heart was pounding faster. Horror and fear appeared on her face and Arthur was unable to continue. Now, she was expecting the worst possibility, but it was still early for sadness. Despite the fact that she was already close to insanity itself.

"What happened?" Point Man noticed that tears started to appear in her eyes. Also he wasn't far away from this state, but the truth had to come out. She would find out sooner or later anyway.

"During the operation arose complications. You were bleeding and your heart stopped. Both children weren't breathing," his voice trembled, but even so he decided to continue. However, Ariadne quickly started to panic. "Doctor Brecken saved you and Adam survived as well, but... Annette... she... she didn't make it." Sad tears ran down his cheeks and she couldn't fight against them, too. "She wasn't able to breathe on her own."

Dismay, which almost caused the loss of consciousness. Pain was clutching her chest. Loss was swallowing her body. Everything was killing her at the same time. It was hard to think and concentrate. Nonetheless, as if she had a choice. It seemed that she didn't want to accept this possibility. Maybe she didn't want to understand. Was it possible to refuse this present?

"She... she's dead?"

Confirmation was difficult for Point Man. The fact was destroying him also. He preferred to stay silent, because to say it out loud was hard. Therefore, he just nodded several times. But this ordinary gesture meant disintegration of her whole personality. It was a definite yes and she couldn't do anything against this bad news. Arthur squeezed her hand tighter, trying to support her, although he didn't have anything like that.

"Where is she? I want to see her!" She said with tears and pain in her voice. He knew even these details, and so this conversation had become much harder.

"Doctor Brecken got rid of her small body."

"WHAT?" The shout was heard across the room.

"He had to Ariadne. He did it for our own good. He said that... none of us would forget it. That look would torment us forever." Ariadne started to cry to the fullest. It was horrible to listen this nightmare, but mainly, it was impossible to accept this reality. "I'm so sorry."

Immediately afterwards, she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking for solace. As tight as she could. Arthur was holding her with the same force around her waist, if not more. It was almost as if their lives depended on it, and only their presence could save them. They both needed to overcome this painful undeniable circumstance. Together was the only way. However, her crying intensified, and because his ears heard this, he also suffered more. It was unbearable.

"I want her back!"

Grief, the main villain in her voice. He had the same wish, but the present didn't work like that. This wasn't a dream and their lives had to go on. But such encouragement didn't help. On the contrary, it was even worse. Loss of daughter was their blackest day. Sudden and cruel separation left a deep mark in their memories. Although doctor Brecken had done it reluctantly, Annette hadn't deserved such quick end. That look would have been definitely unmerciful and cruel, but at least they could have had the opportunity to say goodbye to her. As the loving parents. Nonetheless, Point Man suddenly realized that darkness wasn't the only suffocating blanket, clutching them tightly. After all, their son was alive. Was it the way out of this labyrinth of suffering?

"But Adam is fine and healthy."

His face was wet, like hers, but even so it was a happy tone which was in his voice. He believed and hoped that it could lead her to another thoughts. Maybe the quick change of the topic wasn't wise, but constantly thinking about the death of their daughter wasn't good, either. Their minds would collapse from the large amount of sadness. It was enough that this event had a terrible impact on their mental states. It was the unforgettable wound whose kind Arthur knew already. However, there was a possibility to mitigate the loss.

"He's a fighter and he needs only to grow up. I asked the doctor when we can take him home from the hospital. According to him, it is up to Adam."

Although, he said this to her, these words had a healing effect on him also. Although, tears were still in her eyes and on her face, crying stopped and instead she started to concentrate on his talk. Listening about their son was exciting and beautiful.

"So far, I haven't had the opportunity to see him, because I have been here the whole time, waiting for you to wake up."

She smiled through her tears, thinking about Adam. How their little boy looked like? Was he more rather Point Man or Architect? And what about his passion for suits or did he love designing and creating? Finding out these facts will probably take some time. However, these thoughts weren't useless. The future probably won't look exactly like this, but who forbade her to have imagination? That's what gave her energy and zest for life. After all, her dream came true. She got a chance as a mother. And Ariadne wanted to utilize it to the fullest. So why she was in this room? Unexpectedly, she pulled away from him and looked into Arthur's eyes.

"Let's have a look at him together," and she got from his hug, desiring to leave the hospital bed. However, Point Man realized her intention and therefore quickly grabbed both her shoulders and turned her to him.

"No, Ariadne, you have to rest."

"I don't want to!"

"You HAVE TO!"

It looked like a quarrel, but it was only loud exchange of opinions between them. None of them was upset or angry. Both merely said their reasons and comments. Ariadne didn't want to listen, not in this situation. Independence and freedom of mind were fighting for dominance again. Stubbornness could be the right word. However, mother wanted to see her child. And after what had happened, it was even bigger desire. But how she reluctantly admitted, her body needed time to recover. The hospital bed was kind of comfortable, but above all, her body didn't want to function. It would be hard to go somewhere. Although, would it be possible to get there in a different way than on foot? Nonetheless, she felt that strange feeling of weakness, which was stronger than her resolve. Probably, she needed more sleep. Anyhow, Ariadne sighed.

"I hate when you're right."

Arthur smiled and pulled her toward him. She snuggled into his chest, because it was one of the best places in the world. It wasn't just his heartbeat, which she adored. But it was protectionist, helpful and loving embrace. His warmth was like a soothing cup of tea. For Arthur, it was a wonderful moment also. This wordless and peaceful contact was the best way to strengthen their relationship. Now, there was nothing wrong and unpleasant. Now, their lives were in order and in balance, supporting each other. They stayed like this for a few minutes, enjoying common presence. Hard to say if it was even longer, but then he decided to speak.

"Do you want to see your parents?"

It was true that doctor Brecken wouldn't permit it, but Point Man was sure that he wouldn't hurt her. In his case, it had been a great loss transformed into rage. Arthur also knew that feelings were able to have a different form. However, she thought for a moment, but then pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"I would like to."

Even if she wanted to say hello to all the others, William and Samantha were right behind Arthur. Maybe it was just the need to get more support. Maybe he didn't want her only for himself. Sharing with them would be proof of his great loyalty and selflessness. And as he knew, they yearned to see her. Although, Cobb had won the race 'The first visit', plans had been changed. And everyone gladly had accepted new terms, except for the children who were still confused. Nonetheless, they had a chance to go to her, but it had to be one after another.

"Okay," and he gave her a small and warm smile.

When he wanted to rise from the hospital bed, she didn't let go of his jacket and he looked back into her eyes. Probably, it wasn't the right time to leave. Or was it something wrong?

However, she shortened the distance between them and kissed him. Arthur almost stopped breathing. It was a slow and passionate moment full of love. Exactly what he adored. It was one of the things about which he thought was gone forever. Her lips were so sweet and gentle and frankly, he had missed them. Maybe he was released from the prison in which he had lived the last few hours. Or it was a appeasement which he needed so much. It seemed that a few drops of rain fell on arid land and the desert had changed into a paradise, with the most beautiful and most colorful flowers. It was feeling of happiness and joy inside his body. Not to mention the euphoria. But Ariadne experienced something new. Almost as if this gesture between them had a different and deeper meaning and she realized it until now. Death had been near and had invited her to the house of eternity, but she had refused. He and her son (how wonderful it would be if Annette could be there also) were the reason why she hadn't given up. Her fighting spirit had made it clear that she was strong. Although, Architect was defenseless against the past, she was still here. And this was an opportunity to show him how much she was grateful. When they pulled away from each other, their eyes immediately met. They were looking into the soul and heart of the other. Perhaps even deeper.

"I love you... and I want you to know that," she said frankly, understanding that every moment had to be utilized. This was the first occasion of many. Arthur was of the same opinion. Life was fragile word, and he knew how big true it was.

"I love you." He also said frankly. It was clear that things had had changed, but this feeling was same. However, stronger than ever.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

 _"It's just a simple operation. It won't take long."_

No surprise that Forger had said this. It was a bit of a habit that his mouth was full of good mood and optimism. Now, Eames could only give himself a mental slap. So foolish statement. However, it had happened, and he slapped himself across the face several times. The number of slaps wasn't necessary, but certainly it was with great force.

Their stomachs had already loudly cried. They needed some food, whether it was a hamburger or a small piece of chocolate. But nobody wanted to leave. Nobody could leave. Every moment, the door could open and Point Man could appear. Silence was the main topic of all. Again, no one dared to say anything. Estimates or speculation. Nothing was appropriate. Almost as if any word was under the threat of punishment.

Eventually, their common desire was fulfilled, and the door opened. Arthur went out of the room. Everyone rose quickly from chairs and approached him, wanting to know in what state was Ariadne. Especially after the sad news.

"So?"

Samantha asked first, which was logical. Her worry wasn't still completely gone. However, it was seen that Point Man was tired. After all, his nerves had experienced a roller coaster ride today. Down and up. Sharp turns and upside down. But he was able to answer her.

"You can go inside. And William also," and he looked at him.

The trust, which had developed between them, gave him certainty. It didn't matter what the doctor had said. The main and, according to him, the biggest fact was that both of them were important people for her. They deserved to talk with their daughter. It was also clear that they could help her somehow. Maybe they were able to use something better than him. Her parents looked at each other and even though they didn't say anything out loud, in their minds was the same answer. Both entered the room and closed the door. Although, someone was confused.

"But daddy," said Phillipa "you won the race. Why can't we go inside first?"

Arthur decided to walk away from the group again. Suddenly, it was hard and complicated to hear the voice of a little girl. The others noticed that he moved away from them. Even though the men were considered as strong persons, Audrey was the only one who followed him.

"You know, sweetheart," and Cobb knelt down to her at the same level, "aunt Ariadne needs to talk with her mommy and daddy first."

"And then it is our turn, right?"

James asked excitedly. Although, he knew that only one of the children had survived, he was happy anyway. Maybe he forgot it or he didn't realize it. Maybe he thought that her son was there as well, and the opportunity to see new buddy was probably like a birthday present. Child's mind was a big mystery for him. Anyhow, he smiled slightly.

"Yes. Then we will visit aunt Ariadne."

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

It was the same situation as the day when his mother had died. He had once experienced such feeling of pain and helplessness. And now, it was here again. The endless torture and denying of the fact. Completely devastated Arthur sat down on a chair, far away from the others. He wanted to be alone, because no one could understand him. No one could understand what he felt now. In addition, there was no need to bother anyone. It was his fight which was hard to win because he thought about the second version of reality. The possibility that Annette was alive. However, it was only his wish and desire. Nothing more. His fake present against the real one. And though he tried, he didn't know how to escape from this duel. Maybe there was no way out. Maybe the loss of their daughter was his fault. Could have he done something differently and better? But solitude didn't last too long.

"How are you holding up?"

Arthur turned at the source of sound and saw Audrey, who was coming closer to him. Then she sat down next to him, still looking at him. It was clear that she wanted to talk, and probably other way to get rid of her wasn't there. Point Man could go somewhere else, but that would mean further pursuit and even more intense questioning. Therefore, he had no choice but to open his mouth.

"It's bad. Absolutely horrible." Although, it seemed that his heart wanted to heal. Maybe his most important organ needed help because a few seconds later, he decided to speak again.

"I was looking forward to the two children, you know. I mean, I'm very happy and grateful that Adam is alive, but... her crib is waiting at home."

It was too strong and painful. Arthur started to cry. Audrey saw how the tears ran down his cheeks, but she was silent. Her womanly sense gave the order, because it was clear that he wanted to continue. Another words really followed.

"Now... it's useless... because she's gone. Maybe I could have helped in some way or -"

When Arthur covered his face with both hands, it was clear that he didn't want to show how much he was vulnerable. Almost as if he was hiding in front of the whole world. Or maybe he wanted to protect himself against the true reality which was insufficient. She realized that this situation wasn't good enough, because it wasn't according to his wish. She had experienced similar imperfect moments and sentence that 'time heals everything' was inappropriate. And she knew it wouldn't help. According to her, this phrase didn't see into the depth of the problem, but wanted to somehow heal the soul. The worst combination ever.

"I don't know what to do." Another sad sob was heard and she decided to rescue him. Tears unwillingly started to appear in her eyes as well, but he needed to help first. It was time for his resurrection.

"Arthur," she said softly, placing her right hand on his shoulder. Due to this contact, he broke his wall and looked at her. "You have to learn to live with it." That sentence caused something special, but he was unable to name it. It was unbelievable, but he swore that her tone was familiar.

"That is the only thing you can do. And if you want to be happy again, you will accept it. You will accept this present, because it's your only solution. I know that now it's hard for you to understand, but... I'm sure you can do it. Just like Ariadne. Although, I can't imagine how you feel. But I fought as well. You can be stubborn and dismissive because you had plans, and I know what it's like when something like this happens. You can fight against it, but eventually you will have no other option. You will surrender and accept it. The sooner you realize this, the sooner you feel better. Believe me."

His mind could easily lose the battle, but every time, someone from surroundings helped. This time, it was friend's girlfriend. Was it possible that his mother intervened again? Was it her who was sitting next to him? He had a feeling that it was the right answer. Arthur then sniffed and smiled. Although, grief didn't disappear completely, his life was a little brighter again. It wasn't pitch black full of scary ghosts anymore. And because he wanted to thank her, he decided to hug her. Audrey accepted this gesture with a smile. It wasn't just about their relationship, which was a bit stronger, but it was also a sign that the solution, which she had offered him, had a solid foundation on which he could build something big. And Arthur wanted the height of the building reaching up into space.

"No wonder that Eames wants to steal you."

Why he said this aloud? It was definitely inappropriate at this moment but, maybe it was his way of saying that she was exceptional. And she understood it with another sincere smile.

"I can't believe that jerk is still trying." It seemed that the topic of conversation was changed. After a while, they pulled away from each other and he wanted to continue in this relaxing conversation.

"And what about the wedding?" Her eyes opened wide, unable to understand this idea. Such thing in a time like this? It was clear that she didn't know Point Man perfectly. The details were still unknown.

"You think me and Ramsey?"

Point Man nodded several times. Who else? However, it was obviously interesting thing because her whole face was transformed into a thinking mode. There was a pause before she decided to speak.

"We have never talked about it. But I don't think it's something what bothers him." The words were painful. Almost as if it was her secret wish which didn't want to fulfill. He was familiar with such similar situation.

"Well... it's a huge and responsible step." It was like an alarm of the highest level and she looked at him, puzzled and suspiciously. Arthur almost laughed due to her expression.

"You know something?"

It was pure womanly curiosity which almost tore him to pieces. Or large rocks were bombarding him? However, this time he couldn't resist and laugh came out from his mouth. His suspicion was correct. She was the same as Ariadne. Every time, when he said something out loud, nothing else existed. Sometimes, it was business, something for details. Other times, it was a mere request or literally extortion in a good way. But in this case, he had to hold his tongue. He couldn't betray his friend and reveal the huge secret and surprise. The fact was that Ramsey had prepared everything. The place, time, date, and even ring made of white gold with diamond was hidden somewhere, although he didn't know this information (apparently for security reasons). But, according to his words, the birth of the twins was more important, and therefore he wanted to wait. It would be wrong to divert attention from such event.

"Come on, Arthur, spit it out." It was clear that Audrey was impatient, requiring an answer. Arthur needed to get away from this thing, and he had to cover his tracks. As fast as possible.

"No. I don't know anything. Just kidding."

"You tried to distract me, didn't you?" That was actually a better excuse.

"Exactly." She only sighed with relief.

"You can't play with me like that, Arthur. What about my nerves ?" It seemed that the threat of revelation was gone. Too bad that the truth couldn't come out, but he knew why. Ramsey wouldn't forgive him. Until his death.

"Although... it would be pretty nice."

Her dreamy voice was the last confirmation, but she had to wait. And Point Man knew that she deserved this. Suddenly appeared the feeling of painful sadness because he will never see Annette in beautiful white dress, walking down the aisle. He will never experience those tears of joy and I'm-married smile. He realized, that wedding of his daughter was buried forever.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

"What?"

It was another shock which she had experienced today. As if that wasn't enough. Finding that her father had hit doctor Brecken was scary. She already had heard this story with fury and rage, although the different kind. Her eyes still stared at William who was sitting next to her at hospital bed. Confiding wasn't pleasant under her painful gaze.

"I thought you were all dead, Ariadne. My mind didn't work at that moment, and I just... attacked him. I was controlled by emotions." The more she listened to him, the worse it got, but he decided to continue on. "And if Eames and Ramsey hadn't stopped me... it would have ended up badly."

It was a deep regret in his voice. Maybe it was a repentance for his sin. His act was a reason for hatred, rejection and abandonment because she didn't want such uncontrollable monster in her life. She didn't want to be like Point Man. She didn't want to experience such terrifying moments full of fear and abuse. However intuition, which once (actually several times) had been right, told her how big mistake it would be to erase him from her life. In her memories, there were also those nice, sweet and joyous moments.

Like their first trip to a farm where she for the first time sat on a horse and he was behind her back, giving her certainty. Or her first day at school, when they lost in a large building and came late to the class. The puzzled and surprised faces of parents, children and teacher were the funniest thing that day. But not all things were related only to her childhood. Didn't she forget that her father had reconciled with her boyfriend? And what about the moment when she had learned that Arthur was his new son? The fact that he had accepted him as his relative, was her dream come true. The joy and happiness had nearly torn her apart inside. His courage to admit a mistake was actually one of his best traits, although sometimes it took time to do such thing.

"But, thank God, the doctor is okay. He has a little battered face... and unpleasant memory of me."

Ariadne had to chuckle. Yes, the humor was another of his powerful weapons. Although at the moment it was maybe a little too much, it helped her. Another escape to a warm and loving environment of peace. However, she was worried.

"And he didn't call the police?"

"No." Her mother joined the conversation. They looked at her at the same time. "During that time, when Arthur was here with you, William apologized. Fortunately, doctor Brecken was willing to understand," and she smiled with pleasure.

"Yeah. I was given another chance from him," he said a little note. They turned on him and Ariadne said something more.

"Recently, you received a lot of another chances, don't you think?"

Both parents laughed, and she also added her cheerful tone. It was strange to experience nice feelings after day of important loss. But as if her mind needed a little joy. Almost as if it was vitally important to get away from this sad reality. Maybe it was trying to get back to the natural state of well-being and mental health. Thoughts worked like that, right? Constantly flow, sudden changes, but the result was only one. Clear head and objective attitudes with flavor of happiness. This process functioned at any time. However, it was clear that her mind couldn't heal so quickly. It wasn't possible to instantly forget. It was too fresh, and mainly, Annette had a great surprise at home which she didn't have a chance to see. Above all, it was her crib with beautiful pink curtain. And suddenly, as if the therapy lost its purpose. The feeling of loss and pain returned again into Ariadne. She blinked rapidly, trying to hide the incoming tears.

However, William hugged his little girl. He didn't know what was going on inside her, but it was a help at the right time. It was a warm and kind gesture meaning that he was proud of her. It seemed like yesterday when he sat next to his wife, and their daughter was in her arms. It was incredible how fast time passed. Now, she was also a mother who had a son. Adam was very nice name, and how he knew, she was able to overcome any obstacles and events standing in her way. A similarly large trust was also given to Arthur. If his son had been here with them, he would have hugged him as well. Even he needed support and help, but it could wait. He was with her now.

Samantha had the same opinion and therefore, she joined them. All three were in a common embrace and even though it was a bit uncomfortable, Ariadne felt better. It looked as if she was forgiven. But for what? Was she guilty? Wasn't the loss of a grandchild her fault? Apparently not, because for them was important that she and her son were alive.

* * *

 **This chapter was very difficult for me to write, especially those tense moments had an impact on my nerves :'(... anyway, you are probably mad at me right now (because of Annette) and I know I am cruel and harsh, but (in my opinion) the story is more unique like this. Trust me, it wasn't easy decision, but I know that life isn't a fairy tale. Sometimes... bad and sad things happen.**


	15. Adam

**ameluz:** It is not easy. Any personality disorder is not funny, but I am sure that there are moments when you feel better and happy. And that's important in life. I can't imagine your suffering, but if you want my help, you can write me a message and I will do everything possible for your bright day. :) Don't forget, that you are not a bad person. Everyone has problems, including me (OCD), but sharing is good thing, and it can mitigate the pain and sadness (that includes all of you out there :). Anyway, I am sorry for your poor heart, but don't worry. I experienced the emotions as well... This chapter is a little bit shorter though. My apologies :) and thank you so much for your love and kisses :) **fragolitaferro:** Thank you so much, I appreciate your opinion :) Thinking ahead is bad, as you could see :) I am not saying that planning is the same, because life has its own intention. But it's good to hear out everything first :) and you're welcome :) **MeassandreRodante: _1)_** Thank you for your review :) It means a lot to me. Nothing is easy as it looks like. Ordinary conversation with somebody can be hard and painful sometimes... it depends on our strength to deal with life. Literally every second. 'It is a story that really moves you' - that made my day :) seriously, I didn't expect this, but it's nice to hear it :) At least I know that my time isn't wasted :) (It's all right. It isn't my mother language, either. But I do what I can :) _ **2)**_ It was hard. I can immerse into it so easily (advantage and disadvantage at the same time). I am glad I achieved that. It's important to me. And your friend is right. Life is capable of huge things :) You never know :) You're welcome, but the story is not over yet. I will keep you company for a little bit longer. :)

I am so grateful for all of you. Seriously, you are all awesome. Thank you so much :) I hope this chapter will redeem me a little bit, because I know that I was cruel to you last time. Please, enjoy :)

* * *

 **Adam**

It was constantly watching, observing and examining their small son. It looked as if their attention was focused only on him. Even occasional visits of parents and friends weren't sufficient distraction. Although, everyone tried to encourage them, it seemed that nothing worked. It was every moment of day and night, when they were afraid. Endless expectation of the alarm of complications. His lungs, heart, practically it could be anything. It was more than panic, which caused several sleepless nights. Almost as if they were on guard, watching the approaching enemy. In these unpleasant times full of uncertainty was also a space for common prayers. Asking for his health and strength. It was a wish so that all three could leave the hospital and go home. And it was also a greeting to the heaven for their daughter Annette. Though it could be seen as unnecessary act, for them, it was vitally important. The thought that their daughter was close, watching them, always conjured small smiles on their faces. Doctor Brecken was interested in them as well. He recognized their sleepy eyes, their tired bodies and empty reserves of psychic energy. However, his recommendations about rest fell on deaf ears. Point Man and Architect didn't give up and so there were only a few moments when they weren't with him. It was clear that Adam put them in the prison. But it was only a pure love which caused this obsession.

One scary moment happened. However, it wasn't his fault. One afternoon, Ariadne passed out. Fortunately, Arthur was next to her and was fast enough to catch her before they both found themselves on the floor. His immediate calling for help in tears could be heard almost all over the hospital. But it was the fear that he could lose her again. Nurses, who were close, helped her, and it turned out that it was 'only' a fatigue. Point Man because of his unpleasant memories didn't believe it, but when he heard another words like 'too much amount of stress and mental strain,' it started to make sense. He was in similar position and there was no denying several cases of headaches. Not to mention the reluctance to eat. It was a miracle that they had breakfast, let alone lunch. Dinner was because of Adam postponed for later which never came. After this incident, they thought about themselves, but the different result than an interest in their son wasn't there.

A whole month in the hospital was a tough test, but Arthur and Ariadne couldn't leave. But these nervous weeks ended with one morning. It was at that moment when doctor Brecken announced that they could take their son home. His body was now able to function properly. It was literally an eruption of happiness and joy. Their common embrace seemed endless, as well as their smiles. It was nice to achieve the peace and relief. And doctor's breathing was also less nervous. It was one of the most difficult situations which he had experienced. The memories, important knowledge and interpersonal relationships. Everything was useful for his another work. When he looked at the happy parents carrying away their baby boy from the hospital, he realized that he had succeeded. They were result of his efforts, and he was grateful that luck had been on his side. It was time to praise himself, because they could start a new life. And what he remembered, they deserved it. Maybe he started to miss them, but the thought, that they will visit him again soon, conjured up a smile on his face.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Although, it was only a few moments at home, the new parents decided to invite everyone. Especially, excitement and happiness wanted to show their new baby. Arthur's pride and Ariadne's gratitude couldn't prevent phone calls. Unfortunately, professor Miles apologized. This time, school had to be on the first place. Important problem demanded his full attention. However, they accepted his apology, noting that he could come at any time. Their door was always open for him. Also Yusuf had to refuse their invitation. He had returned a few days ago to Mombasa due to dreamshare. Another serious things which he had to see. Details weren't important, but he promised that as soon as possible, he wanted to visit them all. Not very pleasing information, but at least they could work with something.

However, after the joyous news, that the smallest person was at home, nearly crashed two cars in front of their house. The first racer was known immediately. Eames loved challenges and this was probably the effort to win, when he hadn't succeeded in the hospital due to Ramsey. Although, this great desire to see their son was really strange. Arthur had an unpleasant feeling that he wanted to execute a dangerous plan on Adam. Ariadne was trying to calm him down that nothing like this was his intention. Because if so, she was able to pull out a gun and kill Forger on the spot. Point Man offered his gun, which was full of ammunition hidden under their bed. This offer sounded tempting and she expressed her consent with kiss, that in extreme cases, she would like to use it. But both laughed together. It was crazy idea. Or wasn't it?

Close behind were her parents, and because William tried to be a better person and more of a gentleman (he wanted to be like his son), Samantha could go first to their house. She was happy and it was another proof that he really had changed. Although, when her parents saw that little miracle, they nearly melted. His short hair, small brown eyes, which clearly belonged to Arthur, and especially little cheeks were directly kissable. Her mother was happy when she could take him in her arms. It was almost as if the old times came back. It was also nice to see that Adam had nose and mouth like Ariadne. It was clear that he had all the prerequisites to be as beautiful as they were. Eames hoped aloud that he won't have the same stupid ears like Point Man. Ariadne immediately warned him about his first black dot. That surprised him, but mainly next information scared him. Only two more similar missteps and she was willing to pull a gun on him. Forger rather quickly changed his mind about next clever comments. However, another one, who had the opportunity to hold him, was William. He utilized this chance also and was younger again. It was amazing to have that same feeling after all those years. Holding his grandson, who had already experienced hard test at the start, was wonderful. And the nickname 'little fighter' was perfect for him.

After a few minutes appeared Cobb and children, because their new home wasn't so far away. Phillipa and James were captivated by this little creature. Adam looked like a living toy for them. However, both children loved him at first sight. But when Phillipa asked about Annette, everyone stopped moving. The sensitive topic echoed silently in the room, but Extractor mentioned that they had talked about it already. Her brother reminded it to her as well. Did she forget that his sister was at the same place like their mommy? When she lowered her head with sadness, Ariadne realized something. It was the same feeling which they had experienced also. Phillipa wished this reasonable explanation was false. After all, she had been looking forward to her friend and Architect knew how much it was hard for her to accept. And because she needed help now, Ariadne promised her that they could play together. This, at least, partly mitigated her grief. James couldn't wait to show him their hiding place in a tree. Arthur with son in his arms told him that this had to wait for couple years. However, it didn't stop his excitement. Point Man saw some similarities in this behavior and looked at Cobb. He only smiled, remembering on their first day together. Apparently, toy soldiers weren't necessary.

The last visitors were Audrey and Ramsey. First, it was an apology for the delay, but then was discovered one little thing. Either, it was a coincidence or her mindfulness, but when Ariadne saw the engagement ring on her left hand, her face lit up. It was another great news that day. Actually, nobody waited and everyone congratulated the couple. It was interesting that even Eames bit into his pride and shook his hand, wishing him luck. Ramsey, as a good man, accepted it with a smile, meaning that the hatred between them finally ended. Arthur was proud that he was able to give up and Point Man patted him on the shoulder. Forger only mentioned that it wasn't necessary to get used to it. However, Ariadne was absolutely captivated by the ring made of white gold and with diamond. It was beautiful and probably very expensive piece. Although, she didn't have anything like this on her left hand, she didn't mind. For Architect, family was more important than some paper of connection of two people. Even without that, it was possible to live, but that didn't mean it was a bad thing. On the contrary, she knew that Audrey had been waiting for this really long. Finally, she could have the beautiful white dress just like a princess, at least once in her life. And it was seen that her best friend was very happy thanks to this proof of love. Although, the broad and bright smile wasn't only on her lips. Ramsey looked exactly the same.

However, they were also excited about Adam. Greater moment happened when Audrey got the chance to take him into her arms. Hard to say if Ariadne did it on purpose or it was just as a nice gesture. Anyway, it was amazing, and because fiance was sitting next to her, suddenly they looked like a little family. Audrey and Ramsey couldn't deny that strange feeling which appeared in them. It was an indescribable joy and enthusiasm. Almost as if he belonged to them. Maybe they secretly wanted the same. But they had agreed that not having babies was better. So why suddenly this claim was losing strength? Why this possibility seemed like a good idea? Now was certain that they will be married soon... having a family was the next reasonable step, right?

Everyone quietly watched them, but Arthur and Ariadne looked at each other. It was perhaps instinct, whispering silently. Or it was other connection between them. But after a while, they smiled and looked back at them. It seemed that their 'agreement' was canceled.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

After a long time, happiness and joy had found way into their hearts. Even though, everyone had gone and had returned to their homes, this day was truly exceptional. But Arthur and Ariadne were now in the children's room and the sense of loss and regret overpowered them again. It was evening, and they were standing next to the empty crib with pink curtain. Adam was lying in his and slept. Now, there was at least a little bit of a time to think about what to do next.

"What will we do with it?" She said with a sad voice. Arthur knew that daughter's death was terrible for her, and he also suffered. Therefore, he hoped that his suggestion won't be too harsh for her.

"We can sell it to someone who's going to need it." Ariadne didn't look at him, which wasn't a good sign. It wasn't possible to see if she had tears in her eyes. Any reaction was hidden now.

"Or we can donate it," she continued.

That was actually a better idea than his. But Point Man recognized that her voice contained pain, so he decided to embrace her from behind. As a way of solace, it was a reasonable solution, but before he had time to do it, there was a loud crying. They both looked at their son, lying in the crib. It was incredible that so little human was able to make such a loud sound. She reacted first, and came to him. It was just a moment, and Adam was back in her arms. He watched how Ariadne started to calm him down, but nothing. Gentle rocking and comforting words failed and his crying continued. She did everything what her mother had said to her, but her advice didn't work. Worse was that Arthur didn't know how to react. Maybe it was his inability to care of the baby. Maybe the father's role was harder than he admitted. Then, it was seen that the crying had an effect even on her. Almost as if she was desperate and so tears appeared in her eyes as well.

"I don't know what to do."

But before he could say anything, she left the room with son. What was her intention? Arthur walked impatiently after her and eventually, all three found themselves on the sofa in the living room. He was next to her, watching her next attempt to stop his loud screaming. Not that it was for his ears something healthy, but it was sad to see him like this. And Ariadne was in a bad shape, too. He noticed that first tear escaped from her right eye.

"Shhh. It's all right, Adam. Mommy's here. And daddy is right next to you." It was adorable to listen, but it had no positive result. On the contrary, it seemed to him that crying of his son was louder.

"Did you feed him?"

His first thought/solution. Even though, it was basically the only thing which appeared in his mind. However, she didn't look at him and still concentrated on the noisy little baby boy in her arms.

"Yes. Several times."

Despair and tears were clutching her heart. Now, he couldn't think of any other reason for this behavior. It seemed that he was at an impasse. So early? It wasn't even his first night at home and Arthur was helpless already? This wasn't a good start. But Ariadne had a strange theory.

"Maybe he feels that he is alone. Without his sister... without Annette."

Point Man realized that the crying could be only a calling. The sad expression that he missed her. Or the loud request where she was. Perhaps, he really felt that his little sister was gone. After all, he had been with her eight months in Ariadne's belly. Maybe they had created a sibling bond between each other which had been destroyed. And because Arthur had experienced many things in life, her surprising theory made sense in some way. The crying continued, as well as her other unsuccessful attempts to calm him down. But at that moment he remembered something. Arthur had wanted to say it earlier, but until now was an opportunity. Although the atmosphere, which their son was creating, wasn't the best for the change of topic.

"Do you remember our conversation about my parents?" She looked at him and thought for a moment. Why he wanted to discuss this thing now?

"Of course, yes. It was one of the most important conversations which we have."

Ariadne wanted to concentrate on him, knowing that he probably wanted to say something important. But the baby's crying didn't stop. Therefore, she looked back at Adam and several more soothing words followed. However, again the same, zero result.

"Everything is different now," said suddenly Point Man.

The sentence caused utter confusion. She was unable to move. Was it possible that his opinion about fatherhood had changed? Apparently, memories took control over her head. Maybe it was the hidden fear which had disappeared after his return. Deeply buried corpse was revived, trying to invade her rational thinking. Or was it only the exaggerated sense of insecurity? Although, she knew that any sign or signal had to be taken seriously.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him worriedly. It was hard to read his eyes, because it seemed that the new feeling was written all over his face.

"I was coward, Ariadne. I was scared of myself... and believing in the past was a big mistake. I almost lost you." Arthur paused, and she knew it was something else. Although was impossible to predict his next words. Did he want to continue? "I'm not the same as before. I've changed. Thanks to you two," and Arthur looked at their son in her arms.

She looked at him also and realized that Adam was quietly sobbing. Ariadne couldn't believe it and smiled. Was his voice magical? Although, perhaps their son only responded to the familiar and loving sound. Maybe Arthur's speaking was capable of great things. It seemed that his stories during pregnancy had greater impact than expected. Or was it just a coincidence? Impossible, because she believed in fate. Suddenly, she felt his left hand on her shoulder, but then she saw that he put his right hand on the small Adam's body. It was adorable and sweet gesture, and she could stay like this with them forever.

"I'm ready, Ariadne." It didn't take a moment and she looked at him with great astonishment. It was clear that now she had doubts about the quality and accuracy of her hearing. "I'm ready for this life with you and Adam. And I promise that I will do my best. I will do anything for you both. As a loving boyfriend and father. And he will know about Annette. Because... his sister didn't die. She didn't disappear. Maybe she isn't in this world anymore, but she is still with us. In our memories and in our hearts. Always."

It was the same way as in the case of his mother. This was the only solution how to accept her loss. Learning to live with it. It wasn't pretending or lying about her situation. It was an option which he had chosen. It was true which he had decided to trust. Thus his soul, heart and whole body suffered less. And Ariadne realized that this was it. Why she had to give up her? Why she had to forget when it wasn't possible? Giving away her crib will be painful, but her personality lived elsewhere. Her presence and name were in those places which Point Man had said. It was hidden treasure which nobody could ever steal. She smiled and their foreheads met. Their eyes focused on each other. And their son? It seemed that when Adam had heard about his sister, it reassured him. Probably, it was sufficient explanation, because he stopped crying completely. He was quiet with closed eyes. Although, he didn't fall asleep, he still sensed what was happening around him.

"You have no idea how much I love you," she said honestly. A smile appeared on his face also.

"You're right. I just know that I love you much more."

Why he won again? Why she was in this 'battle' weaker? Actually, that was the last 'problem' which bothered her. The most important and the main thing was that she had a family now. Although, the dream about the twins had vanished, there was a reason to rejoice. However, it wasn't just Adam. She was happy also because of Arthur. After all, he had been able to overcome his shadow of the past and had started to live fully. It was beautiful. But for Point Man, it was something more. His new father or his new personality detached from the horrific memories. This path was literally the beginning of his life and the role of the father was the most valuable. Unbelievable, that such a blaze had started from the little spark. From the mere ordinary kiss in a dream...

* * *

 **Maybe you recognized that persons like William, Samantha, Audrey, Ramsey, Dr. Brecken, Eames, etc. were given their end in this chapter. Or rather, I should say the open end, because now it is up to you and your imagination how their lives will continue. However, Arthur, Ariadne and Adam deserve one more final chapter :)**


	16. Advice

**fragolitaferro:** Thank you so much. Your review is also sweet and cute :) The part with Annette is proof, that they all are together. They are complete family, no matter that she is gone. And I will show you a little bit of their connection in this chapter. It's one of my favorite part :) **MeassandreRodante:** I love their names, it's nice touch :). I laughed also about your answer :D Yeah, the last chapter is always difficult for me. Because every story is special and I invested in it so much (time, my feelings etc.), that it's quite hard for my heart to say goodbye. Now... it will be even worse. Nonetheless, thank you so much. I appreciate your comment :) **ameluz:** Aww, that's is so sweet from you :3 I think I know what you mean :) The happiness is sometimes so intense, that your head is completely crazy :) Thank you, your review conjured smile on my face again. As always, though :)

*Sigh* I can't believe it's here. I must say... it was big journey with you all, and I can't be happier that you're here again. Nonetheless, my huge amount of thoughts is at the end. Plus, there is one more really important thing. But first, enjoy! I hope and believe you will like it. :)

* * *

 **Advice**

 **15 years later...**

"I hope they won't notice me."

It was an ordinary silent request, which didn't have much chance of success. Not when everyone could see it. But apparently it was a small hope, thanks to which he opened the door. Suddenly, he rushed. The mission 'quickly get to his fortress, lock the door and start working on covering up marks' had to be achieved. However, it went badly right from the beginning because he (by mistake) strongly closed the door.

"Damn it."

He muttered, hoping the noise didn't draw attention of his parents. Adam stopped moving, listening approaching predator. It wasn't his father or his mother, but at this moment, it wouldn't be good. However, it seemed that no one was home. No sounds of television, no talking. That would be the best option of all. And since he thought he was alone in the house, he decided to walk in normal pace to his room. Suddenly, well-known woman appeared in front of him.

"Hi sweet -" Ariadne couldn't finish her greeting. It was a shock which stopped her in mid-sentence.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" Fear together with her hands took his face for more detailed analysis. He had no choice but to endure it. Although, according to him, it didn't look so bad.

"Nothing." Obviously this was insulting remark, because she immediately let go of his face.

"Nothing? You mean that your right black eye and your bloody mouth are..." and she looked more closely at another part of his face. "Did you have nosebleed?"

Her tone demanded answer. It was incredible how her ability of mindfulness functioned. It was one of the things which he admired, but right now it was the biggest problem for him. However, he didn't want to give up and, therefore, he was quiet. It seemed that stubbornness was trying to save everything what was possible. Maybe it was uneasiness. What would she say about event, which was the cause?

"ARTHUR!"

Her voice was a little bit painful for his ears, but he knew that running away wasn't worth it. Although, he was able to do it... it wouldn't be wise solution. Only thing was certain now. Two pairs of curious and uncompromising eyes will be looking at him soon. After a while were heard approaching footsteps. Point Man came down the stairs.

"What is happen -"

Great. Even he wasn't able to finish the sentence. Could anyone speak in this house? It was obvious that his brain was trying to somehow fight back. Maybe it was trying to lighten the atmosphere, at least in his head. However, father noticed that his face wasn't normal. Arthur was surprised, but she started to talk first.

"Look at our son. Isn't he handsome?"

Maybe it was irritation that he didn't want to say the reason. Maybe it was just a commentary on his appearance. Anyhow, this joke was unpleasant, because it attacked on his person. However, it was true that he looked differently now, and therefore Adam remained silent again. That was probably the best thing he could do. But father's eyes were tough. He made a few steps toward them. The situation worsened immediately.

"What happened, Adam?" It was strong and serious tone which he used when he wanted to know the details. "And don't say 'nothing'."

"Too late."

She drew attention to the fact. Arthur looked at her and then back at him. It was seen that Point Man didn't want to leave the spot without explanation, but his son didn't open his mouth. It seemed two adamant golems were unable to move. The way forward wasn't possible because neither of them wanted to lose. However, this couldn't last forever. Still there was silence, because he didn't have the courage to confide. Although, it was inevitable.

"Kitchen, right now," and he pointed to the right, where Adam had to go.

"No, Dad, please."

"I said kitchen, right now!"

He raised his voice and his son merely sighed with annoyance. How he hated interrogation. The room wasn't that bad. After all, it was nice quiet place where it was good to recharge the strength. Sometimes together with them. But above all, it was the act itself. True explaining, what happened and why, wasn't his favorite thing. Mostly similar problems, in which he was involved, were the main topic. He could do nothing. It was their rule, but for him, it was like an order. Adam went first and the parents followed him. After a while they all found themselves in the kitchen, where he put a gray backpack beside the table and sat in a chair. Ariadne and Arthur were standing in front of him. It was like the situation with 'good and bad cop'. Except that they were his father and mother. Luckily, the table was boundary wall which protected him. At least how he had felt always. Now was time to say it. There was no another way to get out of here.

"So Adam," Point Man began with serious tone again. "You know those two questions. Don't make me repeat myself, because you've heard them many times."

True. He hadn't experienced this for the first time. Actually, this situation wasn't rare because he was unable to say the right number of 'courts'. His brain didn't have the strength to remember everything. The space was needed for other things... and people. But the beginning was difficult. Above all, from what point was good to... However, when he saw their curious and demanding looks, it was clear that he had to tell the truth. Before that he sighed, as a sign of 'you won'.

"There's... there's one girl."

"And it's here," Arthur said and looked at Ariadne, as if everything suddenly made sense. Nonetheless, she wasn't in the same boat.

"Wait a minute. A girl?"

As if this word hurt her. Maybe it was the realization that her little boy was actually teenage male with an interest in the opposite sex. But he was now even more anxious. Talking about this topic was a nightmare. Almost as if he didn't trust them.

"Her name is Natalie," he decided to continue because it was clear that this was only the tip of the iceberg, which wasn't satisfying for them. "She is really beautiful and sweet and smart and helpful... and because she is all these things and much more, she is bullied a lot in our class full of boys. She has come from another school." Slowly it started to make sense Ariadne also, but both parents were silent and listened on.

"Today, we studied together after lunch. I needed help with math, but then those goons showed up. They started to revile, that she's a loser and..." Adam rather stopped and rethought his next words, "...something worse."

His parents didn't like swearing. Firstly, they didn't want these vile and disgusting expressions in his vocabulary and in the house, and secondly, every time followed punishment of the biggest size. An entire month without a digital camera. According to them, it was the smallest and most harmless thing in the world, but he was of the opposite opinion. It was a miracle that nothing happened after the word which he had said a moment ago.

"I knew that she was the target, but I tried to keep it in myself. I choked the huge amount of rage... but today, my patience ran out." There was a silence which Arthur interrupted after a while when he pointed at his face.

"And I suppose this is the result." Their son pondered the answer. It was necessary to be careful with language.

"Sort of." Point Man raised his eyebrows with incomprehension, because his sentence sounded strange, but Ariadne opened her mouth with disbelief.

"You beat them?"

"No." Adam began to fight back, but he had to tell the rest. "It was just a little warning. If they wanted to continue in this ugly behavior." It only confirmed her worst fears. Was it possible that he had decided to solve the problems with violence already in this age?

"How many were there?" Arthur tried to get out of him more details. He looked at him and hesitated again. However, they knew almost the entire story and it would be stupid to hide the last remains.

"Five."

"Five?!" It was Ariadne who nearly jumped out of her skin. It seemed that the situation started to go down hill. Certainly for him. "Adam, you can't do this, it's completely -"

"- understandable." She turned at Point Man immediately with a puzzled expression. He looked at her as well and saw her strong and dangerous eyes.

"You're on his side?"

She put her hands on her hips. This sign was unpleasant for both men, because Ariadne wasn't far away to explode. And because they knew that enraged woman was worse than hell itself, it would be best to retreat from their positions and hide in the cover. Adam was prepared for quick getaway, but this wasn't Arthur's plan. It wasn't a new thing for him. He had met with this version of her several times, and according to his experience, he was able to handle it.

"Yes." He defended his opinion. It made his son happy and therefore appeared a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Be quiet, Adam!" And here it was. The devil was ready to jump out of the box. "You can't be serious Arthur."

"He protected the girl from the enemies."

"So you're saying that if you were on his place, you would do the same thing."

"Exactly."

"Thanks, Dad!"

"ADAM!"

Another expression of gratitude for his support was clearly wrong to say aloud. Above all, she had a problem with it. Their son was quiet again, watching what was happening in front of him. It was sad that they used raised voices because of him. This topic wasn't worth it. It wasn't their matter, another reason not to talk about it. But they saw it from a different perspective.

"Why are you doing this?" It seemed that the conversation had changed.

"Doing what?"

"Why do you support him in this behavior?"

"Ariadne, it was just a small fight. And as you can see, Adam is fine. He has couple bruises on his face, but that's all."

"Also, I got a date."

Both parents looked at him and their son smiled nervously. It was actually the best reward which his courage had won. However, it hurt Ariadne even more. Vision of how he was holding a foreign girl by the hand was painful. Of course, that she wanted him to be happy, but the mother inside realized that her son was slowly becoming independent. No common evenings with children's films or reading a book. Not to mention picnics in the countryside or endless hours of playing in the garden. The pirate adventure was her most favorite. Adam like a little ruthless captain of the ship 'Indestructible ghost', Ariadne (the Queen of the Sea) had been imprisoned on board and brave man Arthur (the Dangerous warrior) had fought for her freedom. It had been always tough battle between the two men and every time, Adam had lost. The only thing which he had wanted to see was their kiss. The prince had rescued the princess from the tower. It was incredible that these and similar pleasant moments were mere memories.

"You want to go on a date like this?" Asked Point Man and referred again on his bruised face. Ariadne, thanks to this question, came back to the present.

"Natalie saw me anyway, so it doesn't matter. And she said I look badass."

For Arthur, it was sufficient argument, and he had no problem with it. However, when she realized why everyone was in the kitchen, irritation engulfed her body even more than before.

"I don't think you deserve to go out, Adam." Such behavior frightened him.

"WHAT?" Even the man standing next to her didn't understand, but she immediately replied them.

"Not after what you have done today. And please explain to me how it's possible that nobody called from school." It was another corner, but if that was his only and last chance to meet with his dream girl, he was prepared to sacrifice himself.

"I made a deal with the headmaster. Talking is up to me. I said that you were busy. It wasn't easy, but I was lucky that I succeed. He's going to call you tomorrow as assurance that I fulfilled my part of the agreement." Ariadne felt like a fool. So he was so clever that he had convinced adult man? And headmaster himself?

"So why were you quiet?" She asked, puzzled, when she remembered on his arrival home.

"I wanted to prepare a proper explanation. And mainly, I wanted to do something with this," and he pointed at his face. Both parents were wondering if it was even possible to hide such visible wound like a black eye. But suddenly, there was another thing unclear.

"And what about punishment?"

Arthur knew that such act wasn't considered as normal and had to have some consequences. This question aroused her interest as well. Although, she feared of this, and maybe covering her ears would be better solution. After all, her pride in her son could be violated. Or worse. It could be destroyed within seconds. And because Adam was silent, they knew that it wasn't a good sign. This was actually the hardest part of the confession. Perhaps even more important than the visible bruises on his face. But he wanted to see Natalie again. He wanted to go on a date with her. When he thought about it, she was the only reason why he was able to open mouth again.

"I am suspended... for three weeks." It was pure horror which appeared on their faces, almost as if they couldn't believe his words. "Just because I have good grades, he was willing to resolve the transgression in a different and better way. If I hadn't been one of the best students at the school, I could have been expulsion unconditionally."

There was an unpleasant silence during which Arthur had changed. Instead of support, now Adam saw rage value of 5 on his face (depending on the scale of 1 to 10, called 'I'm in trouble'). However, this meant bad things for him (as always). Suddenly, father no longer wanted to be on his side and he had his reasons.

"I hope it was worth it, Adam... because you're not going anywhere," said Point Man with a firm voice.

"Don't do this to me, dad, please -"

"- at least for a year."

"WHAT?"

His son was horrified. It was getting worse. The last hope vanished as well. It was a double refusal, and he felt that he couldn't defend against their decisions. But this time, he wanted to fight. Desperation wanted to try everything possible. He wanted to see her again. He had promised her that. Even if he had to secretly escape from home, he would do it for her. Not respecting their ban would be one of the most daring acts, but he just wanted to be with her. Apparently, it was an amorousness changing him to someone else. Surely, there had to be another way. Although wouldn't be reasonable to say the last piece of the puzzle? There was one more thing due to which he had risked his health.

"I want you to understand that what you did was wrong. Now, go to your room."

"No, dad, please listen to me -"

"- discussion ended Adam, I said go to your room!"

"I did it for Annette!"

Their hearts almost stopped due to the name. It was like a curse. Both parents were looking at him with disbelief, not wanting to understand why he mentioned their dead daughter in this situation. The arrow hit the most painful spot. Ariadne felt that tears started to appear in her eyes.

"Don't use her as an excuse, Adam." She tried, but he could hear the pain in her voice. He knew it, but instead he continued, because he couldn't allow wrong comprehension.

"I don't. You know that I would never dare. But I swear, I did it for her." It was clear that he was serious. Arthur knew it. His candid voice and face were proofs.

"When Natalie was crying in front of me, I realized something. What if my sister was on her place? What if it was her who would be bullied? As a big brother, I would protect her at all costs. That's why my good behavior went to hell. That's why my nerves could no longer endure it. I didn't care about myself. I cared mainly about her. About her safety. About her happiness. You know how bad feeling it is, dad, when woman has tears on her face."

Arthur couldn't deny it. It was the worst thing in the world and mainly, one extraordinary woman had serious effect on him. He looked at Ariadne, who was in similar state. Although, her eyes were focused on their son, he saw it clearly.

"You told me that Annette accompanies me everywhere. That she is still with me. That she helps me in decision making and in my life. That's what have happened today. I'm sure of it." In fact, it was nice to hear. It was a solace for them. He made it clear that he hadn't forgotten her. She was in his heart and mind, as well as in their cases.

"It wasn't a mistake. I don't regret it. I did a good thing... and... I'm sorry I let you down."

Although, the school was now the last interesting thing. However, they deserved an apology, because in spite of everything, he harmed their trust. He damaged their pride. Maybe it was the desecration of their efforts to have a perfect and clever son. Adam suddenly realized that he didn't try to persuade them, but it was only the final explanation of past things. They now knew everything what had happened and why. Required answers to the two questions and so there was no reason to be here anymore. He decided to fulfill father's wish and rose up, wanting to go to his room. It was hard to accept it, but he couldn't see her. Not now, and it seemed for very long period. Unfortunately, life had a similar unpleasant lessons. But he felt good about it and that was important. He looked at both parents and turned around. His direction was away from the kitchen.

"Adam, wait."

She said, and their son stopped. Did they have to talk about it again? Wasn't it enough that he had already been punished? However, he had heard the strange tone in her voice. Request? Did she want an attention? He decided to give it a chance and looked back at her. The image, which he had already seen, was there again, but this time another woman's tears had a bad impact on him. It hit him deep into the heart. It wasn't nice when she was crying, especially those drops on her cheeks and red eyes. However, he remained silent, waiting for her words. But she said nothing and decided to go to him. It didn't take long, and she hugged him. It wasn't surprising that he did the same thing. Maybe he shouldn't go anywhere. Although, it was difficult to deduce her true reason, thinking about it wasn't important right now. Her embrace was pleasantly soothing. Arthur watched the whole scene from a distance. It was too adorable and also, he couldn't resist. And so he decided to go to them and hug them both at once. His long arms didn't meet each other, but they felt the presence of another body and therefore, they both caught him by the waist, each with one arm.

It was created warm and family connection between them. This kind of moments was increasingly rare. Probably because they didn't spend much time together. It wasn't just a school, but it was mostly adolescence causing the change of interests. The desire for greater independence, for a new adventure. But where was his home? What was the place which he adored? Adam's response couldn't be silenced. His whole body shouted at him. Of course, his parents. They were the beacon shining in the darkness. They were those ubiquitous helpful souls. Experiences which he had shared with them. Problems on which he hadn't been himself. Arthur and Ariadne were here for him literally 24 hours a day, seven days a week. It was impossible to hate them. Their role, as parents, was taking care of him in the best way. And he had to admit that they were incredibly good at it.

"You can go out with Natalie," she said with a smile.

At that moment, the world started to glow. It was a shock and surprise at the same time. Adam couldn't believe that she had changed her mind. It was necessary to pull away from them and look at her. And for sure, he still needed to ask.

"Really?" His face was full of happiness. The big and wide smile was the good indicator. Such look was priceless for them. However, this information was confirmed by someone else.

"Yes."

Arthur said with a smile and he looked at him. He could be with her. They could spend time together. It was an enormous gratitude and therefore, he hugged them both again. Much stronger than before.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

They smiled at the same time. Their decision was eventually same. But it was true that there had been several similar situations. Annette had helped him a lot. She had showed him the way out of the forest in which he had lost on the school trip. Or it had been the avalanche after Christmas, 2 years ago. The huge mass of snow and ice, which had buried him alive. Oxygen only for a couple minutes and merciless coldness. Arthur and Ariadne had been scared to death and had begged for help from the heaven. They had asked her. Annette. Their reason had been obvious. They couldn't lose another child and she had known where he had been lying. The waiting had been infinite, for them especially. Luckily and miraculously, rescuers had found him. On time. They had said, that a little bit longer and he could have been gone. And Adam was convinced that he had had no chance to survive without her. He had also mentioned that silent whisper had been comforting him.

 _'You will be okay... Don't worry... The help is on the way.'_

 _"How do you know that?" was his confused question. He knew the voice. Deep inside, he could feel the right answer. He couldn't believe that she was with him now._

 _'I do... trust me, my little brother... I will save you... because you have to come back... to our mommy and daddy.'_

 _It was her. Although, the situation was more than desperate, she managed to calm him down immediately. His heart was beating with new hope. He could feel the love from her. It was true. His parents had told him. She really had been with him the whole time. And therefore, he smiled._

 _"I love you, my little sister." He was waiting for the response._

 _'I know... I love you, too, Adam... and you have no idea how much I miss you... but I don't want our parents to be sad... you will be with them soon... I promise.' He was happy. More than ever._

 _"You're the best."_

 _It was silence. No more answers, but he felt her presence still. The coldness was more intense, but he was calm. He started to lose conscious. Nonetheless, it didn't matter. He was sure that she was doing everything possible. Then, Adam heard a barking dog from a distance and he realized something. She was right. This wasn't his end. He could see the sun, the world and his beloved parents again. Thanks to her. This debt couldn't be ever repaid._

Not to mention photography. It was his biggest hobby and most of the pictures had originated with the question: 'How would Annette like it?' The peak of his love for her was when he had had to write about his family. Ordinary school project had turned into something incredible. In the story, which they had read and whose copy was hidden in their bedroom, he had also mentioned her. The entire sheet of the paper was her description. When he learned about her, how big influence had sister on his life and that he didn't feel alone because of her. And every birthday wasn't just his. First time of this tradition had been received with a lot of tears. Especially, Ariadne almost had cried the whole celebration. However, according to their son, it was the least he could do for her. Both parents had understood that this was his way of dealing with her death. It was his choice, how to learn to live with it. She wasn't gone for him. It was almost as if her homecoming was expected, but she never showed up. She never opened the door with the greeting. Sad, but it managed to mitigate the loss a little bit more.

"But dad," said Adam suddenly. "I need some advice." It was unexpected and incomprehensible to hear. They pulled away from him and looked at him simultaneously.

"You need advice from me?" Arthur asked with raised eyebrows, because as well as in his case, he wanted to be sure if his ears functioned properly.

"Yeah. You found the most beautiful, smartest and most awesome mom in the world so you must know how to handle women."

"Handle?" It was Ariadne who said this curious question, and it was worse when she looked in surprise at Point Man. "Is there something I don't know about?" Arthur understood her expression. It was a reference to the plural, which he had used with the verb. Intentional or not? Hard to say, but was necessary to react quickly.

"He didn't mean it," she laughed, because it was nice to tease him. However, father looked at his son with a small note. "Do you want to get me in trouble, Adam?" She laughed again.

"I'm sorry, but you know what I'm trying to say. You have more experience than me. I don't know what to do, how to behave -"

"If I remember correctly, you said that you was with her alone."

"Yeah, a few times, but it has been always because of the school. It has never been anything personal. Please, dad, I really need your help." It seemed funny that he literally begged. Point Man was silent, thinking and she decided to seize the opportunity.

"I'll give you one. Don't use any kind of tricks for a kiss." That was the last thing which he had in mind, and as they could see on his face, it was incomprehensible for him.

"Who would use a trick for a kiss?" Although, this person was closer than he thought.

"Well, I know about somebody," and she looked at Arthur. Their son understood this gesture and stared at his father, because it was impossible that he would have done such a thing. Or he didn't know everything?

"No way."

He tried, but still it was incomprehensible for him. However, Point Man realized that he had to start talking. As it was known, he wouldn't let it go now. What would follow? Unbelievable hours of persuasion, questions and similar tricks, which he had after Ariadne. Not only the ways, but above all the perseverance and tenacity to get a truthful answer were his powerful weapons.

"It wasn't a trick. Rather, it was just a distraction."

"Distraction?"

Another question with surprise on her face. Their son was watching them, listening to the conversation. Although was obvious that it was probably a nice memory, because a smile on her face was big.

"We were in the hotel lobby, people stared at us and I was quite nervous."

The reason why they had been the center of attention wasn't important. Actually, it was the only secret which he could never find out. Although, dreamshare was now legal, and they were still best, both had agreed that this thing will be forever hidden for him. Their son knew that they together worked for the government for decent money, but they had forgotten to mention the purpose.

"You said, 'Quick, give me a kiss', leaned in and kissed me."

"And it worked?" Again, it was his interest. They looked at him at the same time and his father replied.

"No, but it was worth a shot."

"That's what he said then." Adam was literally blown away by the story. It was super exciting to find out another thing about their common past, and this certainly was one of the biggest news.

"Wow. Dad, you're an animal."

"Maybe, but your mom is right. Be careful and don't do anything like that. It was risky to try and I must say that I was lucky. However, every woman is different and it's not necessary to rush at the beginning. Then, it would be really difficult to fix the mistake." He said it with sincerity and earnestness. And that was enough for his son.

"I will remember that. Thanks a lot. I will call her and tell her that we can meet."

It was obvious that he didn't want to miss another minute. Therefore, Adam pulled the phone from his right pocket and left the kitchen. Both parents were thinking how funny it was that ordinary girl had such an influence on him. It was strange that he had vanished from their sight so soon. Although, Arthur from his own experience knew that it was very easy to succumb to the charm of the woman. Perhaps, the reason of his fast leaving was the fear that they would change their minds about their decision. Actually, his father wasn't far away from this thought.

"We did the right thing, didn't we?" Ariadne looked at him and approached him, which automatically meant that he began to focus on her. Her smile was very reassuring.

"Yes, we did," and she put her arms around his neck. Point Man smiled and put his arms around her waist. This position was enjoyable for both. "And I was right." How was it possible that she managed to arouse his interest?

"About what?" She looked into his eyes like never before. Did she lose the ability to speak? Or it was hard to say the following words?

"You're the best dad ever."

He kept his promise and could praise himself now. He did his best. Signs or traces of terrifying behavior of his father couldn't be seen. Actually, she had never experienced this. Instead, it was normal and mild manners (raised voices were exception which she was willing to tolerate). His kind and sincere smile caused that her heart leaped lightly with joy.

"I love you so much."

Apparently, she was the only thing in his head. Before long and he began kissing her. Exactly how she loved. Slowly, passionately and... it was to be hoped that their son didn't watch now. What if he took example from them? Was he able to try it with Natalie? Such things in his age? But when Arthur caught her tighter by the waist, her thoughts stopped and her body took control. Her hands pulled him closer. It had always been pleasant when their bodies experienced love together. Feelings of euphoria, pleasure... Point Man was thinking fast. Would it be wrong to unfold this activity? Going to the next and much nicer level. The final phase for which the bed was needed. But first their son had to leave, then they will be alone in the house. How was it possible that she could weaken him? Her charms seduced him again. Though the thought, that Adam should have his first date, was kind of scary. Point Man hoped and believed that he was able to behave properly to women, just like him. It would be another trait after him. But her lips drew him back to the present. How they were sweet, gentle and loving. Arthur decided to add more passion into the kissing, but because she felt that it was too much, she pulled away from him.

"Wait, Arthur -"

"- I know. Adam is still here."

Although, no one was near them, it was necessary. It hadn't been for the first time when he got carried away. However, it had to be. Especially for their son. It was still enough time for him to discover other aspects of romance. The later, the better. Ariadne was glad that he understood it and she smiled.

"But you were also right."

This time, instead of question, Arthur just raised his eyebrows, which was another gesture of requiring answer. In other words, 'What do you mean?'. Apparently, she wanted to say something important again.

"It was worth a shot."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **According to the original plan, this chapter shouldn't have existed, but I realized that you deserve the epilogue. In addition, I wanted to show the teenage personality of Adam, his life with parents and the connection between him and Annette :)**

 **However, there is one thing I want to say. I have been writing the topic of 'Inception' nearly a year. It's amazing to spend time with Arthur and Ariadne, but the point is that something big is coming. Specifically, it is a game - Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (April 26), and because I'm a huge fan of Nate and Elena (although, it is perhaps too weak word, rather obsession is more accurate :), I want to write a few stories about them. I am very excited about this event that I must somehow express my love for them. If anyone don't know who the hell are they, you can find a few videos on YouTube or pictures with them, and maybe you will understand why I adore them so much. Maybe you will become similar fans like me. Again, bad word, addicted is more apt :) But (as always) it depends on the acceptance of my ideas, because I know that my writing style isn't for everyone. Maybe I will try one and see what happens :)**

 **Nonetheless, I want to come back to this pair. Arthur and Ariadne are cute and amazing and some of my stories are created just for them. I just don't know how long it will take before I come back, and more important question is who will be interested in this topic. After all, it's been a long time since the movie came out in cinemas. I can't believe that time passes so quickly :) The best thing would be if someone created a sequel :) or any other movie with Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Ellen Page in the lead roles :)**

 **Anyway, now you know what my plans are. I know. Planning is stupid, but it's good to have some idea of how it will look like. If you expect that I will continue with Arthur and Ariadne, I'm sorry. Believe me, it's tearing my heart, but I WANT to write about my most favorite couple in video games ever. Just the delay of the game is torture for me and this is one of the ways to be with them more. And I also think that change of topic isn't a bad idea.**

 **Thank you all very much. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. I am very grateful for your patience and willingness to stay with me in these last lines. (As if you could expect something else from me in the final thoughts of the author :)**

 **Love,**

 **SilverSiren4**


End file.
